Aeromenca's moemon adventure-very dirty lemons 2- Brett s Adventure
by Aeromenca
Summary: The direct sequel to the original. This time, Aeromenca is a defined human, and a moemon trainer at that. After he survives an icy storm, and much more, it was all a tutorial for a legitamate moemon adventure? o O WAT. yes, and this time im serious! with the defending...and cute Kanto champion Leaf by his side, he adventure through the region of Distortion...
1. Tutorial 1: Flashback

**hehehhehe...im actually starting what will be a LEGIT moemon adventure...right here, no twists, by that i mean it wont be a misleading WTF just happened, but careful twists carefully placed. The charcater will be the same, and by that i mean this time he is human...**

 **The original story acts like the prologue here, ok? im assuming this story will be bullshit popular almost instanty due to the success of the last one...so..ill just modify a previous chapter to be the first one here, but dont think it wont be just as fucking good.**

* * *

"Aeromenca..."

"Wake up..."

I rolled over, ignoring what i deciphered as an extremely annoying wake up call. I'm not a morning person and I never will be, but wait, i should be awakiing to my beautiful Pikachus voice?

I then felt a shock course through my body, literally jolting me awake against my will. I was literally shocked awake, forced to sit up. I lookced down at myself. i was no longer a moemon, i was a human. i was shocked, no pun intended, to say the least as i realized this.

i looked at my waist, which had some moeballs clipped to it. I stood up, or at least tried to, but i was chained to an icy wall, along with Penelope. Shelly was safely sleeping in her moeball. I then noticed a moemon standing right in front of me, and she looked awful lustful...i had serious deja vu from looking at her.

 _I'm so not feeling the sexual drive and passion right now...I need one of my moemon to take care of her._ I thought to myself

but then I got a good look at the moemon in question, who was kneeling before me, and was literally fire on ice.

She had long extremely pretty ice blue hair that went down almost to her well rounded butt, with two tufts sticking out the back resembling ears. She had a yellow jewel in the top center if her hair. She wore no clothes, I stead having another emblem in the center of her chest, with ice around it. She had two ice wings, ending in two yellow spikes. She had sorrowful yellow eyes, and she wore blue leggings that ended in painful looking claws to be hit with. She had a tail that had the same material as her leggings, but ended in a frozen ice spear that looked like a one hit kill move. She had big double D size bust, a pretty looking womanhood, and also she wore no gloves, unlike most moemon that I had seen.

"Kyurem...but how..." I stammeted, the cold present in the cave starting to get to me, makingme shiver...again...

Kyurem had her back turned to me, but i heard her chuckle. I noticed this time i truly was in the nude, getting a REAL erection and a admittingly painful nosebleed.

"hheheheheh! you didnt really think i would let you just simply win THAT easily did you? oh, what am i talking about? well...Aeromeca...Arcues is putting you to a test. and you have passed many so far...first you passed the hero tests, followed by a teamwork test. however, in beating the mystery dungeon test, and yes. that was a really diffucult test that you passed based on mystery dungeon. However...you have not passed the pokemon trainer test...so...I, Kyurem, mistress of ice and easily your favorite moemon, shall be your first... " She still had her powerful, echoing voice, and she spun around as she said she would be my first

She crawled over to me, usin her giant claws to break the ice chains straight open. She looked away for a second, then looked back at me, smirking.

¨But first...lets give you a bit of an exact flashback to when you were last in this position...and i want you to really pay attention, ALOT Of this information applies to your test here, and so...learn ittt...¨ Kyurem said as she, of all things to trigger a flashback with, pushed me into her large bust.

* * *

 **Mini A/N- Flashback, i wont tell when or where this flashback is from. if anyone reviews the correct answer, they get a shoutout. And this is EXACT text from one of my other stories, so dont yell at me, because i just admitted it.**

"And I am not very happy with what I have seen from _you._ you see, I am only the shell, or the husk if you will left over from when Reshiram and Zekrom split apart to choose sides with the heroes of this region." Kyurem began, stroking me briefly before turning around and folding her hands behind her back

 _Well, you are one HOT shell...and heroes of THIS region...!? What!? This is Kanto, not...oh no...she didnt..._ I thought to myself, not realizing that she could hear me

She turned around, giving me a smirk and an eye roll before continuing on with her speech.

"I have long awaited for a hero to re-fuse me with either Reshiram or Zekrom, and give me back my power. However, I do not get to choose that hero. So when Arceus decided that it would be you, I was actually rather pleased that I had a capable hero to give me back my power. But, you are turning out to be a dis-appointment, focusing more on romance and sex instead of trying to practice your skills as a Moemon trainer. So, naturally I decided to bring you here, to the giant chasm in the Unova region, where I make my living." Kyurem finished explaining, turning around with a glare on her face

I looked at Penelope, or where she normally would be, and noticed that she was literally frozen solid. I turned back to face Kyurem, who had her arms crossed.

 _So she froze Penelope solid, and killed four out of my other five moemon, leaving me with just Shelly. And I had no clue about any of this...man, how in the hell is this fair!?_ I thought to myself, hanging my head down, whilst holding in tears, forgetting that Kyurem could hear my thoughts

"No...I released the other four and THEN crushed their moeballs. Not to be a jerk, but to teach you that in order to be a real trainer, you have to put in real effort and be able to bounce back from ANY situation, not just sleep around and occasionally battle. That's why I'm joining your team, but I'm not doing anything for you, not even getting in one of those terrible balls until you prove your worth." Kyurem explained, walking up right into my face, then broke the ice chains that held me down

I thought about charging her, but that would be literally the stupidest move possible, as she was clearly a superpowered legendary capable of probably intense physical and most definately sexual punishment. Once again, I forgot that Kyurem could hear my every thought

"That's definately a start...locking down your emotions and realizing the best solution. and to be honest, I would not mind giving you some punishment. I mean, you completely deserve it...and I can really make you break. every time you fuck up, I'm giving you some punishment. And I'll make sure that it hurts...or else you will never learn. And don't think I won't warm up to you...cause I might...and you likely know what I like." Kyurem explained to me, wrapping me in a hug and then used her wings to prod my nether regions

 _Yeah...heartlessness, People who purposevely slow everyone else down because they think it's funny, rapists, insults that strike your heart instead of bouncing off of your will, murders, de..._ My thought chain was interrupted by Kyurem taking my legs out from underneath me using the non sharp part of her tail, then proceeding to point the tip of it at my face while she glared at me

"Looks like I'm going to have to train you...and for the record, I'm insulted and hurt that you would think that I like ANY of those things...altough admittingly I would love to force you do some painfully naughty things right now. So, if you dont want to receive my absolute rage and hurt, I suggest you either apologize or get out now..." Kyurem looked actually hurt, although I could tell she was not lying about punishing me

 _aaaack! What the...where did THAT come from!? Ahh...this...Fuck it! Even though I'm no good when it comes to apologies, I'm sorry for saying those things...I was only frustrated that you effectively took out two thirds of my team...I was wrong to say those things..._ I thought, and actually somehow meant those words

Kyurem was sitting on the floor in front of me, but she didn't say anything. Only motioned with her wing for me to sit. I did so, but she still didn't turn around. I noted how she was HUGE, being almost 8 feet tall, two feet taller than I will ever be. After I noted that, I realized that she easily could force me to do something if she wanted to.

Even as I noted and realized those things, Kyurem still wouldn't turn around. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me until she made sure I would never do it again.

"You got that right. I won't take your word. I will punish you...just alot less hurtful than I was going to..." Kyurem finally said something

Kyurem literally grabbed me and pulled me against my will and sat me in her lap, looking down at me. Then she took her wings and slapped my nether regions hard, causing me to instinctively jump up, but Kyurem grabbed my dong, soothing the pain and making me seriously turned on.

 _You have been driving me crazy! Li..._ I once again had my thought train derailed, but this time by a long, cold handed stroke from kyurem

Man, that felt so gooooood...and it totally made my pain melt away.

 _I thought you said...?_ I thought

Kyurem shifted her position so that she had her impressive bust on my back and her womanhood resting on my buttcheek. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, using them to delacately massage my length, which I remembered was still in my...or not. She then rested her head on my shoulder, whispering things in my ear without the powerful and echoey voice.

"How much more can you take before you try to take control...or do you like that I snuck off your clothes, well incinerated them quietly while you were busy sitting." Kyurem whispered in an extremely seductive tone, as she began to rub her gorgeous genitals against my back and massage me a little quicker

 _A-ackk...that feels...goooood..._ I thought to myself

"Hm...maybe...wow. You need practice with this too...now that's something I can teach..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, using her powers to make the cave so extremely cold, despite the fact that my bare body was touching ice and that I was on a platform, near the center of a platform made entirely if ice, about 10 feet in diameter and with little 2 foot tall spikes all around the diameter and with 8 huge 6 foot tall spikes in the places of compass directions.

 _W-why are y-you being so nice all of the s-sudden?_ I was so cold that I stammered in my thoughts

Kyurem once again shifted, but this time do that she was sitting in front of me with her legs stretched out, and she was beckoning for me to come closer. I did so and she roughly pushed my head down in between her legs, closing them so I couldn't escape.

 _I'm not a jerk...I could see you were being driven crazy by having to sit and do nothing as I explained myself, in my sexual outfit nonetheless. So, I decided to give you some REAL practice. And I won't just melt under assault, you will have to really work for it...mmm...that feels like patheticness..._ Kyurem telepathically spoke

Right as she told me I would have to work for it I finally got her to feel my tongueing, as I had been doing just that since before she had started talking, but apparently she didn't feel it.

 _well then..._ I began, but Kyurem opened up her legs again, and forced me to face her.

 _you're not doing it right...at all. Looks like this might take longer than I thought it would, and to my pleasure...hehehe!_ Kyurem smirked as she told me that

 _here...stick your tongue out for me._ I did as I was told. _now, use the tip of your tongue to circle around the edge of it, then spiral inwards slowly, ending at the folds._ Kyurem coached with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes, but did as I was told, and earned a 'mmmm...'from Kyurem

 _Don't you roll your eyes at me. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about...and the skills I will be teaching you will really feel good to your average moemon. And me too, but...the amount of pleasure I receive depends on how much I like you...and yes. You are doing this the hardest way, but Itell be worth it...plus it's way easier to coach you..._ Kyurem telepathically scolded

 _Now stick your tongue inside of the enterence, and flail it around, but control it so you can maximize the pleasure._ I once again did as I was told, earning an 'oooohh...' from Kyurem

 _I'll let you figure out more techniques...but for now...I want to have some fun._ Kyurem for some reason used a mocking tone

She then climbed on top of me and kissed me on the lips, taking complete control of the kiss from start to finish as I kissed her back. I literally had my mouth frozen as she pulled away, leaving a trail of frozen saliva behind. She then bent down and used her massive bust to massage my length, and...

 _oh arceus...so...gooood..._ I no doubt looked like I was in heaven, and Kyurem looked like she was going to start cracking up any second

She continued her work, licking the tip slowly and repeadely, whilst still massaging the lower part of my length with her massive bust. She no longer looked like she was going to crack up, instead looking super hot.

 _Oh...my...arceus...how...? and what was so funny?_ I thought, the intense pleasure bringing my thoughts to pieces as I felt the tug in my gut

 _you know she doesn't like that one bit, right? Keep that up, and when you see her very soon, she will make sure that you feel what she can do in terms of pleasure...but not in a good way...oh. yeah and she taught me how to correctly pleasure specifically you so I could always have control. Ha!_ Kyurem revealed as she sucked my dick, gulping down the cum that was emerging from the tip

once all of my cum was gone, Kyurem released my length with a 'pop', and instead of shrinking, my length stood still inflated fully.

 _So...make sure that you make it easy for me to like you...or else I will be using my tail and wings instead of my bust and mouth...oh and make sure that Arceus doesn't have a reason to dislike you, cause she can literally put you through heaven or hell, and decides your fate in the end...and you'll be seeing her...in maybe 10 minutes..._ Kyurem revealed, hopping onto my length

She then proceeded to move up and down, giving me a freezing but absolutely unbearable pleasure. It was literally what I'd imagine heaven would feel like, and that was before Kyurem rose up so that just the tip was buried inside of her, then rode it around and around in a big circle, making me feel the tug in my gut once again, not to mention the best pleasure I had ever felt. Then Kyurem slapped herself down, smirking as my cum filled her up.

 _A-agh...what the hell was that...I lasted for like 15 seconds..._ I thought to myself, completely tired out

Then Kyurem hopped off of me, rolling over into a sleeping position, with her right wing resting on the floor and the other sticking straight up. Her tail was also resting on the ground as she closed her eyes. The INSTANT she closed her eyes, I felt the pain from having a superpowered legendary using me as a cushion. It was like hell on pokemon. And she knew it hurt, too, cause she was giggling to herself. I managed to get up and get in her face, and she opened her eyes slightly, giving me a warning look. I sighed and decided to play with her hair, and it was surprisingly very soft.

 _If you come any closer, I gave orders, no not desires, I have an order to subdue you in any way I choose...ANY. WAY. so choose your actions wisely..._ Kyurem warned, smirking

 _You probably have orders to do that if I try to hurt you, not come too close of you..._ I thought, rolling my eyes and resting my body on hers

 _I'm gonna hurt you if you dont back away from me this instant..._ Kyurem warned, opening one eye to glare at me

 _Or...I guess I could let you lay there, but I am so putting you on eat out duty...from beneath me until Arceus comes. Would you like that?_ _Know what..._ Kyurem trailed off as she pushed me underneath her legs, and my head was angled at her vagina, which I had to eat out for the next ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, arceus appeared. Kyurem just forced me to keep eating her out, so I didn't get a look at Arceus. I felt some directions enter my head, and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to just ignore them. Then I heard footsteps until I felt myself being moved from underneath Kyurem and out to the edge of the platform, from where I watched an extremely hot scene unfold before me. I also got a good look at Arceus, and holy crap, there's a reason why the say her name so much.

she has short white hair that falls to her shoulders with two crescent white ears poking out of it, and another longer strand pinned behind her. She has pure white eyes that either strike fear in your heart, make you feel overwhelmed, or turn you on as all hell. Then she has a necklace wrapped around her neck that ends in a white jewel. She wears a long white dress that goes beyond her knees, with her yellow circular plate holder emitting from just below her perfect sized bust, about D cup or so, and she has two braclets, which are worth mentioning since they are made out of jewels as old as when she created everything, and finally she wore fuzzy white and yellow slippers.

I couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed and turned on as all hell at the same time. And instead of doing what she very clearly was going to do, she teleported right behind me, unexciting the icy crystals so she could whisper the most turning on words that I had ever heard.

"Enjoy the show...cause when it's over, I'm coming for you...and you can't run or hide from me, so sit tight..." Arceus whispered in my ear, and I literally had the most painful nosebleed and erection ever whilst feeling some real fear

But she didn't move, just kind of stared at me, looking me over.

"Ah yes...this one is a good one...maybe I should start with you..." Arceus whispered seductively in my ear, causing me to start shaking

 _T-try n-n-not to b-b-be scared o-of h-her...she w-won't l-like that o-o-one b-b-b-bit..._ Kyurem stammered telepathically from across the room, hanging her head

 _ha! Now look at you! HAHAHhaha...o-oh r-right..._ I remembered that Arceus was now literally staring into my eyes

 _Mock her will you?! You want a taste of my power then!? And don't you dare be dis-respectful!_ Arceus sounded angry, but not 'destroy you' angry

 _You are so going to regret mocking me..and I can't stop her from punishing you...even if you didn't know any better...there is no attack that cn harm her at all, and she can literally kill you with a single thought. As well as bring you back, and that means you don't want her mad at you!_ Kyurem telepathically told me

I was shivering in pure fear, literally unable to move. I could do nothing but stare into Arceus's eyes, which were scary mad.

 _You're forgiving, right? Please don't tell me she rules by fear... ack! I'm sorry. I didn't know any better!_ I telepathically apologized

Arceus nodded her head when I asked if she was forgiving, but still stared into my eyes, letting down on the scary factor and letting their normal look return. However, she picked me up, and brought me up to her face, smiling as she did so. She was over 16 feet tall, but still had the genitals of a regular moemon, but then I realized that she could simply enlarge herself and tighten or loosen her vagina.

 _I created all there is in this world...and I have infinite power! Here...scan me and Kyurem._ Arceus softly spoke as she handed me my moedex

 _I destroyed that!_ Kyurem revealed, somewhat protesting

I simply rolled my eyes and scanned her.

"Kyurem, the boundary moemon. This legendary moemon is the remaining husk from when reshiram and zekrom split apart to side with two fueding brothers. No additional data available." The moedex spoke, but I wasn't surprised by that fact

I scanned Arceus as well.

"Arceus, the alpha moemon. The moemon emerged from an egg long ago and shaped all there is in this world. No additional data availble." The moedex spoke again

Then the Moedex dis-appeared out of my hand.

 _So. Do you wish to have some nice fun sex here and now, or do you want me to wait until you are more experienced and have seen more moemon? Of course, you probably won't be able to move after I'm done with you, but you will feel amazing. To be honest, I should just do it anyway...plus, what could you do to stop me?_ Arceus asked me, shrinking to about 9 foot tall or so and stroking my length slowly, rendering me unable to move

 _T-that's mean! What if I dont want to!?_ I protested, and Arceus simply sped her handjob WAY up to the point that her hand was a blur, and after just three seconds of that inhale squeak inducing AMAZING pleasure, I had blew my load everywhere

Arceus then removed her hand from my length and bent diwn become me, kissing me full-on the lips, and I kissed back whole-heardetly, letting Arceus completely control me

 _I love you..._ Arceus told me

 _I love you too..._ I replied wholeheartedly, and I heard Kyurem sniff and 'Awwwwwwww!'

Arceus then took it to the next level, sticking her tongue in my mouth, demanding a fight.

 _Wait...I had a point!_ I remembers

 _You want my love more than to know what happens if you dont want it, and you know it._ Arceus replied, rolling her eyes

I readied my tongue for a challenge.

 _If you really want to know. Ok. What would, no what COULD you do to stop me. Even I can't force you to love me, but I could still rape you. And what could you do to stop me!? Oh, want a taste of my power?_ Arceus asked

 _good one..and yes! I could punch you..._ I thought back

 _that wouldn't hurt me...nothing on MY world can hurt me...well...my creations not obeying my orders really hurts my feelings, but nothing can harm me physically. If you want proof, once I'm done with you both you and Kyurem can try._ Arceus responded, making my tongue vanish as she did so

 _am I allowed to love you because your hot?_ I asked

 _Oh, I can feel the real love inside of you...now that feels goooood...and...assuming you love me for the reason you really do, of course..._ _What's the matter, cat got your tongue?_ Arceus responded

Arceus pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between us. She turned and kissed Kyurem, who had made her way over next to us. It was an extremely hit moment, but I still had questions.

 _I love you..._ Arceus told Kyurem

 _I love you too...although you..._ Kyurem responded, but I cut her off

 _she didn't 'teach' you, did she?_ I asked

 _I simply forced her to pleasure me while I...and yes, before you ask, I can change my genitals. While I gave her the best instructions possible. And I can feel sexual pleasure, but only if you love me from your heart, otherwise it will burn._ Arceus explained, whilst breaking off the kiss a little early and pushing Kyurem's head down onto her dick, and Kyurem naturally blushed as she bobbed her head and did her thing, and Arceus didn't say a thing

 _Hey...why isn't she moaning?_ I asked, confused

 _I don't moan when I receive pleasure. I do extremely enjoy it, though. And I am certainly enjoying this..._ Arceus revealed

After only thirty seconds or so, arceus blew her load directly in Kyurem's mouth, and Kyurem lifted her head up, and then proceeded to crawl over to me and bury her head on my length, sucking it the same way that she did to Arceus. It felt just as amazing as before, although Kyurem was moving at a faster pace than before.

 _Clearly she wishes to be the center of attention. Lets finish her off...then we will do our thing._ Arceus reasoned, pushing her long 10 inch cock up Kyurem's pussy, earning a pleasured look on Kyurem's face as I felt the tug in my gut once again

I came into Kyurem's mouth just as Arceus picked up speed, hammering Kyurem mercilessly. Kyurem could only look like she was in heaven and ensure the no doubt amazing pleasure. I decided I wanted in, and climbed up behind Kyurem's tail, and before Kyurem could protest, I shoved my length up her butthole, making Kyurem gasp in surprise.

 _Hey...we do..._ Kyurem was cut off by Arceus, who was adjusting her thrusts as I picked up speed

 _Nonsense...you wanted to be the center of attention, right?_ Arceus asked mockingky, as we hammered into her, one length always filling her up

I could sense Kyurem was going to get me in awhile, but for now, I enjoyed thrusting into her super tight butthole. After only about thirty seconds, Kyurem looked back at me and winked, before I felt both of her holes clamp down, showering me and Arceus with cum.

Me and Arceus pulled out, and Arceus changed her genitals back to a vagina. She then lightly pushed me down, hopping onto my long shaft. She bounced up and down for a couple seconds before pulLing the exact same trick as Kyurem did ten minutes before Arceus appeared, lifting up do only the tip was in, then riding it around twice, finally slamming herself down and making me cum. Arceus hopped off, kissing me on the forehead then Kyurem, who I knew was feigning sleep so she could get me later.

 _Bet you saw that one before, huh? Well, I taught her everything she knows, after all. Well, I have to go now, love you both! But I'll be back when you get more experience..._ Arceus promised as she vanished

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me.

"That certainly helped me and you bond...but I can't just let you get away with that kind of stunt..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, pulling me backwards off of the platform, as she gripped me tight and flew down to solid ground, where a random guy that was wearing an odd uniform with a 'P' on the center of it was waiting.

The guy sent out a moemon that was colored red and white. I searched for my moedex and found it, proceeding to scan the moemon.

"Watchog, the watching moemon. These moemon are extremely cautious, even going as far as to check their mate's genitals before sex." The moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but snicker

Kyurem, however was not amused, and without ever letting go of me shot a blue wave of energy that hit the Watchog straight in the chest, instantly knocking her out. The man returned his Watchog and sent out another moemon, this one blue and black, which I promptly scanned.

"Swoobat, the love bat moemon. This moemon is known for its heart shaped nose, which it uses to leave imprints on its opponents." The moedex spoke

This time Kyurem shit beam of pure white ice at the bat, who tried to dodge, but the beam homed in on her and hit her, knocking her out.

"Ya know...you are so hot when you battle..." I whispered at Kyurem, who blushed slightly

The random man with the 'P' uniform then tried to flee, but Kyurem hit the floor hard with her tail, sending waves of blue energy scross the ground. The man was just about to escape when a wave hit him, freezing the man solid

"I know...probably cause I never wear any clothes besides these...and for a reason...every time you feel me get wet...I want you to take care of it..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, then noticed an all white Moemon shaped like a snow crystal.

"EVERY TIME!?" I whispered in dis-belief

"Mmm-hmm. You can do that, right? If you can do that for me, then I got a special treat for you..." Kyurem whispered seductively, raising her eyebrows as she said 'special'

I noticed the snowflake girl, and honestly wanted to capture her just cause, but I scanned her just in time.

"Crygonal, the snowflake moemon. This moemon has a core body tempetures of -105 degrees Fahrenheit." The moedex spoke as Kyurem finally dropped me to run over and kick the moemon in the face, knocking her out

Kyurem promptly ran back over to me, flipping her ice blue hair back aggressively as she turned her head and crossed her arms just above her shoulders. I saw a golden light shine in my eyes as Arceus appeared behind Kyurem, snapping her fingers. As she snapped her fingers, an outfit made of all blue ice appeared. She now had a long one-piece that covered every part of her except her head, neck, or her lrgs or wings. Kyurem turned her head back to me, unfolding her arms and walking over back next to me. I also noticed the emble on her chest was now pure gold, as well as the one in the center of her forehead.

Kyurem finally noticed Arceus standing there, and right on time as she waved good-bye and dis-appeared, then re-appeared next to us.

"That outfit will melt every time she thinks dirty. It will only grow back on when she stops thinking dirty. Only the chest piece and her waist piece will melt if she's only thinking it just because. However, if she really wants it, the whole outfit will melt and will refreeze if someone helps you." Arceus explained

"What if I dont think dirty, but I do something like sneaky smut?" Kyurem asked

"That's all I'm telling...bye!" Arceus told us as she vanished once again

I started to walk towards the exit, but Kyurem grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into a bear hug.

"Come on..." Kyurem whispered in my ear

"We gotta get moving!" I protested, with one hand on Shelly's Moeball

"We got to beat every wild moemon here first, dummy. And screw this outfit!" Kyurem whispered, melting her icy outfit back to what she normally wore

"Uh...Kyurem...you need to wear that! Oh!" I reminded Kyurem as a red and white Moemon with a cheery smile and a bag of something walked up to us

I scanned her with my moedex.

"Delibird, the present moemon. she loves to give out presents, altough she can love to have sex with the people she gives presents to." the moedex spoke

 _She's pretty cute, but I don't want to go through that._ I thought to myself

"Hi! Here. Have a present! You too!" The Delibird gave us each a present, waiting until we opened them before she would leave

"I was sent by Arceus. Do you wanna know what she saiiiiid?" The Delibird asked as I shrugged and opened my present, it was an odd red and green moeball

I shrugged and pocketed the moeball as the Moemon climbed into my lap, looking up at me, but without a smile, but use a smirk.

"Whyyyy!? I just fini..." The Delibird kissed me on the lips, but only briefly before she pulled away

I took a good look at her. She had extremely long and admittingly pretty white hair that wend all the way down to her rounded butt with two tufts sticking out that made her hair look like a bowtie. She wore a Santa Claus hat, and a Matching red Christmas themed dress that had some white fur at the top. Her dress ended in the same white fur at the top around her ankles, and she had nicely sized D cup breasts and Christmas themed orangish-brown boots.

"Ha...ha...HAhahahahahahaaha!..." I did my whisper level laugh, but she didn't look happy

"Don't make me break out my toys...I don't want to hurt you...I'm only following orders, but I think I actually like you a whole bunch..." The Delibird revealed as she stared up at me with those admittingly adorable red and orange eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha..oh..." I couldn't help but crack up at this little ball of fluff, but that Delibird wasn't kidding, abs she brought out a two sided 'toy', one side a vibrator and the other side a very sharp looking knife

The Delibird got comfortable on my lap as she pointed the knife portion if her toy right at my face, tapping it on my nose.

"Are you going to co-operate...or do I have to carry out my second orders...?" The Delibird asked as she put the knife at my chest

"You never told me the first set of orders..." I reminded her

"Oh...right! She saiiiiid to give you specifically some practice with...this!" The Delibird pointed to herself

"Uh..." I was cut off my Delibird

"All around stamina practice...although I could just do the second thing she told me to do...take you and Ky-nope just you straight to where I can test some of your pain stamina...and wouldn't I just hate to do that...?" The Delibird sounded almost estatic as she said the last part

I turned and noticed that Kyurem was long gone, and I also noticed that my Moedex was also gone.

"why do you sound so ecstatic!? And what's your name?" I asked as I groped her bust, which was surprisingly firm

"We...thats the ticket...you were starting to piss me off! And my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth told me as she started to stroke my length

It felt good, but I still was questioning if this was for real.

"Is this for real? You look like 10..."I was cut off by Elizabeth rolling her eyes and taking off her dress, which somehow left nothing but her boots, as her hat fell off

My question was asneered as Elizabeth revealed a very nice body, almost erasing the 'for real?' question. Elizabeth then climbed on to my lap briefly, taking my length and putting it up her super-tight vagina, so tight I had to thrust really hard twice before it opened up enough to allow the rest of my length in. Once it was all in, Elizabeth kissed me full-on the lips, closing her eyes and blushing slightly as I kissed back, still thrusting occasionally into her tight folds, earning a moan of pleasure.

 _Haha...she likes me...wow, she really wasn't lying..._ I thought to myself, but Elizabeth giggled into the kiss, before groaning in pleasure as I started to pick up the pace

 _What the hell!? She can read my mind!?_ I thought in dis-belief

Elizabeth simply nodded her head as she endured my hard thrusting, letting the occasional moan slip by.

 _Ah...the power of Arceus..._ Elizabeth looked off into the heavens before wrapping her hair around me, and I felt her vagina tighten and her cum seep out of it

I knew she wasn't done, but she got up off of me, taking the red and green moeball and tapping it to her head.

The ball wiggled once.

"..." I was speechless

The ball wiggled twice.

I saw Elizabeth just kinda relax, her arms folded behind her head.

the ball wiggled thrice.

Elizabeth winked at me

The ball clicked, and I had a new teammate.

I let Elizabeth back out, and she immediately went and put her Christmas themed dress back on, twirling around, before promptly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. She ran down a staircase, then stopped and pointed at Kyurem, who was staring diwn another moemon. The other moemon had long dark blue hair with two light blue beads in it, with a light blue double jewel in the top center of her head that rounded around three headbands. She had long light blue pretty wings sticking out of her dress, and wore a long light blue dress that cut off right before her dark blue panties. She wore light blue leggings that cut off at her theighs, and soft, clawed slippers. I had a nosebleed and an erection for the umpteenth time today.

"I want you to go up and screw her, per Arceus's orders. If she attacks you, oh well. Find a way to...oop. enjoy." Elizabeth explained, but Kyurem was not actually there, as the moemon had just found out, and turned towards me, lightly walking over to me

I backed up, but the moemon shot an ice beam at my feet, making me trip and fall. By the time I tried to get back up, she was chilling right next to me, with one arm resting on my pelvis area. She stared at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, smirking and rubbing my long length slowly. Her other hand was actually just chilling on my chest.

"Would you care to explain why you are totally nude? Did you plan to rape me...? Come on. Tell me, I pinky promise that I'll listen. I'm hit promising I will like what I hear, but I'll at least listen. By the way, I'm Articuno, the legendary ice bird from the kanto region, but you probably remember me..." Articuno quietly asked, crossing her arms on my chest and laying her head down once she was finished

"Um...well..I have no idea how I got to this region...but, i.." I was cut off by Articuno smirking and getting in my face

"Is this true?" She asked, resting a hand on my face

"..." _Another telepathy capable moemon!?_ I thought to myself

"Mm-hm. I can telecommunicate. Although I'm calling bog...hmm? Oh. Ok..." Articuno suddenly looked to the sky

She looked back at me, and smirked, resting her hands on my face again.

 _Oh, I've been just dying to do that...I've wanted to lay you out ever since I carried you over here...which I seriously doubt that you forgot, but if you did, I'm sorry. So many secrets that I told you..._ Articuno smirked as she telepathically told me what really happened

 _Wait a second..._ I thought to myself

* * *

Flashback-?, ?

"And now...get to the...secrets...you kn...rai...love...a good hard...hmm...we...to...unova...kyurem...ts...ere Arc...ans to...do some naughty...ooo!...fucking...from kanto...y to unova...lacunosa...giant chasm...always...cold...almost...cumming!...

end of flashback

* * *

I was brought to an abrupt halt when I felt Articuno deepthroating my length, using her tongue to massage some spots before letting it go, her mouth full of cum.

"You didn't feel any of that, did you? Well, if you will kindly take care of me...I'll join your team. It's the least I can do after I dragged you over here against your will." Articuno quietly spoke

Articuno then sat up, climbing on top of me near my chest, then she leaned backwards as she threw her panties off, and I wasted no time using my techniques I learned from Kyurem to massage her dripping wet womanhood. Articuno moaned softly in approval of my techniques, using one of her hands to rub her clit as I stuck two fingers into her womanhood. I started to finger her, easily slipping my fingers in and out of her womanhood, earning moans. I repeated the motion, but this time with my tongue, and Articuno Climaxed all over my tongue, splattering my face with her fluids.

I had been enduring cold since I woke up, but Articuno made all of that look like a joke as she sat up, kissing me on the lips with so much passion that I could literally feel her cold, and very icy heart. Articuno sld herself down on my shaft with ease, then went back to kissing me as I started to thrust super hard into her lubricated tunnel, causing Articuno to rest her head on my chest as she looked up at me, smiling rather warmly.

I thrusted as hard as I could, and Articuno's face said it all. She was enjoying the pleasure I was bringing on her, but I knew what she would absolutely love. I sped up my thrusts, earning some surprised moans and a wing hug from Articuno as she held herself in place, allowing me to fully rock her world.

 _You areally a cold, unforgiving moemon, aren't you?_ I tried to ask her, but she was in so much pleasure that she could barely manage to roll her eyes before she squealed into my shoulder, her vagina clamping down on my length, triggering my own release

She waited until the fluids flowed out if her vagina before she snuggles up on me, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Articuno...we still got things to do..." I whispered in her ear

"Mmmm...like relaxing...or are you wanting to forfeit adding me to your team and go run into that pack of wild Piloswine. Or...you could get ready fur round two...and three." Articuno sat up, putting her vagina in front of my face

"Soo...which will it be?" She asked

 _She said 'fur' instead of 'for'. Hee!_ I thought to myself

I took that moment to note just how beautiful she was and how fucking epic it would be to add her to my team.

 _What's your name?_ I asked her

 _Hehehe! Round two and three it is! and my name is Annebelle._ Anne Belle told me, backing up so that she was right above my shaft

once She was above my shaft, she lowered her butthole down onto it slowly, grimacing as she did so. I rolled my eyes and thrust hard up her butthole, stretching it wide. For some reason Annebelle was leaning backwards so that her vagina was pointing up, leaving me to thrust into her at an awkward angle, but she moaned softly anyways, winking at me.

all of the sudden I felt an extreme heat emitting from behind me. I swiveled my head to see a moemon standing there, and she didn't look happy. But even I knew this one's name, Ho-Oh. She has long orange hair ending in yellow tips, with golden relics here and there. She wore a white dress that contained her beautiful wings. She hand white leggings and white clawed slippers. But she looked very unhappy, with her arms folded.

 _HO-OH!? oh boooyy...this won't end well..._ I thought to myself

Ho oh was just glaring straight ahead, but she suddenly looked down at me and smirked, putting a finger on her lip.

"What makes you say that? They aren't here yet...so..." Ho-Oh leaned down next to me, looking at Annebelle as she came

Annebelle noticed Ho-oh standing there as she crawled off of my length, and froze.

"Would you like me to take her place? It seems that neither of us got anything better to doo...and Arceus told me about you..." Ho-Oh was leaning her head right on my face

"..." I was truly speechless this time

"What's wrong? Other than you must be super cold..." Ho-Oh looked genuinely worried

"w..." the instant I opened my mouth, I heard Kyurem's voice

"Having fun?" I turned and gave a sigh of relief

"Kyurem. Thank Arceus..." again Kyurem cut me off

"Wow...you caught Annebelle, and that Delibird...hmm?" Kyurem spoke quietky, but then turned towards Ho-Oh

"I said...is he in need of a warm cuddly friend?" Ho-Oh asked out loud this time

"...trust me...you want her to help, cause she will be there for you if ya need her...without a moeball even..." Kyurem told me as she scanned Ho-oh with my moedex

 _I never heard a noooo...every part of you says yes...and if you dont want to talk...I'll just do it..._ Ho-Oh coaxed, using her left wing to pet my hair

"Hell yes." I quietly answered, petting her hair

 _She really likes you, I can tell...I bet you two already know each other..._ Kyurem was only betting, but I put two and two together and made four

 _OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ I thought, and Ho-Oh coughed and used her wings to trap me with her

Ho oh then pulled me close to her, kissing me delicately on the lips. Even though I was pretty ticked, I still had no trouble kissing her back.

 _There you go...just let me take your anger away..._ Ho-oh gently coaxed as she used her hands to massage me, and all of the sudden I felt warm and cuddly

"grrrrrrrr...grr...gr...sigh...ack!" I let my anger fade, and turned to face a sacred fire right in my face

 _I'm gonna save you the trouble...I was the one who screwed your memory up. Are you gonna take it out on the source and force me to use my fire, or are you just gonna calm down and let me take your anger away..._ Ho-Oh revealed, holding the fire in front of my face

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then I looked upwards with a sigh, then hugged Ho-Oh, who hugged me back

 _Good choice...this fire would have really hurt..._ Ho-Oh put her fire away

 _how...oh man...why?_ I felt my rage returning, but then I dulled it to a question

instead of answering my question, Ho-Oh took off her dress and her bra and panties, and threw them on the ground next to me. She then lightly set me on the ground and climbed on top of my shaft, and I felt warm and cuddly again. She wasted no time performing theSAME DAMN TRICK FOR THE THIRD TIME, with the exact same effect. but she didn't climb off, just held back a laughing fit and bounced up ND down on my shaft, sending me more pleasure and that warm cuddly feeling.

 _what's the matter...hahaha...seen that...heh...trick...before?_ Ho-oh spoke between holding back her laughter

"That's the third time. Today!" I revealed as Ho-oh started to fondle with her bust as she bounced

I felt another climax coming, and Ho-Oh just waited it out, climaxing just before I did, the clamp mechanism triggering my own climax.

Ho-oh, without hopping off of me, psychically put her clothes back on and managed to draw Annebelle to her. Then she hopped off, foxing her panties and her dress back over her genitals, and hugged me tight.

"Fell all warm and cuddly?" Ho-Oh whispered in my ear

I nodded, absent-mindedly groping her butt cheek.

"Good...stop that! I had to screw up your memory just so you would come over here without a fight. Annebelle used you as her own personal toy, and Arceus herself had to reverse that, and finally your friend...what's her name?" Ho-oh explained

"Ho-Oh?" I asked, smiling innocently and looking skywards

Ho-Oh slapped my head, rolling her eyes

"Other one!" Ho-Oh asked

"Oh, you mean leaf..." I figured out

"Mmhmm...anyways, she didn't know where you were, so...yeah. Stuff went down, she got screwed 90 times in three days, no joke." Ho-Oh revealed

"What the fuck?!" I asked, surprised

"My reaction exactly, anyways, I think that it's cuddly nap time..."Ho-Oh said as she set me down on the ground and hugged me tight, with her arms and with her wings

I fell asleep real quick.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

i snapped back into reality, shaking my head a bit to clear my now blrry vision. I then was lifted up slightly from Kyurems bust, and i took in a huge gasp of icy-cold air, almost thanking Arcues i got some air before i choked.

I then was immediately kissed full-on the lips by Kyurem, but this time i somehow just knew it was truely real, as i could completely feel all of the icy cold air circulating around me, chillingme to my core. I could feel Kyurems huge body rubbing gently against my length. As she did this, i moaned, and she wasted no time slipping her tongue into my mouth, easily makingme feel truely overwhelmed by admittingly the sheer amount of love i felt for Kyurem.

¨I dont want to trap you in a moeball, i trust you enough...and love you...¨ I confessed in a moaning tone, the tone changing as Kyurem accidentally bumped into my length again

She moaned back, gently hugging me with both of her arms then usingher clawed left leg to gently take me literally down onto the ice, where she flipped me so my length was in her face. She smiled a warm smile, speaking her own little words.

¨Oh...hehehhe! i feel the same way...in fact, i feel so much love im going to make you feel absolutely wonderful before we embark on this little adventure of ours¨ Kyurem used her telepathic voice, takingmy length into her mouth and bobbingit up and down slowly, her actions infected with the effects of pure love

I had never felt this good already. EVER. I had figured out that little ¨illusion¨ was sort of like an interactive dream in which most of the events dont mean anything, but some do. But her mouth was no joke iCE cold, literally chilling my length to its core, while covering it in icy cold saliva. But it felt so marvellous, the coldness in her mouth stimulating my nerves faster than normal, and her love influenced actions literally ripping all control from me.

I moaned as a huge blush appeared on my face and i narrowed my eyes, relaxing a bit. I was absolutely locing this, especially with the moemon i had come to truly love. Kyurem then attracted her attention to my head, licking it quickly and furiously, staring me right in the eyes, causing me to snap back to attention, gasping in sharply from the intense pleasure i was experiencing.

Kyurem in-corperated that little move into her treatment, using it every time i started to drift off in my thoughts, and that happened alot. I felt Kyurem take the same pace, giggling in her telepathic voice every time i gasped from her attention catcher, and i knew my stamina was spent as she took the whole thing ito her mouth at once, reaching her right hand down to her drippingwet vagina, rubbing it furiously as she moaned.

I came into her mouth, Kyurem gulping it all down, quickly releasingme once i was done cumming in her mouth with an ¨ahhh!¨. She then fell backwards, catching her breath. I wasted no time diving in, quickly burying my head in her crotch, immediately sticking my tongue into her entrance, searching for her juices. Her vagina was icy cold, but dripping wet and super tight. i licked around a little bit, using range to try and find some of the juices i wanted. I found some as i heard her moan in her real voice softly, placing one of her hands on my head and pushing me in further. I lapped around, managing to catch some more juices.

Her juice tasted like mint, but had an extra refreshing aftertaste, making me continue to get at her, reaching my hands around and prying her ass open as wide as i could, and she moaned longand softly, pushing me hard into her crotch as her vagina clamped onto me. Her cum then streamed all over my face, only a bit got onto my face, but i wanted it ALL in my mouth. I backed away again, and Kyurem ppanted a bit before eyeing me as she stood up, then getting on all fours for me, using her hands to spread her perfect ass wide, giving me a FLAWLESS view of her ass.

I walked forawrds to her slowly, noticing her huge blush as she looked back at me. I eased myself into her vagina, and i felt the same ice coldness, dripping wetness,, and tightnes, but only at WAY higher sensory levels, moaning softly just upon entry. It was heaven, being in a tight, wet, and cold environment, but i started to thrust into her, very slowly getting used to the climate and picking up some speed.

Then her vagina began rubbing the icy cold temparature, wetness, and tightness onto me as i picked up these senses, blushing deep red and moaning, as did Kyurem. She lifted her head up for a second and then looked back at me with a sexy smirk, and i saw her big bust rocking back and forth with each powerful thrust, Kyuem easily standing her ground.

I moaned freely along with Kyurem, losing control over when i released pre, or when i moaned. It seemed like only a few seconds of pre heavenly bliss before i had to hilt myself, releasing my cum, as did Kyurem. She looked back with a huge blush and a sexy grin, and i knew she was plotting something. Once her vagina released me, i fell back onto the ice, panting in an attempt to catch my breath.

I felt her shoulder rub against my back as i also sensed her sit next to me, and i turned around to see how big she trurly was, her height easily over 9 feet, although just a smidge over. Her breast were so dreamy big, and thats about as much as i would analyze before she grabbed me by the chest, standing up slowly and staring me into the eyes, and i could breathe just fine, although i knew she would make me pay for spinning around like that.

¨well...at least this wont come as a shock...heh. you spin around? honestly i am not surprised you let me get a very pleasurable position on you...¨Kyurem spoke in her actual voice, gently setting me down on the ground, hopping on top of me

I would actually somehow fall asleep, and awaken later to find myself protected from a flurry of blizzards by Kyurem, but in a very sexual way...

* * *

 **huh. so how did you guys enjot this first chapter of basically a bit of plot, folowed by a flashback etirely and then a sexy, sexy lemon? well, i enjoyed writing it soo...ill probably just write some more of this story here. no worries, no more modified chapters. Aeromenca out!**


	2. Tutorial 2: The Icy storm

**After that first modified chapter, we now are moving on to the icy part of the story, with Kyurem and Aeromenca doing some...fun fun FUNNN things with each other...you will see the innovative ideas i have in place for this story...and maybe..whats going on.**

* * *

i awoke this time to feel extremely cold, and i knew i was under Kyurem, who im assuming was positioned doggy style so as to provide maximum protection, with her huge wings folded back down her body so as to provide maximum protection. But what i didnt get is why i had Latias no joke laying on top of me, snuggling as close as she could get, and i knew what i had been awoken by. I looked Latias in the face, her eyes wer closed, but i could see she had long grey hair extending down past her easily luscious booty, which wasnt protected by anything. Nor her bust, i would have to ask about that when she woke up. Her red wings were placed next to her body so they didnt get damaged, laying down her side from the back of her bust area, on her actual back.

They extended down her side past her knee. She had a pair of really long red socks, and she was shivering feelably, het arms wrapping around me tightly and her legs also wrapped around me, her face clearly expressing her discomfort. Right when i was about to go back to sleep, she opened one of her eyes, which was red, as was her headband. She blushed, closing her eyes and i felt some liquid dripping onto my body.

 _Latias...what are you..._ I didnt even get to finish my own thought off before latias interrupted me

 _Im so coold...i know you know the only way to warm me up..and before you ask, why would i wear clothes in the wild?_ Latias answered my qquestions, unwrapping her legs for a second as she eyed me with one eye

I nodded my head, bringing one arm up to gently spread her asscheeks and insert my length inside of her, and she widened her eyes, but then dimmed them a bit. She blushed really red, but then kissed me, closing her eyes.

 _Oh this is SO not what i meant you naughty, nauughty boy...i cant believe you have the guts to just do that to a legendary..._ Latias scolded, wrapping her legs around mine agian, and she bounced slowly, making sure not to break the kiss

 _B-bu-_ I tried to protest, but she cut me off

 _No buts...im going to give you the time of your life...and honestly this is wayyyy better than what i had in mind to warm ourselves up..._ Latias spoke quietly, breaing off the kiss and opening her eyes to slowly boune on me, blushing read and moaning quietly

I simply closed my eyes and literally let her rock me back to sleep, but she wasnt going to have that, as she literally forced me to keep awake with her powers, making sure she got tired enough before snuggling as close as she could, not bothering to distatch herself from my length.

* * *

when i awoke again, the snowstorm had turned more into a blizzard, and i was starting to freeze. Fortunately, Kyurem by now had rolled on her side, and i snuggled up close to her, latias snuggling close to me, not letting me crawl the 3 or 4 feet into Kyurems circular huddle shape without her. It only took a few seconds, but it was worth it, as i instantly felt warmer. Latias opened her legs, ivitingme in. I stared into her eyes as the snowstorm raged all around us, and i inserted myself, then pulled her close to me, rubbingmy b ody gently against her literally legendary bust.

I screwed her as hard as i could without moving Kyurem, who was upon a quick glance just asleep, nothing to worry about. Latias purred and moaned, and blushed as i hammered her hard, slipping in and out of her with ease. i moaned too, and blushed as i lifted her up and took her out into the snowstorm, daring to hammer her as hard as i could doggystyle, pounding her with all my might. I lifted her body up so i was basically givingher a big hug, massaging her breasts and hammering her lower lips at the same time, moaning uncontrollably and blushing, as latias moaned rather softly as she purred. I came with Latias before toto long, and took her back into Kyurems embrace.

Latias simply shut her eyes and smiled a bit, reaching a hand down to finger herself briefly before yawning and cuddling with me, her body heat restored by the intense fuck session we just had.

 _wow...you would dare fuck a powerful legendary who is going to die of cold...out in the snowstorm!? you really are selfless..._ I heard a voice say, as i realized i was virtually starving, and would no doubt be dead if it wasnt for Latias

Latias simply smiled and pulled me close.

¨Were not going to die...¨ Latias whispered in my ear as the snow started to really rage around us, and i fell asleep before too long

* * *

i awoke once more to literally see Reshiram staring down upon me in all her glory, looking rather pleased for some odd reason. I tried to dismiss this as an i was going insane dream, and it indeed was, as i would then open my eyes a sliver, and lay my eyes upon a really mean lookingBanette. i prepared for a fight, but the Banette couldnt stand something, as her eyes were tearing up.

She was about maybe 5 foot 5 or so, with really long beautiful purple hair, covered up at the top by a banette head hat. She has a black dress with a short skirt that doesnt cover up her light purple panties. she has all sorts of black streamer like extensions from her dress, and extra long sleeves. she has black leggings but wears no socks.

The Banette was startled by my arms wrapping around her and pulling her in towards me, basically bringing her into a hug. She didnt even try to act tough, i could tell she was going to die, so i gave her a big hug, and she just melted in my hug, smiling all bug and snuggling close to me next to Latias. Once again i fell asleep during the raging snowstorm outside my small little group of moemon.

* * *

I woke up barely this time, no sexual stimulus, no nothing. the snowstorm was raging outside, but the Banette i had hugged in when she somehow missed me was poking my cheek. I opened one eye, and saw her wrap her arms around me, exerting a big smile. I couldnt help but notice her wet spot down there, since she was huggingme awkwardly due to our war,th position. She followed my gaze and blushed bright red, but smirked and kissed me, whisppering in my ear as she snuggled as close to me as she could.

¨a-a-anything...f-f-or you..m-m-master...¨She stammered in her whisper, i wouldve thought due to the cold, but she was samwitched by me and Latias, so it couldnt be that

I closed my eyes, and was really warm from Banette and Kyurem´s combined body heat. I fell asleep once again.

* * *

At last, i noticed the storm was no longer raging around me, but instead was trying to be controlled by Zekrom. Again i dismissed it as an illusion, but when i felt a literal shocking touch, i jolted awake and came face-to-face with her. She seemed to size me up, standing back a bit and folding her arms, looking to the sky.

I sized HER up, and she was slightly smaller than Kyurem, maybe 8 feet tall, with again big bust. shr has short blue and black hair that is mostly covered up by a zekrom-esque hat, then armored plating in the style of a one piece covering her torso. She has two additional wings sticking up from her shoulders, and clawed gloves with a literal backside. She then has jet black armor covering her legs almost entirely. All of her armor is pure jet black, except for her generator tail.

I said nothing, and was literally picked up as a result, and i noticed Banette jumped up at Zekrom, despite the sie difference, and slashed at her, the attack doing nothing, but Zekrom giving me a glare, but ehn her gaze softened.

¨wow...youre in the middle of a freaking Kyurem blizzard, and youre huddled by te creator of it. Really? you dont know whats wrong with her do yo-¨ Zekrom was cut off by a pure white shape cutting through the blizzard, which had started again, Reshiram, who used a kick as she landed

She glared at me, and walked a few steps to get humongous above me.

¨I fail to see why on earth you wouldnt know this! she has a track record for pulling this kind of stuff, ya know! oohh! im gonna kick your ass!¨ Resiram growled VERY menaclingly, taking a fighting pose

She was purely beautiful, sure, but you do NOT know the meaning of fear until you have a superpowered moemon coming after you. She was slightly bigger than zekrom,and had beautiful hair that went from white to purple as it flowed downwards. She had blue eyes that glared daggers into me, she was clearly pretty pissed. She had a shorter one-piece white armor, and more tufty arm guards that extend from her elbow. her leggings end in a boot and start in a tri-pointed tuft, and her magnificant white wings stretched wide and her generator behind her.

¨I will show no mercy!¨ Reshiram bellowed as she ran forawrds towards me, taking flight, then swoping around and flying back for me

I ducked the first strike, staying purely low to the ground. I then very quickly ran back under cover of Kyurems body, sucking her bigbust in an attempt to wake her up, shouting my response as i did so.

¨i didnt know this...because ive never seen her do anything wrong!¨ I yelled at Reshiram as i saw my Banette getting back up and running over towards me

Banette jumped right before Reshiram swooped over Kyurems body, and i caugh her, gently setting her down in the area as i sat up, using Kyurems body as a strategic barrier.

I will say this: you dont know the meaning of fear until you have a legendary out for your ass whooped. Reshiram is HUGE, fast, and powerful.

¨You dont stand ONE chance.¨ My eye twitched as i got hit by something that didnt knock me out istantly, a hand

I spun around to see it was a shaymins. I turned back, in my mind dismissing her as an illusion.

¨hey. thats no way to treat a person who just wants to help you!¨ The shaymin said as she sounded irratated

I closed my eyes and sat back down, dismissin her.

¨youre just an illusion.¨ I said to what i thought to be air

I felt her legs brush me as she came into my space, forcing me to open an eye to look at her. She was beautiful, maybe 4 foot 11, with green hair that flowed down a little bit past her shoulders, with a gracedia flower on the top right of her hair, its two leaves swaying off to the right. Her green eyes stared right into mine, her gaze not angry in the least, almost understanding. She had a nicely rounded butt, which she shook a bit as Banette growled at her, and small BB cup bust. She wore abslutely nothing on.

Shaymin allowed me time t looke her over before prooving her point

¨hm? listen, i get that your stuck in this dreaded blizzard, which im going to lead you out of, but really. Can an illusion do...THIS?¨ She said wink a wink as she took my length in her hand, eyeing it briefly, and then stuck it into her mouth, licking the tip as she looked me straight in the eyes the whole time

And she didnt stop there, she blushed and took the whole thing into her mouth, deepthroating me. I blushed red in pleasure and moaned quietly, noticing that Reshiram and Zekrom were now gone. Shaymin commanded my attention though, she was skilled. She whirled her tongue all around my length as she started to bob her head, and i covered my mouth, but that didnt help as i moaned softly anyways. Shaymin then took it out of her mouth and in between her bust. she kneeled down, using her hands to press her two breasts together while i thrusted, allowing her to lick the head every time it cacme up. i exploded after only a few seconds of this treatment.

I thought she was done then, but she came up from behind me, whispering in my ear.

¨oh..im so not anywhere near done with you...im gonna make you regret callingme an illusion, understanderable or not.¨ She whispered as she pushed me down into the gap formed by Kyurem and Banettes bodies, the ladder who was ´sleeping´.

I saw her gloved hand in her panties, but then i was forced to a certain postion, laying with my head up, which allowed Shaymin to slink down and ease herself on, smirking as she grabbed Banettes hand, pulling her up and pointing to me. Shaymin silently reached her hand into Banettes panties, rubbing and fingering her roughly, and her eyes widened, as she squirmed trying to get away. Banette merely flashed a glance to me before she took on her fierceness, using a QUCIK punch on shay min, who used her other hand to catch her fist.

Shaymin then called up some vines, and tied banette up, right on top of me, having the vines pump her vagina and ass slowly, being careful to save virginity. I simply stared at Shaymin as she fell down, huggingme and moving just her ass up and down, her pussy just kind of slinking up and down my shaft.

¨Hard...go hard.¨ I told shaymin and she nodded, sitting back up and pounding herself really, really hard on me, making sure to give me a couple good circle rodeos and smudging my length beneath her

She still had be moaning uncontroabbly, blushing madly and looking away. Shaymin simply rode me once more, before i blew my load inside of her, Shaymin finally lettingme hear her angelic voice and not the echoey celestial one

¨oo-ohh...that was really nice...i...¨ I watched as Shaymin fell asleep on me

I reached up and dis-teatched Banette, who was blushing so red. I gently moved shaymin off of me and lead banette out into the storm and was about to give her an order when she licked the tip of my length boldly, staring me straight in the eyes as she did it.

¨Youre MINE now...¨ She said in a menacing tone, glaring at me

Her voice was actually pretty nice, but somehow her blowjobs were just heavenly, the way she keeps twisting her muth. She bobbed her head up and down, her gaze weakening until it became super soft, to the point in which she let me go and used her hands to super gently massage the shaft while she kept me quiet with a kiss.

I could just not sotp moaning, she somehow knew where to expose, i was blushing so red as she kissed me, her eyes closed and her face a pleased one at the very least. She opened her eyes, then broke away from the kiss briefly, then glared at me as she forcedly pried my mouth open and shoved a random didldo in it, moving it in and out.

¨s-suck i-i-iit...oh my gosh! mmmmmmmmm...eeep!¨ Banette whispered as she shoved the didlo in and out, and i willingly sucked on it, causing Banette to get pretty turned on

I reached into her panties, rubbing her at a really fast pace, pulling her close so i could test her stamie, though all she seemed to do was blush really red and moan sotfly.

¨so...you...like...that, huh?¨ I whispered in her ear menacingly, and as ii figured, she got more and more turned on

I slapped her ass super hard, bending her over and forcing her to give me a blowjob, then spreading her ass wide with my hands. Banette yelped and then moaned, knowing i had found her weak spot. She sucked me super willingly , deepthroating constantly, which made it extremely difficult to talk.

¨so...you like...i-i-i-i-i-ttt...a-ahh...w-wwhen i a-a-a-abuse you?¨ I stammered as she deepthroated me, rubbing herself furiously, even fingering herself with moth hands

Sje released me with a loud pop. then switched her position, and i grabbed her ass and swung her up, getting her blush. But then i held her up, thrusting mercilessly into her still, but massaging her bust at the same time. Banette moaned and blushed and melted in my arms. She caved in and started moaning super loudly, to the point in which i slacked her a bit and began hammering her by bending her over slightly as i fucked her, which had her glance back at me and moan, full of lust as she blew herself all over me, my load not done. She didnt seem fazed.

She simply walked over and whispered in my ear, making it diffucult to concentrate.

¨fell thiiss? mmmm...im super cute to you, arent i? huh?¨ banette stuck a finger up my ass, and i jumped, which she pulled me back and continued whispering in my ear, slapping my penis hard, and causing its climax, which she gobled much of, and afterwards, i pulled her in close, so her face was with mine

I blushed red. She whispered seductive statements.

¨heheh. fuck me...all nighttt...against a walll...oohh...¨Banettes eyes rolled up, i grabbed her bust riughly and dragged her to the ground, burying her into the ground, gently sucking on the nipples while humping her entrance

She gave me a very smug look then moaned loudly, making sure i got her point.

¨im not going ot be able to control myself around you...lemme take my underwear off...youre gonna make me sooooo hornnnyyy...¨she said with a smug grin, but i had her right where i wanted her

i hugged her gently, and made MY point.

¨you sure it isnt because you have a soft spot for me?¨ I whispered this and Banette didnt even bother hiding her feelings, just kissed me nice and slow, drivingme back into the pile with Kyurem and company, Shaymin awake and looking extremely amused

She however, waved her arm, and me, Banette, and latias, who had just woken up, followed her into the forest. Not shortly afterwards, i wanted to see Banette screw this admittingly really cute goodra who was awaiting us.

She wasabout 6 feet tall, with long purple hair, green eyes, a cheerful expression, and a decent butt and average bust. But she had a green coth of sorts wrapped around thes parts. She was awaiting us, and Shaymin beckoned to her. I collapsed. I felt Banette do the same. But before i passed out, i heard a giggle from right above me, and it belonged to a fighting type.

And then i heard another voice, this one echoey like Kyurems, but purely beautiful...

* * *

When i awoke, i slowly raised one eyelid, freezing beyond belief. I noted Kyurems warm body was no longer behind me, and instead i felt soft fur and a smaller, but warmer body in its place. I also noted the fact that i was only dreaming the friendships with Shaymin and even Banette, but it made me wonder as i shivered in my complte frigid state, why had i dreamed of Banette? or Shay-

I opened one eye again and looked to the sky, noting the snow had noticably slowed down, and also i looked back down to see the Shaymin literally from my dreams curled up in a ball, shivering. She was only a ways away, but my own comfort competed for priority, but in the end i groggaly got up, lookingback briefly to confrim the warm body was Latias, who started shivering once i started crawling over towards the Shaymin. she was only ten feet or so away, but it seemed like miles. I finally got to her.

I found her hand and pulled on it, tugging her slowly back to where me and Latias were situated, also noticing Kyurem only a short distance away, and sitting up as she looked up. I got mesmerized shortly by her beauty and failed to notice the exact same Banette from my literal dreams shivering right in front of me, but i managed to get back to Latias. The Shaymin noticably crawled over and cuddled close to Latias, making sure that my hand never lest hers, tugging me along with her, and carefully wedged me bewtween the two very cute and busty legendaries.

I quickly reached my arm out and grabbed what i confirmed to be the Banette and pulled her in as close as i could, but then my conciousness slipped and i fell asleep, in a sort of hibernation stage.

* * *

I awoke still wedged between my two smaller legendaries, and i had a major boner this time, and i could noticably feel the Banette on top of us three, and that the snow had stopped falling if the looming shadow of who im assuming was Kyurem was any indication. I opened one eye slowly, and noted Kyurem covering us up with her huge body, regardless of the fact it HAD indeed finally stopped snowing. My head was just barely above Latias and Shaymin, and then did i notice i had no moeballs.

But i somehow knew this agony wasnt over yet, as i saw what appeared to be freaking embers sizzle inches before my face, and just then did i note the two collosal figures of Reshiram and Zekrom towering over me, Latias, shaymin, Banette and even Kyurem.

¨It was either them or the fire storm raging outside...¨ Kyurem whispered, and i noticed her whole body was covered in burns

I winced, and noted the calmness of Zekrom and Reshiram, both of them calmy looming over us, not looking irrated or anything. I stared into Zekroms eyes, and she stared back, as i felt the ideal world she so desired flash before my eyes, but i shook my head, Kyurem blushing as she tilted her head at me. I then stared into Reshirams eyes, and she too stared back. I saw the world of turth she desired, and once again i shook my head to rid the image. I stared this time into Kyurems eyes, and she smiled and blushed, already knowing how i felt about her.

I stared into her eyes, and found myself making out with her soon afterwards, Reshiram and Zekrom in turn watching us, smirking. The glanced at each other before walking away further into the cave. Kyurem didnt wait one second before she poked Shaymin and Latias awake, and then backed up a bit.

I glared at her, knowing she wanted me to be layed in a threesome right before her eyes. She in turn kissed me, as Latias and Shaymin got up and stretched, and i got just the most wonderful views of the very most beautiful moemon. I wrenched myself free easily, with Kyurm spreading her legs, and thats the last i saw before i walked across the bumpy cave floor to be right behind where the two were stretching, barely three feet apart. As i approached, they both glanced back at me briefly, then stretched their legs wide, leaning their head forawrds until they touched, then silently making out, the both of them closing their eyes and melting into this kiss.

They must have known i thought that this was the hottest thing ever, and closing their eyes just made it more unbearable. I never have felt so much lust, with my length stone hard and oozing pre just by looking at the hot scene before my eyes. They parted ways, the both of them crawing up to me and working as a team to take me down, Latias swinping at me with her extended claws, while Shaymin summoned some leaves. I decided to throw my hands up and weather the hits, but then they stood up, Shaymin pushingmy hands down, then blushing red as Latias did.

Shaymin quickly kissed me, and i must say, i never thought i would feel so much love course through me at once. Somehow, my selfless acts had made these girls like me very much. Shaymin went no further than a simple kiss, but bopped my nose as she pulled away, going back to her stretches. Latias did the same, showing her gratitude by kissing me, her intents a bit more on the naughty side, as she rubbed herself against me a bit, but still did not go any further, doing the same as Shaymin did, stretching and all.

¨Wait...im a moemon trainer...¨ I remembered as i frowned a bit, but didnt say anything about no clothing or no moeballs, as my core truly did not care

Latais and Shaymin perked up at the mention of this, spinning arond and getting into a fighting stance, looking fierce. They held hands as they did this.

They growled at me for a few seconds before they noticed my lack of moeballs or clothing, noticably refusing to drop their guard.

¨hmp... o..ok...i cant sense any evil...¨ Shaymin muttered as she dropped her guard a little bit, removing her hand from Latias

Latias dropped her guard too, and the two of them walked up to me, sizing me up and slowly circling around me, taking in every detail. They did this for a little while before Banette stirred and stood up, also stretching herself out. She looked over at the girls and walked over, looking confused. Latias and Shaymin walked a few feet away and got into their thinking poses, and Shaymin smirked.

¨Ya know hes a moemon trainer...¨ She whispered into Banettes ears, and she perked up, turning fierce as she should be, glaring at me

She didnt drop her guard, even when she noticed that i lacked standard moemon training equipment.

¨Fight me...i refuse to believe you have ANY good intentions until you prove you can beat me..in a one on one fist fight...¨ Banette mumbled, glaring at me in an intimidating manner

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head at this. I remembered how fist fights would be normal or fighting moves, but then i figured out a loophole. i got into a fighting position myself, and Banette showed off her extremely surprising agility, closingthe gap within a blink and unleashing a fast flurry of striked on me, smirking as she grabbed my arm and spun me around, gigerly tossingme into one of the cave walls.

I held in a wail of pain as i hit the wall, the breath knocked out of me and my body now all bruised and sore,. I felt something grab my leg, and Banette held me up at eye level, snorting in frustration before closing her eyes and folding her arms, dropping me.

¨Oh...but you wanted to throw me into a wall, didnt you...? as a loophole to the fact any physical attack wouldnt harm me? i can sense you should know better...hah. i will give you the idea..and the courage to fight me in the first place, abiding the dis-advantage...but i knew i would win...¨Banette spun around, giving me a good taste of her harsh personality

She glanced back at me, checking my face for any tears, and when she found none, she softened up a little, turning back around and staring me in the face with a glare.

¨hmmm...i think i might enjoy testing you...testing your limits... ¨Banette muttered with a huge smirk as she grabbed my length roughly, staring at my startled face

I jumped a bit, also noting the fact that Shaymin and Latias were pretending like the couldnt see anything, turning around and laying on the ground. i could sense they couldnt help but want to see this.

 _hmph...surprised easily are we? oh...but my power and skill goes beyond that of a normal Banette...far beyond...and i will just say this now...i would have died if it wasnt for you selflessly adding me to your little pyramid of warmth...and i cant fake not being happy, because i really am...that was really sweet of you to do that, even a girl like me who has effectively sworn to herself to be the toughest, harshest and most manipulating moemon out there to avoid my powers being used for evil can melt..._

 _And yes,..i have telepathy..as well as being very agile and strong...and..._ Banette showed me her telepathy

Banette stroked me slowly using her whole hand, sliding her thumb around as she did this, and making sure i couldnt do anything but stare into her eyes. She stopped moving, but wouldny let go.

 _My name..is..actually not given..but all of those who live to tell of my horrific ways call me the sorceress...and..there are alot of evil people are out there..lets hope you arent one of them...so far you absolutely arent...and are honestly rather cute.._ The ¨Sorceress¨ used her telepathy to let me know all of this information

She then blushed, and i noted her feautures. She was slightly taller than most Bannette, probably 5 foot 11. She had red eyes that stared into your soul. She had long purple harit that flowed down past her shoulders, and wore a hat that complreted her ¨Banette¨ look, with its two black streamer-like protrusions limp. She wore a black dress that began from a yellow zipper like rim just above her CC cup breasts, and her dress flowed down to just below the rim of her panties, thickening up as it did so. It had black sleeves that entirely encased her arm. She wore lavender panties that did a decent job of covering her up. And her tail, with a yellow star like tip, with more black streamer-like protrusions besides it, completed her scary and menacing look, but also a sexy one.

In order to get these details, however, i had to peep up and look all around her body, and when i was done, she was staring straight ahead with a massave blush, with her right hand inside her panties. I leaned forwards and boldly kissed her.

* * *

 **Im actually going to cut that off there for right now, because of typing lag that i dont like. The next chapter will continue RIGHT where this one leaves off.**


	3. Tutorial 3

**Well heres now ¨part two¨ of this little segment, with the typing lag that is STILL here annoying the fuck outta me. Guess its good for a cliffhangar tho.**

* * *

Instead of entirely punishing me and destorying me completley, the ¨Sorceress¨ returned my kiss, exerting a noticeable amount of love, even moaning into the kiss as i could see that she was furiously rubing herself. I entered my tongue into her mouth, but she broke away, her face red with a blush, as she dropped her panties down onto the ground, spinningaround and bending over.

 _NO teasing..i want to test your stamina straight away...now pound me with all of your might!_ She almost moaned, giving me a bad nosebleed and a serious boner

I nodded and walked up a step, easing my length into her rather dry vagina. I forced my way inside, and sfel the same amazing sensation, like masturbating but more powerful. In truth my sense with the wetness sent me into overdrive, renderingme almost helpless and unable to truly feel the sensations.. I forced may way through, moaning softly and blushing red, The Sorceress moaninga bit, and i could see her blush as her tits started to rock with my powerful thrusts.

I gritted my teeth and pounded into her mercilessly, not to achiever a specific goal, but rather to create pleasure, and that it did. the powerful thrusts rubbed the Sorceresses vagina all over me, and i moaned at an audible volume, blushing deep red. I heard Banette moan rather loudly, lookingback at me as i pounded into her, a huge blush present on her face. I felt my limits being maxed oout, and i hilted myself in her vagina releasing my load and falling back, catching my breath afterwards.

 _You...you can give me a n-nickname...holy shit...ive never felt like that, the only thing i felt from you was pure goodness and pure heart..._ Banette telepathecally spoke, snuggling up close to me

Just then, i heard another voice, this one calm and collected echo across the cavern, and i noticed the absence of Shaymin, Latias and Kyurem, the very former of which came around the corner as i laid eyes upon a Lucario. she was holding her head down a bit, with a noticable blush present on her face as she spoke, her long two-tailed style blue hair that reached past her rounded ass normally just going past her butthole specifically. She had her jackal ears, with two arm length blue gloves extending to a little past her elbows into gloved hands. she wore a yellow one piece-swimsuit style fur jacket over her midscetion, covering up her admittingly flat chest, the white spike in the center looking rather menacing. She had a bit of a random blue bunched up short part on her theigh, then blue leggings. She held her left hand over her breasts, and her right hand was pointing at me.

¨You cant have it all...but you can assemble the mightiest team...and go conquear all evil..my name is Lucy, and i can sense the hero inside you...although i cannot promise that you will suceed on your journey...¨ Lucy spoke loud, her voice echoing as she lifted her head, her red eyes eyeing me

I then saw Shaymin round the corner, looking panicked as she ran into the cavern we were in, grabbed both mine and Banettes hands, dragging me along by force, right out the cavern and to the entrance of the cave. I remembered the prescence of Reshiram and Zekrom, and as we emerged, i saw Kyurm ready to take off with Latias next to her, the both of them lookingrather panicked. Shaymin stood still for a moment before she was emerged in a green light, her form changing to her sky form, her hair turning a bit shorter, and the gracedia flower grew rather large, as her bust also grew bigger, and she now wore a pair of white leggings and a cool looking red scarf, nd now had above average DD cup breasts, and was also 5 foot 11 now, but otherwie she was the same as before.

Shaymin then jumped off of the cliff to our left, effortlessly skatingon air, and she was going pretty fast. Kyurem and Latias took off, each one of them zoomingthrough the sky, Kyurem shootinga beam of ice from her generator, while Latias gracefully and beautifully flew about, but quickly flew underneath Shaymin, and flew her over to set all of us down on Kyurems rather massive back, each one of us grabbing onto something.

I grabbed onto her body, and Shaymin grabbed onto my back, laying her head on my shoulder. I saw Banette grab onto Latias again as the two went off. Latias went back to soaring through the sky, with Banette on her back, swerving in certain placed to aviod something.

 _What the frick is going on!?_ I asked, confused

 _Well, the cause of the abnormal weather, and by the name of Collosis, basically a bundle of Moemon spirits wishing for revenge on Arcues for her judgement on their souls sensed the heroes in us and are coming to our location. So basically, we are fleeing...and what good will our efforts be without the unitor of us and someone to train..with...?_ Shaymin explained telepathically, Kyurem flying very fast throught the air as i saw clouds whizz past

After a little while, i fell asleep again, i couldnt help it since i was so tired.

* * *

when i awoke, i was in a safe, grassy plain with my moemon sprawed out in various places, Shaymin still in her sky forme, her legs spread wide as she was sleeping face-up, and literally all i had to do was sit up and move over her. I surveyed her luscious body, and blushed red when i saw her eye open up a bit, and she clamped her legs together, quickly reaching down and placing me inside of her, then sitting up so i had to carry her in my arms, and i blushed as did shaymin, my body not fully ready for her ludicrously tight constricting vagina, quickly growing wet as Shaymin blushed redder, kissing me to hide some of her pleasure.

I kissed her back, just being a simple kiss, and attempted a thrust into her tight pussy, managing to spread it open a bit as i managed only a few thrusts before a burning pleasure shot up through me, maing me stop and moan super loudly in unison with Shaymin, unable to keep it in.

t-that...can only happen when i have found a soul mate...¨ Shaymin said with a HUGE blush on her face, relaxing a bit and gently knockingme down to the ground, getting into postion

She then started bouncing on me hard, somehow powering through the burning pleasure which became all i could feel, like ice burning, but with this delicious pleasure that made me pre-cum uncontrollably, with Shaymin, who looked down and stared me in the eyes, bending down so she could kiss me, still moving her plump ass up and down my length, the burning sensation super powerful and hardly withstandable, and right then i came with Shaymin, as we both blushed red and kissed each other harder, moaning loudly into the kiss as we did so, our fluids mixing big time, then flushed out as i distatched. Shaymin would not allow me to lean back for air, instead kissing me harder, and i returned it.

Shaymin then backed away, returning to her sleep, and i backed away too, to run into something VERY sturdy.

¨huh? ... Ae-Aeromecna? is that you?¨ I recognized that voice, one i had heard alot in the past, but had been forgotten in recent years

I spun around, my eyes tearing up as i hugged my Empoleon Emily, who hugged me back, then expectedly pushed me into her big bust, blushing big, mumbling a few words as she did this.

My Empoleon was not present in my little personal confuzzling adventure because she was unfortunately busy doing her own thing, which would happen to be fighting elsewhere in secret under the radar. But she is back now.

¨You know how we do things around here...¨ Emily whispered as i started to lick her big busts slowly, hearing the grass beneath us crunch

She is about 6 feet tall, with short sea blue hair and i yellow crown on the top of her head, making her appear regal. She ahs the most beautiful blue eyes, and wears a coat which is white at the top of her body, but switches to the color of her hair as it passes her waist, and flows down to her feet, which are covered in fuzzy yellow slippers. She has well above average DD cup breasts, and a blue tie which completes her very regal appearance.

I pulled away from our personal special hug, and then wrapped my arms around her, and she returned my hug. We then broke apart and i finally got a chance to look at the apparantly endless plain around us, personally very confused about where we were.

Then i saw Shaymin and Latias duking it out, throwing their best moves at each other. Latias was using her psychic attack while she flew around Shaymin, who was being spun in a circle rapidly, quickly losing conciousness. But she buckled down and threw her hands out and opened them as if using a hadouken, and a seed flare opened fire, landing a direct hit on Latias, throwing her to the ground, Latias looking back at Shaymin fiercly, her legs spred. She didnt blush or look in the least bit sexual, quickly jumpingup and connecting her arms with Shaymin, the two now engaged in a shove fight, which Shaymin won, shoving Latias down to the ground, raising her hand up, her arm cloaked in spikes. She then brought it down, actually starting to finger Latias, havingher squirm and moan, as well as scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Latias quickly giving in.

Shaymin removed herself, turning to face me with a naughty smirk, Latias getting back up, holding herself and blushing, hanging her head. Latias walked over to be next to me, unexpecdely hugging me tight, sobbinga bit into my shoulder.

¨owwee...oww..oww...that hurtt...¨ Latias sobbed into my shoulder, not holding back her emotions

I stroked her hair gently, patting her shoulder as i did so, and i saw Shaymin had snuck up to be in my face, quickly hugging Latias, Latias gasping in shock, but snuggling comfortably. I heard Emily snicker but then Kyurems huge and heavy footsteps, and visibly threw her hand to the side in a commanding motion, and finally Emily taking a fighting stance.

I turned my head to see Kyurem shooting a glaciate, the pointed icicles circling around Emily, who held her ground, instinctevely threw her hands up in defense, then i noticed her sleeved hands. The icicles struck on Emily, but she remained standing after the icicles struck, her arms frozen and her crotchal area noticably not frozen, but her right theigh was, in the front of it. I saw Emily smirk and open her mouth, shooting a hydro pump at Kyurem, who actually wasnt shocked at Emily being still standing, and took the Hydro Pump, being pushed back, the high powered pump pushing Kyurem back, Kyurem roaring in pain as the pump ran over her burn wounds, ending up about thirty feet back from her original position. Kyurem was noticably kneeling over and actually crying in pain aas i saw most of the burn wounds she had acclaimed from protectingus from the apparent storm of fire were bright red gashes and were extremely visible.

Emily gasped and covered her mouth with her two fins, which had unfrozen thanks to Banettes psychic attack. I mentally gave her a nickname.

 _Enchantra, i will call you Enchantra._ I tired communicating telepathically, and i saw her nod, turning and looking at me

 _Enchantra, i like it! perfect._ Enchantra called out in approval

But then i heard Latiass voice chime in, Latias then kissing me full on the lips, and i kissed her back, loving her suggestion.

 _What about...the Icy Queen?_ Latias suggested, and i raised an eyebrow, looking at Banette

Banette blushed really bright red, staring at Latias with an ¨Are you serious?!¨ look. I was extremely confused by this, but i simply kept quiet.

¨you do know that a Banette isnt capable of the power she has shown, right? im just saying..¨ Latias whispered in my ear, and i looked at Banette, who simply called for Shelly

I wondered who shelly was, but Shaymin lookedaover at her with a ¨what?¨ look, and i figured out that Shelly was Shaymins real name. I watched as Shelly ran over to Banette and came to her side, listening to her as she whispered something in her ear with a blush as she sort of stared at me a bit, causing me to wonder just what the heck was going on. Latias pulled me to face her, squaringup with a smirk, and punched me right in the nose, looking at me innocently with a head tilt.

I snorted and returned fire, landing a strike right in her mouth, and she backed up, looking down for a second before slowly raising her head and looking at me, smirking huge. I knew then i had made a HUGE mistake, as i took into account the situation at hand.

Latias pointed a finger at me, her eyes glowing pink. I dropped my guard and began to run away, but Latias threw me straight up into the air, hovering me in the same spot for a few seconds before flinging me striaght down, ending up barely being slowed down enough so the impact wouldnt kil me, but it hurt so bad that i was unable to lift a finger or even do as much as tear up.

And tear up i did, as i somehow noticed Latias slinging her hair back sexually in clear defiance, and before i was forced to hang my head low in pain, i heard a voice, another echoey and powerful one, ring out in my head.

 _Dont you dare punch one of the snowy trio in the face EVER agian, you hear me?! If you do i will PERSONALLY make sure you regret it..._ The voice spoke, and i was unable to do as much as cry into the ground, the pain so extreme i couldnt do anything, but not severe enough that i broke, or somehow got injured, and i couldnt go unconcious

Instead i was forced to listen to what was going on, hearing alot of battles going on between the five i had rounded up, heariing somehow a new voice, flowing and beautiful right around me alot of times. I heard Kyurems huge footsteps and zooming sounds around me, and i heard a massave thud, and i imagined Latias was fighting Kyurem, and i ws proven correct as i heard a loud booming sound as a Dragon Pulse fired, and i heard Latias fall to the ground beside me, but never getting up, instead deciding to stay on the ground next to me, gently stroking my hair.

I couldnt do anything about it, only close my eyes, which hurt alot, and utter a soft sound of pleasure. then i felt myself being flipped over, and then directly afterwards a kiss on the lips, which i couldnt return or gratify, only lay there weakly.

¨hehehehee! hes so cute when hes out of it...¨ Latias softly cooed, and i opened my eyes weakly, as it was the only thing i could do.

I then felt a sort of heal pulse emit from Latias, and then i felt my strength return, enough that i could open my eyes and blush red, and squirm as Latias pinned me to the ground, slipping her tongue into my mouth, and i returned it, hearing Latias moan into the kiss. Then i felt herself rubbing her lowerlips, making it a point so i knew she was doing it, purposevely bumping me with every rub. She used heal pules again, and the rest of my strength returned, and i was able to fight her with all of my strength, wrestling her with my tongue.

 _My name..is Lucy...the most powerful out of the Snowy trio and now the most powerful out of all of the moemon you have befriended so far...its a pleasure to be alive after you saved my life...but it was only fate that made me win that tournamnet with flying colors..._ Lucy telepathically told me, and i couldnt look around, only moan in suspense as Lucy slowly pulled away, brushing her hair aside sexually

I then quickly looked around, but got hushed by Lucys quick movement in spearing herself on me, forcing me to feel an exrremely burning pleasureful pain, better than Shelly even. I moaned out loud, loudly and plesured, as did Lucy, blushing along with her. Lucy moaned as she pushed herself down all of the way, then riding me with little of my length not inside her, and i felt a wrenching feeling in my gut every circle. I blushed and moaned loudly, as did Lucy, but she started to smash herself down on me, making it a point to go really hard, moaning loudly with me and the blush covering her whole face as she did so, both of us being entirely unable to contain our pleasure.

Lucys tits bounced with each bouncem and with the third bounce after i noticed this, we both came with a long, low moan, Lucy weakly collapsing on me as i closed my eyes, relaxing. I heard Lucy moan as i felt her distatch.

¨i..i want..you...to take my...ass...¨ Lucy moaned as she eased herself down, her ass being stretched wide, notabable resistance being enforced by her ass

Lucy moaned and expressed frustration, forcing herself down quickly, and stretching herself wide and ending up entirely envoleping me. She blushed red and moaned, her eyes tearing up in pain and pleasure. However, she bounced, and my eyes focused on the fuck spot, eyeing her pussy, which was dripping out cum every time she bounced, and i then moaned in pure pleasure, my eyes shutting, and a wide blush appearing once agian.

Lucy forced her pussy forwards, as she had her legs bent backwards so her vagina was close to me. She slowly bounced up and down, putting one hand down on the ground for support, and the other rubbing her vagina, which squirted out urine. Thankfully the urine stream flew over my head, as Lucy lushed big in mostly embarrassment,, but rubbed harder, moaning loudly as she found it, her ass cumming onto my penis, as my own semen filled her ass. A little cum dripped down her legs as i distatched myself, Lucy getting up and getting poochyena style onto the ground, placing her hands on her ass and spreading it wide, revealing her perfect pussy and ass to me. she was bent over, her head touching the ground.

I stood up, looking around, and i layed eyes upon the likes of Kyurem, Shelly, and Emily, and right when i was about to turn my head a bit more, I felt Lucy grab my arm, pulling me back to face her.

¨n-no...please...dont look that way...it will be better if you dont..¨ Lucy pleaded, her face blushing as she stared me in the eyes

I frowned but nodded and stroked myself, and she spred her ass wide again for me, my penis re-inflating quickly. I thrust forwards into her tight, and extremely wet vagina, as she pushed herself into the poochyena style postion, moaning loud as i began to pound her pussy, rocking her body as her tits began to rock back and forth. I moaned myself as i pounded into her with a bit of frustration, her wet and tight vagina rubbing my penis in the perfect fashion, and before too long i found myself cumming into her vagina, alongside with her. I finished up, letting myself distatch and fall to the ground, Lucy then quickly collapsing on top of me, huggingme tight.

¨Im still horny...cmon...cant you literally screw with me some more?¨ Lucy asked with puppy-dog eyes and her mouth quivering

My eyes widened, as i noted how much sex she needed. I shook my head in disbelief.

¨All legendaries need LOTS of sexual activity..and you have nearly a whole team of legendaries.. this means...you are going to be layed ALOT.¨ Lucy informed me as she once again speared herself on her vagina, and i widened my eyes as i was knocked unconcious by the burning pleasure that shot through me

* * *

From Lucys POV

onec he was knocked out, i then started pounding myself on my cute trainer, moaning really loudly and blushing pure and red throughout my ace. I had some intense feelings for him, and i just didnt want to show him yet. I rubbed myself furiously as i pounded myself on his somehow still erect penis, then having to slam myself down on him with a long, loud and pleasured moan, cumming all over him again, this time really loosing control of my juices, my cum just oozing out of my vagina, and this time it just didnt stop.

And of course Sally managed to somehow sneak up on me, placing two hands on my breasts and rubbing them furiously, causing me to moan softly, blushingin embarassment, knowing i shouldnt be enjoying this. She pulled me up and off of him, spinning me around and kissing me furiously on the lips, and i knew how torturous it was for her to be hiding her true identity from her trainer, as she was the majestic and beautfiful Suicune.

She was able to hide herself as a Banette due to her unique ability she had learned in secret by absorbing some of her trainers power without his notice, as she had started draining his power when he first was stuck in the storm that SHE caused, after seeing Kyurem and Aeromenca in the cavern, screweing each other. Her plan meant no harm, but it was extremely naughty and would require ALOT of coverage from her fellow moemon controlled by Aeromenca.

She meant to become one of his most trusted moemon, and would have to do so by hiding her identity as a Banette, and only when the time was right would she be allowed to reveal her identity to her trainer. Such as the propecy stated she would have to do, and the rewards, so as the spoke, would be worth the efforts. However, if she failed or revealed herself too soon, her efforts would all be in vain. No one had ever managed to fulfill a propecy set by lord Arceus herself, as even the legendary moemon had serious issues fulfilling them, since she set them so that the moemon under one would have to show some REAL toughness.

Sally, the Suicune who had commited herself to this propecy, and she was determined to fulfill it, even knowing how diffucult it was. In her true form, was 6 feet tall, with beautiful flowing blue-purple hair, the color changing naturally as her hair flowed past her shoulders. She had a green emerald shaped protrusion from her top right part of her hair, sticking up in defiance. She has Small B cup breasts, which were red with need. She had then her two white streamer-like protrusions from either shoulder right now limply slumped by her side. Her emerald and what she was using as tentacles meaning in her antennae show her mood. a Red emerald showed anger, green meant normal, blue meant happy, purple meant overjoyed, rainbow meant she couldnt love you more, and will always be loyal to you no matter what you put her through, evern if you act horrible to her. Then yellow meant she was sick, Orange meant she was mildly frustrated, then Brown meant she was really sick and was also very unhappy, unusally due to being forced into something she doesnt want to do, ESPECIALLY if she is under a challenge she doesnt want to do, but is doing it for the greater good, such as this one, and finally Black meant she was feeling terrible, being a combination of any of the following emoitons: frustration, anger, sexually un-fulfilled, and sadness.

Her tentacles would correspond another color that showerd another emotion she was feeling. As of now, her emerald colroing black and her tentacles Brown. I tried to force myself out of her sexual encounter, but she hugged me super tight, reaching down and flippingme over forcefully. I ended up with my head in her crotch, giving in and showing her how sorry i felt for her, wildly licking her vagina, then entering her with my tongue, lapping up her juices that seeped out from her vagina, not enjoying their taste as they tasted sour, but i kept going. Sally was crying in her pain of this propecy pushing her to her limits, using both of her hands to stretch my ass wide, slipping two fingers into my ass, with her other hand slipping two fingers into my vagina, slowly pumping into me as the other three fingers kept my cheeks spread.

I heard her tears start to flow freely, Sally having very quickly developed feelings that Aeromenca didnt have ANY clues about, instead keeping them inside her until she culd vent them, this time on me. I caused her to cm into my mouth, lapping up all of her sour jucie, letting her abuse me, as it was the only way she was going to feel any better. But i forced her off of me, picking her up annd gently setting herself down onto Aeromenca, causig her to blush red and both her tentacles showing very bright rainbow as she gently set herself down onto his penis, suddenly smiling, but moaning freely. I watched with a smile on my face as Sally turned back to me with a look of determination on her face, then started to pound herself onto him, moaning freely and rubbing her now small breasts wildly and with much force at the same time, her milk squirting out. The instant she connected with him, i saw her emotions fix themselves, and before too long she had burst herself on his length, slowy distatching herself from him, instantly disguising herself as Banette.

And just in the nick of time, as then every other one of our fellow moemon awoke, Shelly jumping up and pulling ¨Banette¨ away, as Aeromenca then jumped awake.

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

I awoke, jumping to my feet to see Shelly and Banette hugging briefly before Banette shoved Shelly off of her. And strangely, all of the sudden the scene quickly changed, to see us on top of a live volcano. All of my moemon then transformed themselves into what i saw as weird blurs, but then i realized they all had fled the scene for whatever reason, flying down the mountain and into caves. I was left to listen to a LOUD roar of extreme displeasure, and i spun around quickly to find Banette wrestling with Reshiram herself, and Reshiram looked VERY unhappy, pushing Banette back with ease, but had her hands forcefully gripped on Banettes arms, and had lifted her up, giving Banette a ¨you wanna keep this up?¨ sort of head tilt, reaching one of her gloved hands back, the hand glowing with red and yellow fire.

I wasted no time runningup and jump kicking Reshiram, but that did no more than attract Reshirams attention, mostly because the kick forcefully shoved her a few feet back, Banette dropping to the ground. Reshiram dropped her head, her arms and legs becoming engulfed in fire as her generator powered up. She slowly rose her head, and i saw that she was PISSED, even her eyes glowing with blue fiery power, her wings stick out wide in a very threatening position.

¨You would really dare to fight me!? i mean, come on...a-hah. you really think that you can fulfill that propecy? really..no one has EVER managed to fulfill one of those...they are always meant to push us to our limits, to test how much we can take...but. i will not stop you if you are commited to this, and if you want, i will rather join your little band of heroes, seeing as how fucking BORING it is standing guard od this STUPID fucking volcano...hah. Plus, i wouldnt mind giving your little trainer some ¨fun¨...so to speak...not in the least...and. i KNOW for a FACT that without all fo our help, and i mean you are going to need Zekroms help, you WILL NOT pass your adventure...and i cant promise that you will pass even with our help...¨ Reshiram spoke in her beautiful flowing voice, dropping her agression and coming up to right in front of me, swinging her butt and winking as she said ˜fun¨

I had a noticable boner, a huge blush and a pretty serious nosebleed, which Reshiram took notice of, and clearly used her telepathy to read my thoughts.

¨Aww..isnt that adorable! nope! im not letting anything i can pick on you for escape...hehehhehee! And you ask why a powerful and impressive legendary like me would want to join your team? well, let me ask you this? why wouldnt i? i cant tell you the real reason yet...all i can tell you is that i would like to join you little band...and that you have a rough path ahead of you...youre going to need a way to save some space in your team, but without puttingthem in a...oh now thats just heartwarming...you dont even want to put them in moeballs...even if it means you have hell satisfying all of them...and keeping track of them...aww!¨ Reshiram was basically telling EVERYONE how i felt already

I squirmed as Reshiram picked me up, and opened up her one-piece.

¨would you like to hid out in here?¨ She asked with a slight blush

i blushed red, but then doubted her ability to fit me in there.

¨Oh, youll fit! just fine, in fact, dont you see im eight feet tall? and...you know that my legs are only three feet long, and my head is another all you have got to do is fold up your legs a bit...hee! come on!¨ Reshiram said as she walked closer to me, Banette blushing with a hand in her panties, once i lookes, however it reterated quickly, and came out covered in juices

I thought about how the one piece would re-act however, and in response, Reshiram stretched it out wide enough to fit me inside, then let it loose, and it naturally tightened up. I then blushed red as i walked close to her, and she picked me up, blushing herself a bit, and gently forced me inside, and her clothes tightened to fit me in, and i had to fold my legs up tofit. Inside it was pure white all around, even when i turned my head to the left or right, and when i looked up, i saw nothing but white. It was weird too, when i looked up i somehow saw Zekroms hand reaching in to get me

¨this fur has special spacial realms. it can compress you inside, but from the outside you can not see or touch anything, and you are completely non-existant from the real world...¨ Reshiram explained as i busied myself by gently suckingon Reshirams truly massive breasts, and heard Reshirams echoey moan

I felt a hand on my back, and i heard another powerful voice speak. I wasted no time hugging Reshiram, connecting myself with her lower lips, which instead of driping wet, burn out small flmaes. I wasnt scared however, and forced my way in there, experiencing sensations of burning and tightness of her vagina. I blushed and moaned in pain and pleasure, my penis literally burning , and i felt flames dancing upon it as i thrust, the white around me turning into blue as i felt the flames spread even to my soul. I heard Reshiram moan loudly in pleasure and clear happiness. Before all too long, i felt my penis regenerate, being longer and thicker than before, and my vision cleared as i had to finish up with one final strike, cumming inside of Reshiram, Reshiram also cumming, but literal fire emmited all over my penis, and i was foreced to pull out quickly, fallingonto the ground of the volcano, already roling down the side of the volcano.

But as i rolled down the volcano, i saw a black blur fly in front of me, and i was in the arms of Zekrom, who smiled warmly at me and also smirked.

¨Well, you just got some from Reshiram. you literally were just reborn, but now you have a bit more stretching power in your penis, hehe..and you are also equipped with special fiery powers...and...Reshiram has given you a special piece of fur...which will compress space, but...it wont be sufficient to keep your party pokemon from taking up alot of space however. but to get the other part...you must be reborn..by me...and i wont make it easy on you. and yes, i will also be joining your team.¨ Zekrom said with a small blush and a look of determination

My eyes widened as my eyes also glowed blue, my hands becoming engulfed in blue fire. I felt a soft and incredibly comforting fur being attatched to my hip area, and i felt my power of fire being sapped into it, my vision clearing. I stared Zekrom defiantly in her red eyes, and she bent back into a fighting position, sensingmy fighting energy.

She didnt even say anything, raising her eyebrows and quickly grabbing me and raising her left hand, which was cloaked and a wing-like black glove. I could feel the sturdiness of her armor, but it was clearly flexible too. Her right arm glowed gold, and she glared at me, frowning at me.

¨Oh? i dont think you want to do that...release all tension right this instant or I zap you until you are crying at my feet.¨ Zekrom threatened, and the fear of being zapped my golden electricity scared me enough to calm down

Zekrom gently set me down, then bending down to eye me.

¨As you would expect, i am far more fierce than Reshiram. My pride is too strong to just let you do such an act as screw me. You must earn it..and i dont think you want to fail my challenge...but i will let you fail, if you fail, you fail. lets see how you do...¨ Zekrom spoke in a powerful voice, pickingme up with her right hand, powering up her generator and flying straight up, and into the volcano

I felt the heat sear my body as we descended into the volcano, Zekrom not fazing in the least. Zekrom landed on a platform shortly afterwards, and Zekrom flung me without warning into the lava, without a word of warning. I kept my calm even as i dived headfirst into the lava. I waited a few seconds as i descended into the lava, and i felt searingpain engulf my body, as if i was being peeled apart. But istead of panicking, I calmly focused, and felt my blue fire power engulf me as if pre-cum was oozing out of my length, completely naturally. Its warm, soothing burn replace that of the lavas searing pain, even healingme. I opened my eyes and swam through the lava, coming up at its surface, gasping for air.

I knew it was a test, but it felt like Zekrom was trying her best to kill me, as the instant i emerged up through the lava, She slashed with her arms, sending two air cutter style electric beams at me. I ducked under the lava , waiting until the beams passed over me before swimming what i deciphered a few feet to the side, as my vision was pure red. I did emerge a few feet to the side, and as i emerged, Zekrom shot a freaking fusion bolt in my general area, her expression showing absolutely no mercy. I instead swam as fast as i could towards the nearest platform as Zekrom became engulfed in a golden electricity, flying up in the air. through the veil i could see her determined expression, she wasnt kidding about being fierce. She threw her arms back behind her, ending up rushing the golden strike towards me, and the instant i saw her, i dove into the lava, diving as low as could as fast as i caould. I heard the gigantic explosion of the strike hitting the lava.

I couldnt see anything, and i quicky swam up, deciding i would rather face Zekroms merciless attacks than drown in the lava, emerging above the lava just as i thought my lungs would burst, and gasped for air. I saw Zekrom diving beneath the lava, and i doubted she could stay under there, so as worry took me over, i took a huge breath and dived back under the lava, swimming fast. I saw Zekroms black body sinking fast, and i swan as fast as i possibly could, and as i reached her, i saw her eyes closing. I grabbed her hand and pulled with all of my might, but she was sooo heavy.

Regardless of this factm i refused to back down, letting every last bit of the furs energy engulf me as i swam towards the surface, the suspense and the shortness of breath almost killingme. It felt like forever as i lugged possibly one of the purely heaviest legendary moemon towards the surface, and right when i knew it was all over, i grmaced and swam with all of my might in pure defiance, somehow emerging above the surface, and i grabbed ahold of a ledge, pulling up with all my might, actually lugging Zekrom up and myself, Zekrom ending up on top of me, coughing up lava.

She opened her eyes and closed them, grimacing. Zekrom took a second before she realized what just happened, and hugged me so tight, her generator tail pointing straight up. She was actually unable to stand up, only able to pull herself up on top of me, kissing me on the lips with her eyes half closed, blushing so red i thought she had lava on her face. Somehow her vital organs and sexual ones were unharmed, although she had burned skin absolutely everywhere, and was sobbing noticably as she kissed me, unwilling to let me go, and i didnt fight her in the least, i honestly felt the same way.

Zekrom had effectevly almost literally melted in my arms, and as i closed my eyes with my flare power failing me, i felt an icy hand grab ahold of me and Zekrom, liftingme up. I felt air fly past me as i closed my eyes and collapsed entirely, Zekrom hanging onto me for dear life.

* * *

This time as i awoke, Zekrom was waiting for me, sobbing freely, clearly unwilling to let go of my life, and i realized that i was in critical condition, but my eyes flew open. I felt some weird power infuse with me, giving me a helmet of pure light, and two arm bands warpped around my wrists, along with bands wrapping around my ankles, neck, and waist. I then felt a painful compressing, which somehow turned me on so badly i literally jizzed straight onto Zekroms face, and she blushed, taking a finger and swiping it up and swallowing it right in front of my face.

Then i felt a powerful prescence...

* * *

 **i am going to cut the chapter out right there for the sake of a little shock instead of flowing through chapters. I hope all of you look forward to the next chapter! Aeromenca out!**


	4. Tutorial 4

**Here we are, picking up right where we left off, and with quite a surprise. Enjoy the next chapter guys!**

* * *

Zekrom also masturbated right in front of me, and i saw how she did so. but then i felt a hand wrap around my neck, squeezingme tightly. I heard a voice so powerful i thought i would just curl up and die just by hearing it. I wasnt even able to move while it spoke.

¨you would dare defy me!? ahahhaahahah,...how cute...you actually thought i would just let you win this trial!? Hmph! But unfortunately...i, Arcues and the goddess of all you have ever seen and of everything in general...hmph!¨ I actually could sense a bit of weakness and worry in her voice, and she was clearly unable to jus estuinguish my life, as i felt she meant to do

I wasnt hardly even able to think, even Zekrom, and now i noticed Reshiram and Kyurem were absolutely paralyzed with pure fear, unable to hardly keep themselves from fainting, much less do anything.

¨I will estuinguish your life...or so i had meant to do...agh...i really cant...even i would cry...i just...ugh...OH HOW DARE YOU!¨ Arceus absolutely boomed the last part, and my three absolutely collosal legendaries were knocked out just by hearing that, but somehow i wasnt

I felt myself being twisted around forecfully, and i had to stare into the most powerful being in the history of everythings eyes.

I have still never felt as much fear, i absoulutely should have hated her...as human nature. But somehow i just couldnt...Human nature would to be to stare into Arceuss eyes and see how inferior they are to her might, as she can kill absolutely anything with a snap of her fingers, can destroy an entire landmass with one attack, and can and will freeze you in your tracks if you so dare to defy her.

But somehow, i just couldnt hate her as i looked into her grey eyes, which made me wet myself and her with fear, and i felt so scared as she looked down to the spot then back at me, staring into my eyes. she closed them, and i hugged her as tight as i could, unable to control the sheer love for her i felt as her eyes bored into me.

I felt her tear up a bit, and closed her eyes, thrusting one hand out towards me, open end up and she turned her head to the side, tearing up more. I grabbed her hand witout a second thought, pulling her with all of ym might. She grinned and even brought a hand to her lips to supress a giggle.

¨So you would fight for me? You would defy what is in your nature, to feel inferior to my power, which could k-¨ I cut Arceus off with a kiss to her lips, no longer even afraid of her

She kissed me back, showing a surprisingamount of passion in doing so, but never stopped staring into my eyes, searching doubtedly that i would trust her enough to do this. When she found nothing, she pulled away from me and dropped me by her feet, but still wouldnt trust my loyalty.

¨W..why wont you trust me?¨ I asked as i finally got to take her magnicance in

She was literally collosal, being well over ten feet tall. She has a long grey hair that defiantly flows in midair, diverging into three separate streams. Then she has two hair spikes on either side of her head, shaped almost like an axe, but with the bottom sharp end being a bit more blunt. She has grey eyes that will literally paralyze any and all that do not trust or love her. She wears grey tunic. This tunic is light grey near her obviously massive breasts, easily being the max size(not sure what that would be), and dark grey as it flows down into a one-piece shape, forming a triangle near her vagina. She has two curved yellow crescent shaped protrusions, with four points on the ends. She wears two light grey sleeves that bunch up in a point near her shoulder, but dont actually touch her shoulder, and dont cover her hands then wears grey leggings that go down to her foot, becoming very furry and bunching at the back, then it dims down as the leggings turn into boots, also grey but with a yellow back heel. She has a light grey tail that is furry as well, and is very long.

¨Because, as i have said, most of you humans nowadays hate me. If you do truly love me, then show me, and screw me, in front of these unfaithful traitors.¨ Arceus boomed, shrinking herself down to my size, and i wasnt sure i heard her right, but i didnt waster time clarifying what she had said

I instantly kissed her fullon the lips, closing my eyes, letting the power i felt coursing through me engulf my body, and then reached a hand down, rubbing her slowly and lovingly. She returned the kiss, but kept an eye on my emotions, i knew she had because i felt the sheer power of just her gaze bore through me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, forcing mine open, and i cmplied with her wishes, wrestling her tongue with my own, but making sure not to show any hate. I then gently pushed her down to the ground, moving her protection aside as i wedged my tongue into her actually wet vagina, lapping up the juices i found.

The quite literally tasted holy, super sweet and tasting like a piece of heaven. I lapped up faster, mostly letting the love i felt control my actions as Arceus moanded, then giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, smiling big. I could only sense this as i stuck my tongue straight and tense, moving it in and out as if i was fingering her. She moaned a bit louder, and i could tell she had no more doubts that i loved her as i triggered her cum.

It was so good i teared up tasting it, and i lapped it up so fast i hardly knew what just happened. Arceus stood up, smiling big, but i wasnt done with her yet, spinning around her and pushing her down to the ground gently, grabbingmy length as i brushed aside the rest of her coverage, easing myself into her holy vagina, forcing my way inside, and stretching her. I heard Arceus moaning freely now, looking back at me with a big blush as i started to power my hard length into her, standing her up, bringing my hands around to massage her humongous busts as i did so, causing her to moan loudly and in a very happy tone, letting me pound her with all of my might. I heard her start to pant, as i started to moan so loudly i was surprised nothing had happened that could be considered bad. I pounded into her a few more times, then hilted myself and came in unison with her, the juices mixing before i had to pull free, blushing at what i just did but feeling infused.

Arceus spun around and hugged me, smiling so big i thought she would burst in happiness, and picked me up, as i felt her give me a bit of her power, as i got bands around my wrists, ankles and one around my neck, all glowing gold and all of them then connecting together as i felt my very heart and soul become golden as well, the bands emitting chains of light that connected to my heart, as i felt my entire body infuse with holy power. Arceus then hugged me again, smiling big and giving me a big smile as well.

It was so beautiful, even if i was part of this scene, to see the very godess of creation smiling so big over a simple act of love from me. I then noticed a barrier of pure gold was protecting us from an absolute fliurry of moemon, all with black in their eyes. I shattered the barrier, chanelling the power into myself, Arceus shooting up into the air with me, and i unleashed my rage at all of these traitors, shooting down a beam of pure holy energy, which boomed so loud in blasted the volcano to bits and then waved out, building up in force before i joined hands with Arceus herself, taking out a sword of golden power, slashing the wave in unison with her, the wave emitting an ear shattering boom before swamping everything, acting like a title wave of holy power, and flooding everything in sight, thousands upon thousands of moemon souls being entirely vaporized, and when it was all over, me and Arceus fell to the ground, holdingour swords behind us with our head tucked before looking up, pointing them at any survivors.

And to my honest shock, i saw Kyurem, Zekrom, Reshiram, Lucy, Shelly, then two more moemon, a Suicune and...holy shit.

All of my previous moemon were now equipped with golden armor themselves, and were weilding swords of golden energy, each of them having nothing hidden from the sight, although they were very clearly now proven loyal to Arceus. Arceus folded her arms as she touched me again, and this time i felt more bands strap around my waist as an outfit similar to Arceuss strapped itself around me, and i soon wore a matching onepiece, but with standard guy underwear with it streaming down my legs. I even had the crescent protrusions, grey hair that was spiked, and the leggings, although i was wearing slippers instead of boots.

¨Do you accept my offer?¨ Arceus asked me with her eyes closed and her head turned away from me

I vigorously nodded my head, and i felt the power of a god course through me, and the outfit i was wearing now glowed gold before strapping itself around me, and i now knew that i was a god. Then i felt Arceus wrap her arms around me, er hands glowing gold, as i felt my soul become binded to hers, and all the power of a full-on god coursing through me.

The other moemon standing in golden armor was actually Ho-Oh, and she walked up to me and touched me, her arm cloaked in fire. Ho-oh then hugged me.

¨heh. Also, besides now being all mine, you are responsible for leading your merry band, of which i will join of course, you are responsible for keeping the likes of specifically Ho-Oh un-horny. actually you arent, i just think i would really like to see that...¨ Arceus spoke, then giggled at the end, as Ho-Oh blushed. I then tapped my right waist, and sucked in every moemon that i was ¨trainer¨ of into the crescent shaped protrusion at my side

Arceus of course, was not sucked in, and she looked around the area as i did, searching for any other survivors. I re-tapped my cresecent and released all of the moemon again, and took in Ho-Oh at the same time i did.

She was about 7 feet tall, with a beautiful and cheerful face, highlghted by long red hair that flowed down in two pigtails, that extended past her shoulders. Her red eyes and cheerful smile clearly hid her worry and horniness that i couldnt describe. She had two serparate sleeves that were red, with two gold bands at the top. she had a frill of hair like a chinesse fan out the back of her head. She had an odd tunic, with red and green band just above her belly button, then it flowed up into a shirt, which covered her well above average DD cup brasts, with a red puffball thing in the center of her shirt, and finally it strapped around her neck. Lower, she had a red band that extended down into a white skirt that is bunched up, with it flowing down her back past her clawed feet. In front, it hardly covered her red and gold underwear . Finally, she had her golden tail extending behind her.

Ho-Oh actually was trying to hide her beauty, but i pulled her arm and brought her into my hug, and she clearly couldnt hide her sexy nature any longer, moaning and glancing up at me like a viper ready to strike.

At the same time, i noticed that the legendaries true genders had been revealed, with Zekrom turning out to be a guy. Arceus tapped her crescent and sucked in Zekrom. I then took in Lucys true form, and right as Ho-Oh pushed me very hard down into the ground, taking off her panties and absolutely throwing them aside, along with pulling her shirt down. She then leaned down and roughly kissed me, showing no mercy, and even secretly outtingme inside of her, twisting around and ending up with me being kissed at Arceuss feet, the likes of which looked down at us with a HUGE smirk. Ho-Oh grinded herself against me, letting out athe most beautiful moan i had heard yet, besides Arceus´s of course. I moaned too, and Ho-Oh sat back, furiously rubbing her big breasts as she moaned loudly, poundinghereself a couple times, then riding, and then simply swung her hips back and forth, and finally slammed herself down, the both of us cumming.

However, she wasnt done yet, and Ho-Oh was as surprised as i was to see a pair of white clothed arms, and i then layed my eyes upon the true form of Lucy, with her huge white sleeves and a big red dress, which covered her entire body until she wore brwon sandals. She has hazel eyes and long brunette hair, and a bow on the back of her head, also with her wings folded down behind her. She has above average DD cup breaasts that push even her very loose dress out. Of course when i turned off my X-ray vision, all i saw was a long white dress, golden sleeves, a golden bow, and then golden brunette hair, with her dress being much, much tighter, being much shorter too. Her breasts were noticably popping out, and the tip of her dress and sleeves were golden rimmed, and she had her, albeit smaller crescent shaped protrusions.

She rubbed Ho-Oh, leaning around and making eye contact with Ho-Oh, who moaned wildly as she did this, Lucy flashing me a glance, and blushing as she touched her crescent, sapping Ho-Oh into her crescent. I gasped, and sat up, looking her in the eyes, but she was faster than me, quickly leaning down and taking my whole length into her mouth, bobbing her head.

 _No...she will be MY sex slave...you can have me...hehehee...mm...yes..._ Lucy said in a seductive tone

I bent up, and gave her a soft gaze, admittingly agreeing with Lucy. I let her give me a loving blowjob, and she didnt disappoint. She straightened herself and reached her hand down to rub herself, even letting me loose, but did so giving me eye contact, slowly slithering her head up and reluctantly letting me go, licking the tip slowly as she let me loose with a ¨pop¨. I grunted this time, pleasured greatly by Lucy, who blushed, but not bright than me. Lucy then sat up grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, but did so slowly, and shaking her booty side to side mesmerizingly as she very slowly pulled her dress up, giving me eye contact the whole time.

At last she stopped teasing me and flung off her dress, revealing she wasnt actually wearing any undergarments. Lucy then slowly leaned down, still making eye contact and slowly crawled up on me, using her massive breasts to gently massage my length, mesmerizingly rubbing my length slowly, and i threw my head back in pleasure, Lucy commanding my movements. I looked down to see her rnow sucking on me, slowly inching back down, and my length very slowly disapeared into her mouth, as i moaned again, blushing big time as she trailed her tongue down my length, and i couldnt take any more as i came into her mouth, Lucy greedily gobbling it down, then releasing my length, putting a finger on her lips and moaning, making eye contact the whole time.

It was my turn, and i crawled over to her, pushing her down to the ground, and she resisted my push, instead kissing me on the lips, and i reached down and fingered her slowly myself. She was tight and wet, and as i removed myself, i pulled away from her, making eye contact myself as i licked the juice off of my finger slowly, making eye contact. Lucy moaned in clear approval of this action, and i then pushed her down, this time she allowed me, and i quickly reached down and spun her around so she was face down. I then gently set her down, using my hands to spread her perfect ass wide, slowly sticking my face into her ass. I slowly licked Lucy´s asshole and vagina, starting at her vagina and very slowly licking upwards, causing Lucy to shiver and moan ever louder. Then i sent her a message after this slow, sexy lick by flipping her over again, exposing her vagina to me. I looked up at Lucy, who blushed as she realized i was going to take away her dominance. I stared her in the eyes as i stuck my tongues straight down into her vaginal entrance, licking her slowly from hole to clitoris, circling my tongue around her clitoris.

Lucy moaned loudly, blushing red and having to turn away and put a hand over her mouth, but i quickly grabbed it, focing her to rub herself, and she looked back at me with a humongous blush on her face, complying with my wishes by very slowly and mesmerizingly rubbing her clitoris.

¨Oo..ohh...m-more...m-master! please!¨ Lucy moaned to me as she looked away, sounding VERY pleasured

I complied with her wishes, using my right hand to finger her asshole at a surprising pace, very quickly, but then went slowly and very sexually. I dipped my tongue into her vagina, then slowly crept down. I stiffened up my tongue and pushed it inside slowly, as if i was fingering her. I felt Lucy squirm and moan, using her other hand to push me inside of her, forcing me to fuck her with my tongue, and i flipped my eyes up to her as she threw her head back in pleasure. I blushed myself, knowing this was hard for both of us to slow down, but she managed, staring me in the eyes softly, letting me know she loved me regardless of if i was dominating her. I returned her soft gaze, but kept my tongue stiff, and she placed her other hand on my head, shoving me back and forth into her vagina.

She squirmed more and more and moaned louder and louder, before she quaked and moaned loudly as she came onto my tongue, her vagina clamping onto my tongue. Her cum oozed out and onto my tongue, and i only got a bit of it in my mouth. When she loosened up, i used my finger to lap up the rest of her cum off of my face, moaning as i did. Lucy quaked as she got wet again, my penis sticking straight up in the air as i was really into Lucy. Lucy sat up, quaking from pleasure, fingering herself and hanging her head.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands, lifting it up and forcing her to face me. She spread her legs, blushing red, and looking into my eyes, but i could see the effort of which she had to do so. I slowly bent down, but then grabbed her ass wiht both of my hands, massaging it, which pushed her over the edge, and she blushed red, moaned loudly, and lifted herself up and set herself down on my lap slowly.

I didnt even tease her, connecting myself with her, and she moaned softly as i kissed her slowly and romantically. She kissed me back, having to ease herself down so she didnt go too fast, managing to match my pace. I bucked my hips slowly, but then decided to stand her up, causing her to gasp, but she complied. I then slowly spun her around, lifting her left leg up so i didnt have to distatch myself. I then pulled her close quickly, reaching around to grab her bigbust, very slowly rubbing her and starting to slowly and gently thrust into her, her tight and wet vagina easing my thrusting.

Lucy moaned softly as she could do nothing but moan and enjoy the pleasure she was recieving, and could only grab my hands and moan. I thrust a little harder but still went slowly, grunting myself as Lucy moaned. I felt rain starting to fall and Arceus´s prescence behind me. I thust hard enough to rock her big busts around as i rubbed her big busts a bit more forcefully, Lucy bending her head down. I slightly lifted her leg up a bit, noticing her white leggings were still on her legs. I thrust into her ever harder, and i could tell by Lucy´s loud moaning and the way her vagina was tightening up and releasing some pre-cum onto my now rather long length that she was LOVING this.

¨M-master! P-p-p-please...harder!¨ Lucy moaned to me, lifting her head up to make the best eye contact she could

I tried to lift one hand up to stroke her hair, but she quickly clamped my hand down back on her breasts, and i rubbed her hard, pinching her nipple and then thrusting very hard into her, rocking her and making her moan really loudly. I grunted and moaned softly myself, unable to contain my attraction for her. I rocked her breasts from side to side with my hands, sliding my hands up to pinch her nipples hard, effectevely making her squirt out her milk.

Lucy moaned loudly, and made it a point to make it long, as i continued to rock her with my forceful thrusts, and i felt my limits being reached, as i rocked her with one final thrust, hilting myself and cumming into her vagina as it clamped down, Lucy releasing her own cum on my length. I had to fall back, hugging Lucy, who slowly distatched herself, falling back the opposite direction of me, the both of us panting.

I felt a hug from my back, and saw a grey clothed hand stroke me gently, as the other one wrapped around me. I felt Arceus´s head come across my shoulder.

¨Mmmhmm..after a performance like that...i am going to join in...and you thought you would catch a break...hehehee..¨ Arceus then released me, quickly spinning around to grab me and spin me around, forcefully throwing me onto Lucy

Lucy welcomed me with a big hug, and Arceus slowly crept up, Lucy spreading her legs wide, while she spun me around, taking in my entire length. Arceus slipped down, and slipped off her tunic, tossingit aside as even Arceus blushed. she slowly eased her vagina down to Lucy´s, and begun scizzoring with Lucy, and i was left to lap up the juices that emerged to the top of the secene, blushing myself an grunting as Lucy used her tongue to massage my length, and bringing her hands up to stroke me as she did this, twisting her hands and begginning to bob her head. Arceus blushed as she slowly grinded herself against Lucy, both of them seeping out juices that I lapped up without a second thought, the sweet holy jucie mixing with Lucy´s juice to create a concoction that was heavenly.

I found myself moaning as Lucy then drifted her hand down to rub her clitoris and the other one to finger my asshole using just her middle finger, giving me so much pleasure i could hardly stand it, Arceus then grinding herself against my nose, her juices seeping out into my tongue that was sticking out as i panted. I grunted and lowered my head as both my penis and ass came on Lucy, who sucked all of the cum from my penis greedly, while my anal cum was collected by her pointer finger. once i was done, Lucy threw me off of her, spinning me around so Arceus could suck me off, and that she did, making eye contact with me the entire time. at the same time, i felt lucy grind her big bust against my back. Then Arceus started to use her tongue to slather my length with love and pleasure, and i found myself struggling to hold my cum in, but Arcues slammed her head down on my, forcing it out, and she, too greedily gobbled it down before releasing my length.

This time i stood Arceus up, connecting my length with her tight and wet vagina, lifting her left leg up the same way i did with Lucy. I then put my two hands on her big busts, rubbing her hard from the start. I then slammed my hard length into Arceus, picking up speed this time, rocketing myself into her at first, but then slowed down and focused on power. I repeated my motions, slamming into her, having her feel the exact same way that Lucy did, Lucy holding up BOTH of her legs for me, bending forwards and lapping at Arceus´s clitoris, and Arceus moaned loudly, and i could tell even she was melting to my will.

Lucy then abandoned lapping at her, and insted placed her hands on her booty, holding her up, which REALLY allowed me to pound into Arceus hard, which i did so, showingher no mercy. She moaned loudly and panted as i slammed into her with all of my might, not even noticing my own uncontrolled moans and humongous blush.

¨oh...harder...fuck me as hard as you can! dont you dare hold back!¨ Arceus commanded, and i, of course complied with her wished, fucking her as absolutely hard as i could, the sound of lOOUD slapping flesh echoing

Lucy moaned herself, being extremely turned on by my hammering of Arceus, and i just let loose, unable to hold myself in any longer, slamming into her twice more and as i felt my release coming, i whispered ¨i love you¨ into her ear and slammed into her hard, a really loud slap eachoing, and once again released my cum, and Arcues came too, panting. I was panting myself, and as Lucy let Arceus drop to the ground, Arceus panting and silently saying ¨i love you too¨ with a warm smile.

Then i saw, too late, Lucy climbing up on top of me as i was panting, tilting her head to the side, obviously asking for the same treatment. I told her silently to wait a second, and she sighed cutely, effectively turning me on, but i had to seriously catch my breath. thankfully, Arceus twisted Lucy back, ripping her down onto her lap, holding her down. i finally caught my breath, and Arceus then stood up, holding Lucy´s legs, so her head was buried into the ground. I picked the rest of her up, this time connecting with her ass, and Lucy´s eyes widened in fear, but she moaned as Arceus pushed her cheeks up, her legs draped over her shoulders.

Once again, i massaged Lucy´s breasts, and used a really hard thrust to spred her ass wide, and heard her moan, her eyes tearing up, and i pinched her nipples hard, twisting them, and earnign a stream of milk to shoot out of them, Lucy blushing and moaning loudly. I then gave her no let-up as i mercilessly rammed into her asshole, hearing her screams of pleasure and joy as her ass was spread wide. I moaned myself, hearing the slapping of flesh echoing again as i pounded her ass hard again, recoiling back before another hard thrust.

I moaned with Lucy as i thrust again, and i could see her head hunched over, Lucy unable to control herself any longer. I took advantage of this and mercilessly pinched her nipples, and earned a stream of milk to shoot out again. At the same time i forced her ass ever wider, thrusting again, the sound of flesh slapping echoing again. i grabbed ahold of her waist, and slammed her down five ties hard onto my length, Lucy´s moans now being interrupted with each of the five very fast thrusts, Arceus dropping Lucy, and i kept ahold of her wasit, allowing myself to slip down with her.

Arceus then crawled up and licked Lucy´s vagina slowly and then fingered her, and i returned my hands to Lucy´s breasts, rubbing them hard as i began thrusting again, feeling my release coming yet again. I hammered her more, cumming inside of her after hilting myself, Lucy´s ass cumming onto me as well. I panted heavily, throwing Lucy into the ground, my stamina drained, as i fell asleep with Lucy in my embrace. Arceus pressed her crescnet and zapped us into it, and all i could see was Yellow everywhere i looked, but Lucy in my grasp, as she snuggled close to me.

* * *

Now from Arceus´s POV

Once Aeromenca and Lucy finished up, i zapped them into my crescent, knowing they would be easy targets for a certain someone i despised, who was lurking nearby, regardless if Aeromenca was now my little god, and Lucy a powerful merciless legendary.

¨Show yourself, Darkrai! if you want some, come fucking get some!¨ I called out, closing my eyes as I felt Darkrai come out, and i noticed she was bllushing and had a hand between her groin

I snickered, seeing how even Darkrai wasnt able to help herself. I opened my eyes and glared into her eyes, and she backed down a bit, and noticing her fear, i spred my arms wide, shooting a judgement out into the air, Darkrai glaring at me, knowing her end was near, even though everyone thought she was this terrible bitch who would stop at nothing to estuinguish everything, she absolutely wasnt. She actually closed her eyes and sat herself down, accepting her end. But it wasnt her end. The judgement struck her right in the face as it came down, and Darkrai didnt even flinch, she was ready to die.

She actually seemed disappointed it wasnt her end, i knew the horrid things she had witnessed. I understood she wanted to die, so much s that she ran over to me and tried to touch me, hoping i would kill her, but i shook my head, grabbing her white hair and pulling it so she was into my crotch, her eyes tearing up.

 _I wanna die...ive seen...the most horrid things...seen completely innocent moemon brutally murdered...when they did nothing...seen horrid rape..ive seen the likes of even Lucy barely escape torture from..._ Darkrai used her telepathic voice, and i smirked

i knew she thought she could hide it, but i had bands wrap around her bust and vagina, squeezing them so her milk shot ot and her vagina forcefully emitted dark energy, her being unable to cum due to the things she has seen. I really put it on her, and giggled as i saw Darkrai tear up and start crying, her juices being forced out of her. Then i shot a beam of holy energy up, and Darkrai put her head down, sitting back. The wave washed over her, and it erased her memory and purified her.

Darkrai hugged me, and spunin circles like a dog chasing her tail, looking at her new suit of armor, which was pure and absolete dark matter, which i knew she loved. I however, gave her a TIGHT suit of it, so much so she blushed as i looked at her, her rather big bust being pushed out. She was maybe 5 foot 10, with big DD cup breasts, and blue eyes. White hair was forced back and flowing down her back. I gave her a ulltra tight version of her dress that emphasized her big bust, and instead of extending outwards, i made it frill right abover her belly button. i gave her no panties just to tease her and make ger look extremely sexy, However, i made it so her grey leggings came all the way up just short of her pussy, which i noticed was dripping.

I smirked and gave her a ¨perfect¨ gesture, and i let a certain dark somebody out of her imprisionment. For the first time, i let Giratina out of her imprisionment, but kept her TIGHTLY bound by chains of golden energy. I pointed to her humourously, and she was clearly in torture, which i found halarious. I let her know i hated her for everything she was worth, as she had killed more moemon.

She glared at me, her eyes tearingup, i shook my head and laughed at her, i made absoluteely sure she knew that i didnt care. She didnt look all that harmless, being 6 feet tall like me, with short blonde hair that was tightened up with two black bowties as it separeted into bowties, with amber eyes and a misleading smile. She had a grey coat with black and red stripes that separated as it approached her lower regions. She has yellow frills on her arms. she has black panties, correction HAD them, i shot holy energy at her, vaporizing her panites and making her blush. She then has her six red pointed dark tentacles.

I mercilessly wrenched her towards me, and she began to cry as she knew how i would treat her. I summoned dialga, who appeared in her armor and knelt before me. this time i ripped her to the ground hard, surprising her. I then slammed her into the ground over and over again, as i wasnt happy with her at all. She got up, her eyes tearing up.

She was about 8 feet tall, with gorgeous flowing dark blue hair, and a helmet that covered her forehead. She has very menacing merciless red eyes, as long as she faces an enemy of me, she shows no mercy. She has nicely sized DD breasts. Her grey and blue armored dress, having a blue jewel in the center of the breastplate. Her pointed blue skirt, made of metal along with the rest of her armor. She had armplates that were grey, having a blue jewel in that two, in the shape of a line. On the outside of her blue skirt, she has a grey widened out skirt. She weilds a spear, the handle grey, and the tip being pointed in the shape of lightning. Then she had a blue legging-style armor, ending up in her grey clawed rather embarassingly short legs. She looked up at me with a blush, already knowing what i was going to make her do.

¨O..ok...yoyu want me to show him a good time huh? hehehehee...with pleasure...soon literally..¨ Dialga said with a huge blush but a big smile.

She put her spear in its hilt, a bright blue hilt on her hip, the handle dis-appearing. I put her inside my crescent, knowing she would show Aeromenca no mercy.

I materialized my most fierce fighter, which was rayquaza. She appeared. She is about 9 feet tall, with short hair in front then a long strand out the back, longer than her butt, which is about 5 feet down her humongous body. She wears green sleeved long clawed arms, but only a bikini on her average CC cup breasts, and a short emblazoned skirt. Her feet were emblazoned with symbols too, and triangle shaped at the end.

¨WHAAAT!? ah...for-give me...master...¨ Rayquaza roared at me, then held her hands over her mouth and kneeled down to me, obviously thinking she would be summoned again

I pointed to Giratina, who was now trying with all her might to break free.

¨fuck her up!¨ I commanded, and Rayquaza said nothing in response

She rushed Giratina, roaring in her face and unleashing dragon pulse on her, then starting to scratch her, leaving giant deep, and long gashes with each strike, again roaring in her face, Rayquaza then bit Giratina, slamming her HARD into the fround, following up with more scratches, starting to unleash a flurry of atacks, scratches leaving painful looking gashes on Giratina, I LOVED it. Rayquaza then kicked her as hard as she could a couple times, Giratina bawling on the ground.

I then wrapped Giratina back up in her binding light, immobilizing her, and decided to put Rayquaza in there with her, and Rayquaza simply knelt down and nodded. When i asked her who would take her place, she smirked at me and told me Aeromenca would, but i shook my head. Rayquaza snickered a bit, and i didnt stop her, knowing she would NOT have missed any of that

¨That was honestly SUPER hot...¨ Rayquaza said with a blush, and i decided to just throw Giratina into a pit of light, knowing this time she wasnt getting out of there

I summoned Groudon, who is 8 feet tall, her long red hair in a ponytail, she has amber eyes that bore into your soul, a red collar and fingerless gloves, having a grey tight shirt over her huge E cup breasts, with a red zipper ziping it tight around her stomach. She has a red zip on her waist, with her red cape flowing down alongside her, her grey short panties sexually backed up as she twirked for me, with her red leggings and clawed slippers grounding her.

She appeared next to Rayquaza, glaring at her. I materialized her bac to where she was, and Rayquaza flew off. i then walked a ways down the lakeside volcano, which was a bit of freak of nature.

* * *

 **That will be all for now, im literally churning out chapters over here. Anyways, no real new announcements except AEROMENCA OUT!**


	5. Tutorial 5

**And, here we go! more dirty lemons, right after a LOT of plot progression last chapter, with Arceus´s powers being revealed, and Aeromenca doing lots of sex too, and after being deemed a holy warrior...well...now we have even more plot progression. Surprised by my update date being so rapid? well dont be, i enjoy writing this story even more than the last one.**

* * *

Back to Aeromenca´s POV

This time i awoke to a beautiful blue haired girl in literal shining armor pokingme. I arose slowly, having to distatch myself from Lucy to groggily get up and face her, just to see her sexual smirk.

¨Hello...my name is Dialga, godess of time and loyal servant of Arceus. I was originally sent in here to have some ´fun´ with you, but i see you are very tired, so i will simply chat with you instead.¨ Dialga spoke, winking at me as she said ¨fun¨

I sat down back down on the ´ground´, as did Dialga. i simply nodded my head, having a few questions for her.

¨So, what is your role with Arceus?¨ I asked her

She grabbed her spear and brandished it, pointing it at me but then re-sheathing it.

¨I am one of her best warriors, as well as being able to contro- able to control time- time at will, i can brandish this spear with devastating effiency.¨ Dialga used her time powers three times in that sentence

I nodded my head, liking her already.

¨Hm...so, you fight for her, huh? then why are you blushing and why do i feel you are hiding something?¨ I asked with a smirk

Dialga blushed harder, staring me in the eyes and crawing a bit closer tome.

¨Im blushing because i think that you are cute, and the thing i would be hiding is Giratina, who was banished long ago for her violence. I enjoy beating her to a pulp..but every time she comes out somehow and kills more innocent moemon brutally, but still Arceus doesnt just kill her, and personally i cant imagine why.¨ Dialga responded, clearly wanting to fulfill her duties, spreading her legs and stretching

I raised an eyebrow, but i enjoyed her stretches, thinking she was very cute.

I brandished my sword of holy power, standing up and swinging it a few times before sheathing it in nothingness. I couldnt force myself up any longer, spinning around and collapsing next to Lucy, falling back asleep.

* * *

Dialgas POV

Aeromenca fell back asleep, unfortunately. I really wanted him to give me the treatment he had given Lucy and Arceus, as it made me so wettt just thinking about it. I had to slip off my skirt armor then i could rub myself furiously, as i was never worried about being attacked there. I rubbed my clit, spreading my legs as i did so. I held in my moans so i didnt wake Aeromenca and Lucy up, but then slipped two fingers inside there, enjoying the squishing sound and my own tightness.

Then i ust stopped, re-attatching my skirt armor and keeping myself busy by practicing my spear skills, spinning it around super fast in a circle, then jabbing fast, followed by my special strike, a slash of time infused with time power.

I practiced his deadly strike, a blue blur characterizing the strike. I smiled as i saw its power. I decided to practice my special and most powerful attacks. I thrust my hand forwards, a crackle of electricity striking down right in front of me, the air sizzling around me. I then shot out a burst of fire from my mouth, sheathingmy sword. The burst of fire spread out in front of me, making the air around me heated and searing.

I shot a beam of ice now, the beam spreading a bit as well, making the air frigid and very cold. My special ability making my special moves involving projectile-like attacks spreading out to cover more area.

And finally, i used my most powerful atatck, Roar of Time, the blast extemely loud, but only in the area in which it affected. The blast of time energy revesing the flow of time as it spread out to cover every inch of air in front of me in a wide pattern. I saw the air ripple as the blast spread through it, the blue blast being truly powerful.

I then sat myself down, being rather bored by now, personally wondering how much time had exactly passed by now. Aeromenca and Lucy were sound asleep, and i had grown bored quickly. I shook my skirt plate down and begun to masturbate, fingering myself hard and really enjoying the squishing sound, reaching my other hand down to rub my clitoris, now moaning softly.

I did this for a long while, eventually falling asleep myself, unable to entertain myself any longer before too long.

* * *

Aeromenca´s POV

This time I awoke naturally, prying open my right eye to check for any awakening causes, and finding none, i opened my other eye, and stood up, looking around. I saw Lucy awake and playing with Dialga, and yes sexually. I snuck up very quietly on them as Lucy was fingering Dialga, Dialga moaning softly, but growing bored.

I snuck up behind Dialga, suddenly trying to stand her up, but she was SUPER heavy. Dialga stood up and allowed herself to be put in postion, and I heard her moan in anticipation. Lucy got beneath her like all of the rest, pushing her booty up the best she could, and I attatched myelf into her tight and very wet vagina. I thrust into her hard, then recoiled back as i heard Dialga moan in pleasure as i reached my hands around and pulled off her brest plate, massaging her breasts the same way i had with Arceus and Lucy.

I moaned myself as I thrust into her hard again, hearing Dialga moan loudly, clearly very pleasured. I continued to pound into her, the godess of time moaning loudly as I continued to pound into her tight, wet vagina, moaning softly and blushing big as I continued to pound into her. I heard the sound of flesh slapping echoing around this seemingly empty cresent holding thingy, the only entertainment being in having fun with each other.

And so I did, hammering Dialga hard, as she too bent her head down as she moaned loudly. I rubbed her breasts as once again I felt my limits being reached, and I sensed Dialga´s was too. I hilted myself inside of her, cumming in unison with her, purely enjoying her moaning as I did so.

Dialga was not disappointed, and I distatched myself from her, also being released from the crescent imprisonment. I, Dialga, and Lucy emerged facing Arceus, Arceus smiling big.

We were also by a lake, Arceus pointing to said lake, and i saw a ripple on the water. Out of the water, after many ripples spread from the surface, and some bubble started to pop up, came a gigantic pokemon, or at least it would appear until i got a good look at her.

This pokemon was from what i could tell, a Vaporeon. And she was of course, majestic. She popped out of the water, splashing some water everywhere and then walked out from the lake slowly, clearly unsure whether or not to trust us and our guts.

¨Hey Vivian. Have you seen any suspicious activity concering the whereabouts of those darkness matter spreaders?¨ Arceus asked Vivian, the vaporeon, who slowly nodded

She was definately a pround one, holding her head up high even when basically facing the god of good sex. Vivian simply jumped back into the water, and i followed her, diving deep under the water quickly, seeing actally nothing but darkness. Then it hit me, and by the time i realized that it was a trap, it was too late.

Vivian, which would be an odd name for anything, especially a Vaporeon, had me grabbed very quickly, holding her razor sharp tail to her throat. I simply smirked as i rememberd my position, and threw my hands wide, as a judement attack sprang forth. As the powerful blas rained down onto Vivian and myself, i realized that Vivian was not actually the evildoer here. As in the darkness and depths of the lake, i could see two eyes, cold and unforgiving.

I saw it was an Absol, and she was using her two dual axes that came with her mega evolution to slash and hack dow anyone or anything she came across, her cold red unforgiving eyes not caring how much havoc she caused. I felt Vivian flee upwards, leaving me to deal with this collosal foe.

Suddely, the battlefield changed, to an area filled with dark matter. There were two midnight black circles drawn in the battlefield of ppure darkness. One held me inside of it while the other was inhabited by the Absol. She was 6 feet tall, with . really log white heairstreaming behind her, and winglike white frills on the side of her head. Her red eyes stared into your soul, searching frantically for a weakness. She wore tight black panties, with a white cape streaming behind them, and a black bikini hardly covereing her EE cup breasts, easily rivaling Arceus´s. She had white leggings covering all the way up to her theighs. Her dual axes were in satan style, with black handles tipped in diamonds. She pointed one at me and held the other behind her, sneering at me with an angry look on her face.

¨I SEE! SO YOU ARE ONE OF THE NOW TWO FILTHY PATHETIC GODS!? AHAHAH...I WILL ESTUINGUISH ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR, AND BRING ALL LIFE TO THIS PLACE YOU CALL HELL. WHILE YOU CALL IT THE WORST PLACE POSSIBLE, I CALL IT HOME, FOR I AM THE DARK LORD!¨ This so called dark lord spoke in an echoey voice seemingly just as powerful as Arceus´s, and pointed her double sided axe at me

I got into a fighting stance, bringing down the house with a quick LIght Strike, a move in which i shot holy light straight into the battlefield, which would effectively wipe out all un-holy elements. however, the battle field simply absored my power, and The Dark Lord charged me, running across this dark matter with ease, as if she was running on water, jumping and slashing inan X pattern at me as she came close.

My only defensive manuever due to the battlefield in particular was to throw my clothed hands up in defense, ending up getting a couple deep, and extremely painful gashed on them, The Dark Lord sneered at me and brought her axes up, then swung them down at me, but i made a move in the nick of time, panicking and engulfing myself in pure holy power, bringingmy hands together in a flower shape, shooting it out in a beam.

This beam of holy power forcefully shoved the Dark Lord back and allowed me time to engulf my entire body in light, as I telepored back in front of Arceus, who looked down at me with a confused expression.

I huffed a bit, and stood up, noticing my tunic thing had a tent in it. blushing, I made eye contact with Arceus, noticing Lucy free. zi tapped my crescent, sapping her back to her prison. Arceus looked around for a few seconds then grinned, taking off her tunic, tossing it aside and spreading her legs.

I slowly leaned down, tossing my own tunic aside and taking out my rock hard length, slowly inserting it in her and begginning to thrust, Arceus moaning softly as i did this. Instead of being able to continue, Arceus said something.

¨I think it is finally time for you to really prover yourself..¨ Arceus said as she put her had on my head, and i felt my power being drained, and then belt, with it a bag being strapped to me..after that i was knocked out

* * *

 **So Aeromenca is finally going to embark on a legitamate moemon adenture next chapter! well, wait and see how that turns out!**

 **AEROMENCA THE AUTHOR OUT!**


	6. Tutorial 6

**Here we go, a legitamate moemon adventure! lets do this thing then! A note, all moemon in this story are completely nude as if they were in the wild, which they are, since this is where the story will mainly take place.**

 **And then you have the genius element to me and my stories, tbh i was just writing, and evey time i saw a chance to put somehting together, I did...and if im being honest, this is a GREAT series with amazing potential that if you really look at it, the constant seemingly random twists and pretty much random plot make it a story only I, Aeromenca can run. Nobody else, not seprentrion euphoriates or** **whatever hise name is, not yoshizilla-rhedosaurus, not lili neko, not even espeon of shadows. only me. and im proud to be the write of this kind of fiction only a genius can run. ENJOY CHAPTER 6, THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS!**

* * *

Aeromencas POV

I would arise my eyes again, this time i was in the nude, and i knew it. however,, around my waist was a belt, and on it, five empty moeballs. I also had a bag beside me, but for the time being, i had my morning wood proturduing through the air. I sat up and looked about, and saw i was in the middle of a grassy clearing. I stood up all of the way, glancing around what i thought was an amazing clearing, and noticed i had a moedex on me.

I pulled it out, and spun around, checking it out. In doing so i failed to noticed the panicked little moemon that was running ot of the clearing ahead of me. As i was about to check out the search function, i was rammed into by her, and she fell back, sprawed out. I took a gander at her once i regained myself.

She was wearingno clothes of any type. She was about 4 foot 4, with really long orange hair That flowed halfway down her back. Then her blue eyes expressed her fear, as her orange and yellow tail with a fire burning on the tip of it was limp. She had decent sized BB breasts, adn was looking up at me with a blush and a look of pure fear, turning her head to the side, reluctantly pulling her legs behind her head. I figured she had been sexually abused, and I took out my moedex and scanned her.

¨Charmander, the ember moemon. The flame on its tail is a measure of its life force, if it ever goes out, it dies. They are often sexually abused due to their tough nature, often being ganged up upon.¨ I read from the moedex

That wasnt all of it, but i heard the sound of branches cracking, and a panicked Charmander fled behind me, peeking at where the sound was coming from. I quickly looked up, gingerly setting my moedex inside its holster in my waist.

I waited for the moemon to appear, and before too long, it did. Out came a little 3 foot 11 moemon with short blonde hair tied up by black ribbons, and with an almost completely flat chest. It looked completely harmless, but she stepped out, stumbling cutely into the ground. She quickly got back up, doing her best to look menacing, but once she saw me, her attitude changed almost entirely, and she ran over and hugged my leg.

I tried to walk forwards, but the little moemon clung on. I took my moedex and scanned it.

¨Pichu, the electric mouse moemon. This moemon hurts itself with any electical attacks, often times fainting from using one.¨ i read

I looked down at the Pichu, who put on a mischevious grin, but then noticed something around my groin area. I was confused at first, but then i remembered i had no sort of protection. I tried to walk away, not fearing these two in the least, but i was tackled to the ground by their combined might, and the Pichu went up to my morning wood.

She used her small hands to abt it around at first, and the Charmander came up and gave me a kiss on the lips, doing her best to distract me. I chuckled, very amused by this. But i wouldnt be amused for very much longer as the Pichu put on a frustrated expression, blushed and licked my length, making eye contact with me.

I wondered where in the world a litle girl like her could have learned that trick at, but Charmander came up, smirking and waggling her finger at Pichu, then climbing through there, standing my length up on end and putting it into her mouth, only able to get a couple inches down in there. I scratched my head, but grunted realyl softly, inaudibly at the slight pleasure i was feeling, and i watched with honest interest in her.

The Charmander blushed red, giving her best attempt at a blowjob, but ended up sighing and quitting, but then noticed the balls on my waist, and with interest, ran up and pressed one, happening to hit the button. The ball sapped her inside, and next thing i knew it had clicked shut, with the Charmander waggling her tail energetically and pressing her hands against the balls walls.

I released her, and she came out, with her back to me at first, but then slowly turned around and gave me a smirk, walking over and sreaching up. She grabebd my morning wood, slowly stroking it from top to bottom.

She smirked at me, gently pushing me down to the ground, with one hand in her crotch, rubbing herself slowly. She walked over on top of me, slowly sitting herself down on my what must of been truly massave length, managing to fit a imprseeive amount, about four inches.

I thrust hard into her once, and felt her barrier break. I felt bad for doing that, but she blinked twice and stared at me, wondering what was the issue. I quickly grabbed my moedex, scannign her again, and saw that she was a level 1, basically a freaking baby moemon.

¨She cant even feel anything...¨ I muttered, but then i saw her hand grab the moedex, gently setting it in its holster and she shocked me big time

¨Yess..i cannn...¨ She spoke in a very high pitched, quiet voice, and i jumped in shock

She smiled at my reaction and leaned back on her hands, bouncing on me. She blushed andstared me defiantly in my eyes, and i noticed that i actually felt real pleasure somehow. I found myself emitting barely audible grunts of pleasure, and myself throughly enjoying Charmander´s bold move, especially her last move not far in, which was her slamming herself down on me, moaning softly and closing her eyes in a very sexy manner.

Neither of us came, but i sensed she reached her limits, as she hopped off of me and came around to lay her head on my right shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing.

¨Then why are you a level one.?¨ I asked her in a whisper tone, also noticing Pichu´s absense, and sure enough she too was in a moeball, acting the same way charmander had

Charmander smirked, letting PIchu out, and she did no joke the EXACT same thing that Charmander did, straight up spearing herself straight away, but started bouncing, albeit weaker than that of Charmander.

¨I have never been twained for battle...but i think you will find me easwy to twain...¨ Charmander said clearly in the most mature way she could, blushing, winking and then kissingme on the lips

I reached my hand around to gently spank her, and earned a childish moan fro her and a slight blush. I also felt Pichu finish herself up, then hopping off of me and laying her head on the opposite shoulder. Then i saw two more figures appear on the edge of the clearing, quickly runnning in and trapping themselves in a moeball, and i was shocked for a moment until Charmander and Pichu each let one free.

They nodded at each other in a friendly manner, but the two who emerged decided to do literally the exact same thing the other two had done, and i knew i only now had one moeball left.

One of the new ones was a 4 foot 2 moemon, with short bowl cut and spotted hair and two green ears. She had two red eyes, and the same size bust that Charmander had, and she wet one me first, at this poin i just blushed in embarrassment from basically letting likely four technically baby moemon take themselves right on me. After this moemon spent herself, Charmander, and PIchu returned to their moeballs, and i quickly scanned the two new ones before the one who just finished went back inside hers.

¨Bulbasaur, the bulb moemon, It has four tentcales that it used from various things coming out of the small bulb on its back, including very naughty things.¨ I shuddered as i read this

I then took in the other one as she, too performed the virginity taking ritual.

She was 4 foot 3, with purely bowl cut brighter sea blue hair, and hazel eyes. She had a short light blue tail, which was clearly used for attacking. She had the exact same breast cup size as the other two before her, The Bulbasaur and the Charmander.

The Moedex description read as follows: ¨Squirtle, the tortiouse moemon. This moemon used the tail on its back for attacking as well as movement, and is well balanced, ever from birth..¨ I nodded in improvement as i read this, and just as this Squirtle finished herself up, returning to her moeball. I stood up quickly, and as i sensed a super powerful prescence, i ran but i wasnt fast enough, for as i almost escaped the clearing, i felt myself being telekinetically picked up.

I was then slowly pulled the exact direction i wanted to go, and ended up facing a very powerful moemon, i needed no moedex or anything but really gut instinct to know that i was a good as dead.

In front of me was somehow none other than frickin Jirachi, and she didnt look happy. She was slightly bigger than the rest of the moemon i had just met. She was about 5 feet tall, being rather large, and had super loing blonde hair with three green strips inside of it, and two smaller strands resting on her shoulders. She was almost entirely flat, but the only thing i cared about right now was escaping with my life, i could care less about the four moemon in my belt if i was being honest.

Jirachi was also accompanied by what appeared to be Mew, and i already knew she looked fierce, but she looked positively pissed off, her hands beside her and everything.

¨So was it you who captured those four moemon? hm?¨ I narrowed my eyes at them and looked away defiantly, realizing and really just hoping they were low level like the rest of them

Jirachi opened her eyes, which were blue, and glared at me, clearly unable to contain her rage.

¨Now! i already know you captured them, but what for now? you couldnt possibly have any good intentions, moemon trainers NEVER do. ALL of them, ALL are evil, and you are no exception!¨ Jirachi angrily ranted, clenching her fist as her other fist glowed pink, and i felt myself being completely read, from knowledge to body to memory

Jirachi blushed as she went further onwards, ending up just dropping me into the sand, and spun around, Mew blinking twice, then wlaking over to me and narrowing her eyes.

Then Mew´s eyes glowed pink as i felt my mind being read, entirely. Mew was also about 5 feet tall, with pink hair that almost stretched down to her shoulders, ears that stuck directly up, and a long and think pink tail until it emerged to have a wide tip. She also had an almost flat chest. She glared into my eyes with her own sea blue ones, and as she finished reading my mind entirely, she blushed really bright red and placed a hand on her mouth.

I could tell by looking at her she was honestly attracted to me. As she stood up and walked over t stand next to Jirachi, who stared into the cosmos, her eyes noticably tearing up, i took that chance to read them with my moedex.

¨BXZZZ-¨ Before it could even do shit, i hurredly chucked it into a tree with all my might, becoming enraged, and before i could do anything else, Jirachi spun around and destroyed it in a blink of the eye, its bits and pieces shattering everywhere

I then felt myself being hugged feom behind, Jirachi somehow lifting me up into the air. I then noticed somehow that my moeballs had vaporized, to be replaced with a blue glowing device made from clear sap, branches, and leeaves. I noticed everytthing i had on me was absolutely destroyed a while back, with all the remnants entirely gone

I felt four voice sound into my head, with the device on my waist now glowing.

¨Gotcha!¨ ¨hehehe...¨ ¨mission complete!¨ Evil estuinguished!¨ i heard in order, Pichu, Charmander, BUlbasaur, and Squirtle chime in, with Jirachi and Mew showingme their tricks

¨Gotcha! hah! you evil little!¨ Mew and JIrachi said in unison before thrusting their hands forwards, and i was shot back, with my sap device and body intact, but suddenly i saw another man, who was wearing a uniform

I knew instantly this was basically a boss fight here, as the man took out what looked to be an assault riflle, i thrust my own hand forwards, sending Charmander out, who slapped the gun with her tail, as Mew and Jirachi blew it up with psychic shots, their true forms appearing.

They had noticably bigger breasts, and were weaing clothes, albeit only bikini´s. However, i didnt waste time with that, as i ran quick and managed to jump kick the man in the back, quickly adding a punch with my left had to the mix. When he tried to spin around and very clearly close-range nuke me, as in like within a foot, i ducked down, and quickly jumped, knockinghis legs out from underneath him, ending up with the nuke blowing up in his face.

Mew and Jirachi then shot rapid fire psychic blasts at him, blowing all his gear up, and then when some helicopters appeared overhead, then changed their fire. I let loose the other four moemon in the device clipped to my waist, and they used their longest ranging attacks.

Jirachi rolled her eyes and used a clear doom desire, but instead of doom in two turs, she was encased in glowing plasma starlight energy, and she pulled a space jump, using the move in a similar fashion to pikachus volt tackle from sm4sh, completely destroying an entire fleet of helicopters. at this point i could only watch Jirachi just fuck everything up wth little effort, ending up with a master ship coming towards us, which she promptly took control of, shaking it weakly.

What happened next was literally impossible, but my eyes glowed gold as i spread my hands, shooting a judgement into the air, the powerful blast absolutely demolishing the ship, with its fragments shooting out and several dead bodies falling down, all wearing black uniforms.

I then tapped the sap thing clicked to my waist and got some information on my moemon.

Charmander lv.3 Scratch

Squirtle lv.2 Tackle

Bulbasaur lv. 2 tackle

Pichu lv 2 growl, tickle, tail whip, thundershock

Mew lv 10 Confusion, Attract, Mega Punch

Jirachi lv 11 Confusion, Doom Desire charge, Attract

I then noticed the stats of Jirachi and Mew and questioned them, but then the situation hit me, mostly how attracted to the two i was, but i hid it i thought well, only blushing for a second, but then i kept a straight face, however i looked downwards. All the sudden, i felt a tap.

I looked up to see Jirachi with an ¨are you serious¨ look on her face.

¨You know i can read your mind, right? just making sure. welp. I geuss this is goodbye for now then!¨ Mew and Jirachi then flew off, and i retained my original look of non-caring, sapping my four Moemon back into the device, running out of the clearing and into the woods

I ran through the woods, without missinga beat, not bothering to think of anything but what i was going to do, and eventually and ineviatably it lead to just what the heck and why the heck just happened. I found myself pretty much lost in a forest as i accidentally ran into another Moemon, this one about 4 feet tall or so, with long white hair suspended in pigtails, and wore a red necklace and had green leggings. She had average cup breasts.

She looked at me with a fierce expression.

¨oh no you dont!¨ The moemon lead by taking out her magical leaf attack, firing it at me

I only had a split second to react, and i quickly found the thing strapped to my waist was good as a sheild as well. The moemon stopped attacking and beckonened for me to sit down.

¨hm. so i see you have been entrusted with a sapless key. So, that means you dont know anyhing, very well. This is about what im sure you just experienced and the history of this region. Long ago, this region was entirely natural, holding no human life of any sort, only moemon as far as the eye could see. The legendary moemon were the protectors of the region, and all around there was peace. Until one day a human couple came in here, a greedy came in under the radar, and multiplied quickly, ending up with an entire civilization before we knew it. And then one day, they set up a government determined to watch over us, and keep us safe. But one day another intruder, one by the name of Yurtel, came in and compriised the security of the establishment, and ended up making it turn on us, determined now to wipe us out. All moemon trainers were equipped with tracking moeballs that the government could keep, and then destroy the ball, with the moemon inside. We lost even one of our own superpowered legendaries, the grand lord Arceus herself. BUt i see that you are not like the rest, and could be our only hope...¨ The moemon spoke, and i actually was able to put all of the pieces in the puzzle, my eyes becoming WIDE ande starting to twitch

I stood up, puttingmy realization together.

¨WAIT! so this means, if this was the truth, that last adventure was to give me a taste of the...with the...legendaries...being...all in one spot...around... ...with earlier...Arceus...in her soul form and with her last breath...claiming me to be the savior of the world!?¨ I barely contained my shock, as everything fell into place

The final battle, being the simulation of my skill and determination, hte dark aura on the academy being the government and the academy symbolizing the moemon..oh man...

The enxt thing i knew, i was in a glowing and odd pathway, like something from a dream. I walked forwards, and pinched myself, but it hurt, and very badly. I noticed the random shadows and shades being thrown apart from each other, clearly of moemon past. I was creeped out, but knew i really shouldnt be. I slowly walked forwards, letting all of my moemon out, who quickly came to my side, looking around in awe at this very cleary Holy site.

I felt nothing but wonder and spiritual inside me, and then i bumped into something. Before me, and looking very menacing were two huge guards. I couldnt do anything against their very clearly superior might. But all i saw was one HUGE guard. She leaned down onto her back claws, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to test to see if i was evil. She stepped aside, and i slowly entered the nect room, the sight before me blowing my mind.

Before me, was an unexplicable sight, Arceus falling before one trainer, and it was all captured horrifically. In murals on the back wall, all i could feel was fear and rage. I looked over them, feeling the deep, unrepairable wounds this establishment had suffered. I sensed evil, one powerful prescene.

I jumped backwards with a leap, taking out what appeared to be a random sword of pure light energy, as my entire body ebcame envoleped in the tunic i wore a short time back, the absolute power i felt returning. Down dropped an assassain of sorts, a frickin legendary moemon at that. and the same Suicune i had a short while back, although her eyes were pure black, radiating evil. I wasted no time shooting a holy beam of energy at her, which she brought up a sword of water up to block it. I kept up the attack, but ran in and brandished my sword, slashing straight through her center. Instead of trying to look like a badass, i quickly spun back around to face a fully intact Suicune.

Her eyes were still pitch black, and she simply tilted her head, as if to say seriously?

I touched the object on my side, and i felt all of my power return, but then seep away entirely, as i was left to chuck my sword straight at her eyes, the swrod just managing to actually lodge itself in her eye sockets before it dissapated, leaving now a grey-eyed suicune who smirked at my clear failure at purifying her.

I gasped, knowing for whatever reason dark powers were stronger than that of light powers. I knew it was over...all over, but i ducked my head down in same, waiting for my end.

But it would never come..

* * *

? POV

I didnt even know what had happened, all i could feel was me running for my life. My memory had been gone for awhile now, all i rememberd was this thing on my waist was of all importance, and with the government of moemon chasing me down. My name..i didnt even know my name...all i knew was this group of imposters was hunting me down. I was also told how beautiful i was, and i knew i was a girl.

THe only other thing i knew was that i was about 5 foot 10, with what they called huge breasts, which i assumed were the things bouncing around with each step i took, my long brown hair swaying in a way i knew was mesmerizing, with my also what i knew to be amazing ass bouncing and shaking furiously, with my vagina, tight from the stress recently and wet because of me being a teenager.

I knew i was one sexy girl, and i knew if i ever got the chance, i would really let my horniness loose on someone. but now was not the time, as all i could do was run through this forest of lost hope and dreams, with shadows of moemon past flying everywhere, i ran through the hall of light and origin, ending up emerging in the nick of time.

I dont know how exactly i knew i emerged in the nick of time, as i emerged into a room with pure holy power in it, and a guy and a Suicune fighting. I didnt even glance at the guy, deciding to bring down my megaton hammer-like psychic energy attack, ending up sprawled out on the floor, with a statuized Suicune in front of me. I slapped my own ass, lifting up so i could finger my asshole like the naughty whore i know i am, and moaned. I stopped there as i felt a gaze i felt i would want to like me fall on me.

I turned, my long brown hair that flowed down past my oh-so-fun to funger butt getting in my face. I brushed it out of my face, and layed eyes upon definately a cute guy, but all i had time to do was rapidly sit up and run away, noticing the prescence of an all powerful being. I wanted to run, but i couldnt. all i could do was slowly walk over to this teenaged guy.

He was six feet tall or so, with brown tufted up hair, blue eyes, and a seriosly attractive erection. it was sooo HUGE...oh my goodness...i cannot describe howbadly i wanted to suck on his easily 6 or 7 inch long and 1 or two inch wide cock, with it piercing the air...

But i felt the prescence of Darkrai, so all that i could do was wait as she appeared, with her eyes closed. Thankfully, she didnt look like she meant any harm for the time being. As Darkrai appeared in all her apparently evil lory, she glanced to her side, putting her head down adn her hands together, clearly very remorseful about something.

¨Aeromenca, hero of light...hear me! you cannot defeat me, as i have just killed...arceus...i...¨ Darkrai started out menacing, but ten just kind of broke down, and she ended up flinging Aeromenca over there to her, and i then knew i had heard his name before so many times

it was torturing me, and i knew it...Darkrai whispered something in his ear, and he looked at her with a look to say ¨are you crazy!?¨ she nodded and bent over for him, and i knew EXACTLY what she was really wanting...punishment...hard...sexy punishment so she wont ever forget why it isnt ok to do what she just did. I could only sit back and watch, spreading my legs and rubbing myelf like the pro i was, but I really, just was so horny..and i wanted his long...ohh right in my tight ASSS..

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

when i heard Darkrai tell me to fuck her so hard she wont be able to walk ever again, i was startled, at first, but then complied with her wishes. She bent over, changing her form into a super sexy one, but with her white hair folded over one eys, and her other eyes tearful, and she did look rather happy, but i knew it was because she really wanted this.

She changed her form so she was a little kid, maybe 5 feet tall, with blonde hair, pleasding blue eyes highlighting how horny and how much she wanted her ass to be spread permantely. She had a pair of grey cat ears, then a brown jacket, and brown boots. She bent over, lookingback at me, highlighting her lack of anything to cover herself up, using her hands to forcefully throw her ass wide, looking back at me with a blush and her mouth opened wide.

I picked her up, throwingher hard onto the ground, and she moaned and her eyes rolled up a little bit, telling me she REALLY liked to be dominated. I picked her up again, this time roughly throwing her into the statue. Darkrai moaned louldy, and looked up at me with a pleading face, lip quivering. I picked her up again, my erection startig to thro with need. I checked her vagina, fairly wet. This time i backed her up against the wall, slamming her asshole straight onto the corner of the painting. I threw her down onto tthe ground, forcefully forcing her to suck my dick, and that she fucking did.

She took it into her mouth, slamming her head down on it, then grabbing it with her teeth, shaking it from side to side roughly, before licking it as she came up, then taking it ALL into her mouth,,ignoring the fact she was a tiny little kid, and moaned so loudly for so long that i could feel her insane pleasure. Darkrai then stopped suckingme, and with her pussy oozing out an uncontrollable stream of juice, she slammed her ass down hard, her eyes widening as she slammed down hard again and again, her ass being stretched so wide due to how small it was.

Darkrai allowed me to pick her up, and she was on my lap as i stood, and i decided to repeat the dream motions, hammering her ass SUPER hard, Darkrai muttering contant perverted comments, which really highlighted how much she just had a fetish for pain, especially if it was her getting destroyed. And destroy her i did, ending up forcing her against the mural, fucking her ass into the wall, her head on the ground behind me as i roughly slapped her oozing vagina, causing her to moan loudly and anall cum all over me, and Darkrai forced herself up, slamming her hand down on my length.

¨ooooo...now im going to make you fuck me so hard in this form...ohh-¨I shut Darkrai off by pushing her down into the ground, slamming into her vagina and pounding into it fast and hard, havingher cum all over me before too long, and Darkrai closed her eyes, dis-appearing into darkness

I couldnt believe what i just did, but the memory was apparently erased, as the absolute sexiest girl i have ever seen EVER walked up to me and said in a husky tone.

And then she almsot yelled a damn it! and grabbed me by the hand, although i could tell she wanted me to punish her with my now HUGE cock, measuring about 8-9 inches from what i could tell.

* * *

Aeromencas? POV

We burst through the ceilling and into another stream of pathways clearly forgotten, all dimly lit and shit. We walked down the pathway, coming at a two way intersection. I turned my head to the left to see what was around the corner and nearly wet myself.

¨OH...oh wooow...you actually found me...i hardly believe it...i dont believe it...ˆI sprang around the corner, having my moemon somehow in the container, and what i saw was absolutely unfucking believeable

The girl i was with was next to me now, staring into this area in front of us, with a Moemon suspended in a HUMONGOUS vat of liquid. I heard footsteps, and i spun around and unleashed a ridiculous attack i had no clue even existed, with about three hundred blasts of energy firing out in about half a second. I took out an entire LEGION of what would appear to be footsoldiers. I then turned around to face her, and my god, i was barely able to stay in that spot, i was so fucking scared.

In this vat was a ridiculous thing, not even a moemon, but just a fucked up amount of pearls and gems and shit, and i knew all of them would literally make me absolutely invincable, but unfortunately the only thing that stood in my way was a creature i knew i would NEVER beat...and she was a moemon, somehow i knew who she was.

¨Primordial Sea...¨ I said as i shook my head in disbelief

She swam al the way across to face me, and i knew she could easily destroy this vat.

¨You dare say my name? Allright! i can FINALLY come out!¨ My heart skipped abeat as she simply snapped her fingers and the vat absolutely exploded , all of anyhing in there rushing real high, real quick

And she chose to emerge right before me, stretching. Primordial Sea had another name, which i also knew, but if i said it, she would be able to blast everything away with absolutely no effort. She doesnt look harmless in the least, about 8 feet tall, with long light brown hair extending down to where her brown bushy tail sticks up, right above her rounded butt. Being the embodiment of literally anythings bane, and capable of blowing the entire universe if she so wishes, she has absolute max sized but, with her brown eyes that look oh so friendly, and her pointed ears too.

She was literally right in front of my face, and she was just magnificant. She strentched some more, slapping me in the face a couple times.

I heard a panicked voice behind me, with Primordial Sea simply bringing her pointer finger and thimb together to shut it up.

¨Ah hah ha ha! hero of light? hmph. that means you would have to defeat me. hahahahhahaahhahaah...oh wow...Arceus thinks that you can defeat me...i have a better idea. how about you just stay by my side like a good little boy and watch me take over everything! You couldnt stop me anyways and you know it, and even if i tell you, i now for a fact you wont fight me...i mean if you value anything you have,, which admittingly isnt much...oh?¨ Primordal Sea laughed at my task, which i already knew would end at one point or another, but i didnt think it would be now

And then, i dared to defy her, i dared to defy the true ruler of everything. The only thing i could do was really duck as literally the only thing that could so much as hold her down, Primal Silver flew by me in the form of a harpoon, which spread to a net, managing to somehow catch her inside of it.

¨hahahahahaah! hehehehe! whoop!¨ And then she proved why she is the ruler of everything, effortlessly tossing the ent aside, and then swimming back up and emerging in front of me, kissing me on the lips for whatever reason

I felt so much pain, and she eyed me, enjoying this clearly very, very much.

She hugged me tight to her then, basically doing her best to drain my willpower, which somehow didnt work, as i knew the only way it was gonna work if the other one of her and the only one capable of bringing her down was alive, which she wasnt.

And yet, her eyes said otherwise, inflating wide as she grabbed me.

¨hah. you know i wont make THAT mistake, you WILL stay by my side. And you will NOT leave.¨ She said with a sneer, jumping into the space that was left

ALl of the sudden, a seemingly random shape, a blue of grey and green struck from the sky, slamming Primordial Sea into the groud WAYYY down below as i somehow managed to spin free, using my waist clip thing to throw a golden chain up to the ledge above me, pulling me up. I gripped ahold of this ledge, pulling myself up once again, and i heard the opening LOUDLY close behind me, forcing me to explore what i now realized was the fucking hall of the ancients, with all of any non-moemon powered beings in here.

The girl that was with me had dis-appeared. What i wondered was how in the hell did any sort of Moemon, anything!? get in here from the previous floor, Spear palace. My question would remain unanswered as i descended into the darkness beyond, walking through slowly, hoping that i- oh shit.

Literally the only thing that kwpt me from running straight into a fire goddess was my quick spin and fast instinct, which i knew were worthless.

¨how did you get in here? you are a moemon trainer, and nothing more, you have NO buisness here, leave now!¨I heard the godess call after me as i panicked and ran through the hallway, somehow ending up being cloaked in light energy, jumpingup what i thought to be randomly, but ended up breaking through a dark barrier

I ended up almost space jumping, ending up all the way at the top of the tower, with the very history of the universe before my eyes. Somehow, i couldnt leave, not yet. Something that i would need was here, but what...

This would be apparent immediately as out of nowhere a blue and gree blur, one of immense power literally almost killed me, and i had no clue whatsoever how the hell i was able to dodge that light speed strike, and no less evn be here.

¨what! impossible. you could not have possibly dodged that attack...hm...no matter...¨ The voice of the universe said

* * *

? POV

i awoke this time, and i couldnt remember who i was. i could not. all i knew was pretty much basic english and nothing more. I looked around, just a bunch of blurry red lights, my vision was all sorts of fucked up. I looked at what i would think to be my waist area, and nothing but more blurs, but with one clear object, just one. This object contained what appeared to be four moemon, a Charmander, Pichu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, all of which who were encased in a bright light.

I couldnt comprehend what had just happened, all i knew was now about the region i was previously in´s history, and the hall..a small chunk of memory came back, but i couldnt remember what exactly happened.

I looked back up, and saw Arceus herself looking back at me. I knew now that i was dead, or very close to being so. I closed my eyes and slammed my hand down on what would then reveal itself to be an imprisionment chamber, which would vaporize and clear my vision and restore my memory.

More chunks fell into place, but still the only thing i really knew was in how bad of a spot i was in and what really happened back with that Shaymin, as i now remembered she was called. Shaymin, the traitor...or no...no! not shaymin in the least, a figure, dark, masked, holding a two edged axe coated in dark matter...

As it hit me, i looked down at myself, and i realized somehow i had survived i direct shot to the fucking heart, not just the heart but to my light core, which should have vaporized me entirely, leaving nothing left but a simply soul fragment, and a fraction of my legacy behind.

But i lived, and was entirely intact. I pressed my hand against the spot where the AXE WAS STILL IN, and brought it out with all my might, pointing it to the sky, as my vision cleared entirely, the cage being the ground and the man right in front of me. I charged up a blast i knew for a fact would leave a lasting mark as i opened my mouth. The axe in my hand transformed into a Time sword, and i unleased...

¨ROAR...OF...TIME!¨ i yelled as i released the blue colored blast of time energy, which hit this man square in the fucking face, and reversed his age until he was nothing

I wasnt even able to lift my sword up in victory, as i knew i had some more serious issues to take care of, as this governent was still out in the large, but without their leader...I simply ran through the woods, with the Roar of time i figured out was Dialga givingme a bit of her power, as she managed to warp in front of me, and became one of the first moemon i ever saw clothed.

She was exactly the way she seemed to be in the unnamed thing before now, and she walked up to me, and clarified it for me.

¨Yeah. SO you know why you are SOO confsed about all of this? Probably cause you dont know that you are Palkia...Hahah...thats why she didnt summon Palkia a bit back, remember that? And all of that jolteon crap? hah...no...that was a little prank i pulled on you...as well as that illusion...heeheh! that was fun tho...come on now.¨ Dialga told me what had happened, sheathing her spear and grabbingmy hand, tugging me along with her

I really wanted to hit her for that, and i knew she was right, because how the hell else was i supposed to be able to randomly warp around like that, and she erased my memory.

¨Wow...jerk!¨ I huffed, and i heard her ´sssshh´ me

She kept pulling on my hand, tugging me along.

¨i will make you feel soooooooooo good later...but ya gotta shut up and co-operate now silly.¨ Dialga promised as she turnedaround and winked at me, pulling me along

I was still confused about one thing.

¨Sooo...where are we going and why did you erase my memory and do that shit!?¨ i asked in frustration

¨To blow up this pathetic government and taking back what is rightfully ours, stupid. hehe...and if im being honest...i did that just so i could have an excuse to have some fun with you later...although you need Arceus to give your memories back.¨ Dialga responded without missing a beat

I then pulled her hand hard, and she pulled me up to her, and we made out right then and there. It did feel amazing now that i FINALLY knew who i really was, plus i seriously had a thing for her. I touched my hair, same style, but spiky as fuck, with purple instead of brown. DIalga pulled away after she head some government agents coming, but made sure i knew she wasnt done with me by winking.

I then ran off to the right, jumping and then warping myself inside the hideaway, materialzing my spacial sword. I saw so many agents around me. I simply stomped my right foot and they all were ripped apart by my spacial rend attack, leaving me to chuckle at their fail to stop me.

I warped to where i believe the central command room was, and successfuly got there, to be right behind the second leader, another dark master or some shit like that. I simply used spacial rend on the entire room, ripping everything in it except for me to shreds, as i warped away back outside to join my cute little time lord, who i realized had a nickname.

I snuck up from behind her, reaching across her body to remove her breastplate and then proceed to rub her big, attractive breasts with some good amount of force, which caused her to simply drop her spear and moan in pleasure, panting a bit.

¨Well, my little Hecate...looks like you havent felt much sexual pleasure lately, huh?¨ I asked Hecate, or Dialga, and she nodded, but forced me off of her, grabbing her spear and slashing across her body, maiming the rest of the government agents

Now the only thing we had to do was find a way to rescue Arceus, which would be more diffucult than you would imagine. Me and Hecate got in front of the giormous building, holding hands and using our ultimate attacks, Spacial Rend and Roar of Time at once, which ripped the building to shreds within seconds, and all was restored to piece.

Except it wasnt. Hecate and I walked to the statue of Arceus, and we both placed our weapons down on the spot we had died, and held hands as we closed our eyes. Arceus came back to life, using the power of our weapons as guides to deliver her back from her own hell. We grabbed out weapons as she apepared in all of her maginifacance, Hecate choosing that exact moment to turn over and kiss me full-o the lips, much to my surprise, and rubbing her big, bouncy bust with both of her hands as she did so. Luckily, Arceus was busy restoring every other legendary back, all of them appearing in various places. Hecate ripped off her skirt plate and set it down nexy to her, then reached in and tore off my own protective plating for my groin, setting it down next to hers. She then hopped onto me, not bothering to see if Arceus was looking.

I thrust into her as she climbed onto my lap, flipping her hair in a sexy manner as she did so. I pounded into her hard with my first thrust, a loud slap echoing a bit into the trees. I then stood Hecate up into the poochyena style postion, ramming into her tight, wet pussy with all of my might. The consistant, rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping began to echo around as i slammed into Hecate´s backside powerfully, grunting in pleasure and blushing as Hecate moaned loudly and blushed, sticking her tongue out and panting.

I picked up my pace, ramming into her powerfully and with asolutely no mercy shown, my own limits also quickly being reached, having to already hilt myself inside Hecate as i came with her, Hecate standing up then hugging me, sending the armored plating away, both of us opting not to wear any armor for our next mission.

¨I guess you two are going on alot of missions for quite awhile from now on...¨ Arceus boomed over us, and me and Hecate knelt before her, holding hands

Arceus waved her hand, and we were transported to the site of our next mission, in a little region called Oblivia..or rather...

to the site of an ancient land i had no clue existed...

* * *

 **Good frickin grief i can write for long periods of time, nothing much to say but a bit of backstory next time, you know smut and likely some lemons, and lots of plot progression and shit.**


	7. Tutorial 7

**I think that instead of making a sort of moemon ranger adveture (I will make one with the two legendaries as a couple later on) i will make this finally a legitamte Moemon adventure, from start to finish.**

* * *

I was rudely awoken by something, and i was instantly confused since i did not remember being knocked out. Once again i was being thrust into the Moemon adventure scene, as i was lying on the grass, with nothing but a bag on. I remembered what had caused this last time, and instantly called her name

¨Hecateee!¨ I called out, and was instantly shocked to see Hecate climb up on top of me, in another form, groggily rubbing her eyes

I took account of her, as she was in the nude as i was, and she was about to give me the most romantically pleasurable ¨hello¨ Imaginabel when a booming voice shouted in our ears

This also prevented me from taking her new entirely human form in, as i had to listen to the voice, which i instantly recognized.

YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOVERS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER! and yet...i like this very much.. BUT YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELVES ON A TRUE MOEMON ADVENTURE THIS TIME! Once i heard Arceus´s voice boom over us

I looked around, and noticed seemigly randomly ten moeballs scattered around us. I then heard a trainers angry grunts as he chucked two more moeballs.

¨ARGH!¨ i sat up along with Hecate to notice we were in the middle of a frickin town. I caught the two moeballs beingchucked, and scooped up the other ten on the ground next to us

I gave Hecate six of the moeballs, and as i took my bag off to pocket them, i noticed that one of them had a moemon inside of it. HEcate also noticed one of hers inside of it. I released mine, and it turned out to be a very angry lookingJolteon, who released some sparks as she emerged from her moeball, exerting very clear agression.

Hecate´s was a simple spoink, the Spoink emerging and hopping straight on top of Hecate, the moemon turning out to be a girl, as most were. I quickly took in Hecate´s human form.

She was downright gorgeous. She was exactly my height, being six feet tall. She has really long brunette hair, extending well beyond her absolutely perfect ass, which is seriously plump as jiggly. She retained her massive bust size as well, and her gorgeous blue eyes. I hugged her to me, Hecate very willingly co-operating with me, even as i slapped her plump ass.

Then i heard a voice call over me, that of what i at first thought to be the Jolteon´s but i saw her blushing and staring at me with her head turned to the side, sitting next to me and giving herself a bit of relief. I saw her gently take out her fingers, bringing them slowly up to her mouth, and sucking on them slowly, letting the juices inside of her gently flow down her mouth.

I looked to see another guy, with short grey hair, only being about 5 foot 9 inches tall, and having a casual trainers outfit on, with the shirt, hat and pants. He looked like the type of rival asshole, and i was not shocked at how fast he proved my suspicion.

¨How about you ditch that little twerpy loser and come bang a REAL man!¨ He gloated, pointing to himself as he said ´man´

Hecate leaned over and kissed me, pushing me to the ground gently, sticking my rather massive penis into her mouth, acting as if he wasnt there at all. This guy´s sneer dis-appated as he released one of his own moemon, which looked as much of an asshole as he did, and it was a short moemon.

I took it in, it was about..wait no. It was a charmander, and she did NOT look happy with who she was with, looking straight down and blushing, glancing at me briefly. I saw her face light up as she did so, but she was then roughly and meanly slapped on her ass, this guy very clearly using torture as a training method. The Charmander would budge though, looking up at me, then turning back to face her trainer, then looked back at me. I saw her nod in determination before whipping back around, slappinghim with her tail and setting his clothes on fire before walking over to me, sitting by my side with a huge grin, and Jolteon made the widest smile as she hugged Charmander, the two looking really happy.

I saw the guy run around in circles, causingme to laugh, but then i saw him bring out what must have been his trump card, and fucking Mew, yes MEW! emerged from the moeball, putting the guys fire out and then glaring at me. I stood up, slashing my hands in front of me hard, hoping I still could use Spacial Rend. No luck.

I growled in annusance, as the Mew rushed at me, i sidestepped her mega punch attack, and saw Jolteon quickly dash around Mew, unleshing a thundershock attack as she did so. I saw Charmander then used her ember attack, Mew taking the attacks in like a monster at first, but then she clearly had taken some decent damage. She wouldnt give up, however, and then i saw my Charmander and Jolteon both used their attacks again, and that did it for Mew, who fell to the ground with a ´thump´.

The asshole guy didnt even bother returning what i would assume was his Mew to his moeball, instead runnning away in a panic, leavingbehind a..oh Arceus no..

I wasted no time throwing myself into the fray, scooping up Mew as the grenade, a fucking grenade blew up behind me, and i yelled in pain, but somehow managed to live and be relatively unharmed.

I wasnt even unconcious, but the pain in my back was REAL. i had no clue who that asshole was, but the Mew in my hands clearly couldnt believe what i just did to save her life. She had her mouth just loosely hanging open in shock.

¨B-but..that was meant for me...and...you just fought me...and knocked me out...and you still risked your life for me? I...hmph! get off of me!¨ Mew then grunted, jiggling her way out of my grasp, as she flew up and away, not even a rude gesture, not anything

I felt Hecate put her hand on my shoulder, and i also felt Jolteon and Charmander gasp as i stood up weakly, then collapsed back down with pain. And this time i was really out for the count.

* * *

I woke up with my vision totally fine, but had Hecate standing over me, patching stuff on my back. I felt the most horrid pain, but soon it was relieved, just to be re-started again. I moaned in pain as Hecate did this. At least i thought it was Hecate, and when i managed to stand up, most of the pain gone, and i turned around and hugged what turned out to be a Chansey.

¨W-what happened...¨ I said, not even realizing who i had REALLY Just hugged

¨U..um...first of all...i..im not your little sexy friend, who i belive calls herself Hecate. Second off, that was Cory, the biggest and widest known so called military personel. He goes around, doing whatever the fuck he wants, killinghis moemon if they disobey or lose a battle, and people of he gets the chance. And i would know because i barely survived one of those things! OHhh...!¨ The nurse Chansey informed me, and i backed off the instant she told me about Hecate

I nodded my head, putting on a disgusted look by the end of her speech.

¨Well, i believe we are inside a facility, so where is Hecate, i really gotta go, but i dont want to hurt your feelings..¨ Then i noticed we were in no facility, instead being in the middle of a woody area

I felt a fiery slap and an electric slap to the face, at the same time.

¨Rude! how dare you! regardless if you didnt know we were on a route!¨ I hard Jolteon angrily spurt, and i saw Charmander bring her hands up over her mouth, shaking her head at me

i quickly got up and hugged her.

¨Sorry! i didnt realize we were on a route already...and...i dont even know where that came from..how can i make this up to you?¨ I asked her, and Chansey grinned rather eviilly, then tapped herself into a Moeball, which shook three times and clicked

I picked the moeball up, staring into it, and Chansey winked at me. I felt Charmander and Joleton tap my back.

¨Arent you going to give us nicknames? Also dont think i, or Charmander here will do that ´bonding´ thing.¨Jolteon asked me, then told me

I didnt even bother questioning the no bonding thing, i just went with it by this point, hardly caring if i was being honest.

¨Ok. i name you Charlie, and you Hera.¨ I said as i pointed to charmander and jolteon respectfully

CHarlie nodded, as did Hera. I took out my moedex, which i had apparently on my waist, with a strap on it. I scanned them both, and checked their levels. Charles was level 6 while Hera was level 5. I pocketed the moedex, but not before putting Hera and Charlie back into their moeballs, and releasing Chansey, getting a good look at her.

She was currently 5 foot 6 inches tall, with short pink hair, brown eyes that stared into my own blue ones. She had B cup breasts, and was at the moment clearly horny of some sort, but i simply scanned her and checked her level.

She was apparently level 6. I then remembered something.

¨So, are you going to not want to bond like Charlie and Hera?¨ I asked, and she shook her head

I nodded in response, returning her to her moeball. I then looked around, seeing the forest around me. I walked slowly through it, crunching leaves and twigs. It was rather dense, with lots and lots of trees providing a nice amount of shade. It had lots of underbrush too. And as i placed my foot down onto another clump of grass, a wild moemon popped ot and attacked me.

I released Charlie with little thought, and she popped out to face the moemon. I scanned this wild moemon, who was clearly very angry for some reason. I saw she was about 4 foot 8 inches tall, with short bowl, wait this was a Bulbasaur... i realized this, and commanded for Charlie to use ember, and that she did, shootingthe small burst of fire forwards, the burst hitting the Bulbasaur and knocked her out.

I was at first shocked, but then i noticedit was only a level two. Almost subconciously i threw a moeball right before Charlie took my side, and she watched it fly as i read more about this Bulbasaur.

¨Bulbasaur, the bulb moemon, with its tentacle like vines seeping out of the bulb on its back, it can really let any foes have its wrath.¨ That was a pathetic amount of information i thought as the ball clicked away from me, and i looked up to see a awkwardly smiling Charlie smiling big, her grin lighting up the sky as she handed me this moeball.

I looked inside it and saw the Bulbasaur, who was still knocked out.

¨I think i will call you...whiplash.¨ I said as i put the moeball back on the belt, along with the now only two empty moeballs i had left

Charlie stuck by my side closely as i walked through the forest, barely three steps later another wild moemon attacked. This time i knew what it was, a caterpie. I commanded for Charlie to use ember, and she did, easily one hit KOing the wild caterpie. I scanend it with my moedex and was surprised to find no data about it, and a count at the top of the screen.

It read: 6 seen, 4 caught. I assumed it was the moemon tally so far. I scanned charlie, who was looking away from me, stiffening up. I was surprised and startled at first, but then she relaxed and grinned almost evilly. I tried to see what was up with her by asking, and her grin disappeared. I simply shrugged, and then jumped back, startled as a wild beedrill jumped out of a bush in front of me.

She was certainly scary, and i wasted no time scanning her, and then i commanded fearlessly for Charlie to use ember and she did. HT blast looked like it only enraged the Beedrill, and she used a poison sting attack. Luckily, charlie wasnt posined, but i decided to switch into Hera, who took a tackle to the face. She tanked the hit.

I commanded for her to use a tackle, and she threw her body at the Beedrill, as i got a great look and a chance to finally take her in.

Hera was about 5 foot 11, with massive, and extremely bouncy breasts compared to the rest of the crew. She had short spiky blonde hair, with two huge pointed yellow ears. She has brown eyes that will strike fear into you, and a great and pleasantly jiggly booty.

As she tackled the Beedrill, she bounced back straight in front of me, and made it very clear she was going to be very mean to me, as she purposevely slapped my length with her nice botoy, as she took two jabs from the Beedrill´s spikes.

¨You know that isnt very nice to do to your trainer, right?¨ The beedrill stated

I thrust my hand forwards.

¨Hera, use thundershock!¨ Hera used thundershock, zapping the Beedrill down and out

I scanned both Charlie and Hera. Both of them had gained a level from that tougher battle, and Hera had learned quick attack. I did a fistpump, letting out my Chansey. I then realized i hadnt given her a nickname yet. I blushed and quickly came up with one.

¨Oh goodness..i will call you chelsea.¨ I told Chansey, and she blushed, nodding

* * *

Aeromencas POV?

I put Hera back into her moeball, clipping both hers and Charlie´s moeballs to my waist. I then only managed to take three freaking steps foraward before another more powerful moemon sprung out at me, or to be specific, two of them.

One emerged slowly, and i felt my heart rise as i layed eyes on her. I scanned her, and what i read made no sense, it said she was a Milotic. Then out came another one. I scanned that one as well, it turned out to be a Pachirisu.

The MIlotic was a rather big girl, about 6 feet tall, with a tuft of brown hair in front of her forehead, then lond pink hair flowing down in two unrestricted pigtails, she had redish pink eyes that really struck me as dazzling and a decently sized C cup breast. I simply turned and tried to walk the other direction, knowing i couldnt beat a Milotic, but i felt a stream of water hit me in the back.

I whipped around to be face to face with said Milotic, now rather scared of her. I scanned her and the Pachirsu quickly, and to my surprise saw that the pachirisu was a level 20 where as the Milotic was only a level 6.

¨Whats the matter, you dont even want to try!? How disrespectful to your moemon team!¨ The Milotic said as she slapped me right across the face, and i saw Chelsey tap the moeball that contained Hera, letting her loose

I held my cheek, then tried to hit her back, but she caught my arm dead in its tracks and hit me with her tail.

¨No fair!¨ The Milotic giggled as she slaped me repeadely with her pink and brown color blended tail

Sh.e then got a mischevious grin and slowly reached her tail up, dangling it just above my length. I struggled with all my might, but now she used her hand to grab ahold of my hand, keeping me pinned with little effort. I saw both Hera and Chelsey blush and sit down on the forest floor, Hera giving the Milotic a thumbs up.

¨Its been awhile since i actually enjoyed something like this...¨ The Milotic cooed, gently rubbing the tip of her tail against my hard length, causing me to moan and blush

I heard the Milotic giggle, slowly and gently rubbing my entire length from base to tip slowly a few times, and i stopped struggling and had to stop and moan, blushing as well at just how amazing she was making me feel.

I heard a loud ¨What the fuck!?¨ and i felt the wild Milotic spin around to face the little Pachirisu

I gabbed the moeball that help whiplash, and released her by Chelsey. Chelsey revived her, and i commanded her to go and have her fun with the pachirisu. The pachirisu glared at me in anger, as the Milotic released my hands from hers, deciding to sit back and watch.

¨Whiplash! Run in at that Pachirisu and then use vine whip!¨ I commanded, and the Pachirisu smirked

I let out Charlie as well, knowing even if they only watched, they would gain experience points from this. Luckily whiplash knew what i wanted her to do, basically embarass herself in front of everyone for the sake of winningthis fight. She reached out with her tentcales, quickly shoving one into the Pachirisu´s mouth, and she blushed bright red as she knew what i was going to try. Then whiplash pulled herself in, sweeping the Pachirisu´s legs from underneath her, flipping her so her pussy and ass holes were perfectly visible as Whiplash blushed red, entering two more tentacles into the Pachirisu´s Pussy and Ass, pumping very very slowly.

Whiplash blushed red, barely able to continue her treatments, going so slowly i was afraid that i would fail. I felt Milotic wrap her arms around me again.

¨Oh you naughty, NAUGHTY boy...¨ Milotic whispered into my ear as she started shuffling about, the grass beneath her crunching a bit

The next thing i felt was myself getting put in the wild Pachirisu´s position, Milotic stroking me with both hands, causing me to blush, moan and pre-cum a bit. Then i saw Whiplash reach out across the about 6-7 foot gap, pulling me with her vine whip, inserting her last tentacle into my asshole, pounding it so hard i thought she was furious with me.

¨Im going to punish my own trainer later...and i will have you here to suffer...¨ Whiplash said as she pulled me with a foot of her, Milotic hopping up

Whiplash started thrusting furiously into all cylinders, using two more tentacles to grab my langeth and keep my quiet as she raped me and the Pachirisu furiously, both of us moaning and blushing in embarassment. I looked at my moemon, chelsey and Hera had looked away, where as Milotic was blushing herself, clearly trying her hardest to restrict the urge to masturbate right in front of me. She bent down and put herself into one of my moeballs, and i was hardly able to believe it as the ball clicked, and i saw it shake some more, Milotic clearly masturbating furiously.

I was forced to cum from both my length and my asshole then, with the Pachirisu moaning, gettingup and climbing on top of me, slowly easing her abused pussy onto my abused length, wincing as she did so.

i couldnt do anything but watch as Whiplash walked over to sit on me, setting her pussy directly down onto my face, as i ate her out willingly, but not before i called out Charlie´s bluff, or i would have, i figured i would deal with her later.

I knew she was defying me on purpose, and i heard Whiplash snicker, and then i saw her hop off, letting the Pachirisu slowly and getly fall onto me, kissing me gently.

¨What did you do with herrrr..how did she manage to make me feel so goood!?¨ The Pachirisu asked me as she lifted up, bouncing on my length with good pace, blushing and moaning in usison with me

We both came quickly, as the instant we did Whiplash brought all six of her tentacles repeadly onto the Pachirisus body, whippingher mercilessly, ending up knocking her out very quickly, the Pachirisu weakly dropping to the ground. I the quickly got up and ran over to the stuff Whiplash had taken away from me, grabbing my moedex and scanning everyone.

Charlie was level 9

Hera level 8

Chelsea level 8

Milotic level 9

and Whiplash level 11

I barely got to put my moedex away before i glared at charlie, putting every other one of my moemon back into their moeballs. I then walked up to her, and she put her head down, slowly risingup. She then turned to me, rising her head up to face me, rubbing herself slowly, and swaying her booty from side to side.

¨A...ah...y...yes...punish me...mmph!¨ Charlie spoke as she moaned and panted, inserting another finger in addition to the two she already had inside her tight vagina, masturbating furiously

I bent down and kissed her on the lips, Charlie blushing then pushing me down to the ground, removing her hand from her pussy. She grabbed my erect length, breaking free from the kiss and spearing herself down onto me, not pausing for even a second when her barrier shattered, deciding to pound herself defiantly onto me further. Her determination and grit was hot as fuck, her hair bouncing up and down with her admittingly plump butt. I moaned and blushed as she did, Charlie staring me the whole time she rode me like a cowgirl, then finishingme up with one final smash, cumming onto me.

As she lifted herself upwards off of me, she was encased in a golden light, her body transforming. When the light dissapated, of which i had to sheild my eyes from, she stood in a new form before me. The first thing she did was sit down and spread her legs for me, slapping her ass nice and hard so a loud ´slap´ resonated around the clearing.

She now was nearly as tall as me, being around 5 foot 11, and had dark red eyes. She had long darker red hair that flowed down almost to her now more defined ass, with her tail beinglonger and the flame more intense. She has bigger CCcup breasts, of which she groped roughly as she crawled back on top of me, blushing red.

¨i like this...i like this ALOT. finally...a reason to love doinglots and lots of this..¨ Charlie said with a moan as she then bent down and took my length into her mouth

Her mouth felt like fire, but a controlled fire, a more friendly one. I could feel her hot saliva drip down my length as she bobbed her head carefully, blushing red and eyeing me. She knew perfectly well how hot i thought she was, and i too, was lovingthe fact that she apparently had a reason to love fucking me, as i sure was. Charlie brought her attention to the very tip of my length, eyeing me as she twirled her tongue around the top, as i hardly realized i was moaning softly and blushing in response to this very naughty treatment.

¨Stop!¨ i heard a voice call, but Charlie eyed me, blushing and kept going, one clawed hand in between her groin, the other hand pointing out at the person who had said that

Then i wondered why she had evolved when i had screwed her, but the answer came to me then as another beautiful moemon made herself known, and i scanned her the hardest i could, usingmy moedex.

This moemon turned out to be a Glaceon, yet another moemob that made little sense in the forest, yet here she was, staring me down fiercly with her sea blue eyes, crossing her hands just above her big D cup breasts, her icy blue diamond shaped tail pointed straight up and her icy blue hair shining in the sunlight, with her two diamond shaped ears also sticking straight up.

¨Yeah...ive been a very naughty girl...¨ CHarlie said as she hung her head down, looking back at the Glaceon briefly

I noticed she had removed me from her mouth, taking a fighting stance against the Glaceon, who simply glared Charlie down. The Glaceon then thrust her hand out at me, shooting a small snowstorm maybe the size of a small dresser at me, which i easily dodged.I noted her level and Charlies level. Charlie was level 16, somehow after being just level 8 a moment ago.

And just then i noticed the pure and complete lack of Hecate, and just as i did, she appeared by my side, brushing her long brown hair aside.

¨TOok ya long enough. I skipped time a bit ahead there, mostly in the boring segments with frickin nothin happenin.¨Hecate told me as she stretched, and i was more focused on her eyes than anything

I returned Charlie to her moeball, and looked at Hecate, silently asking her how the hell she did this.

¨Hm...well...i had to... okay okay. you called my bluff, i didnt skip anything ahead, and i was right behind ya the whole time, just catching some Moemon was all...I managed to catch a fairly decent team, adding an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Leafeon and a Pachirisu. Now i only have one moeball left. And you?¨ Hecate informed me, and i nodded my head in approval

I then let out my moemon for her, pointing to each one, who waved at Hecate.

¨I have here in order, Charlie, Hera, Chelsea, Whiplash, and Mileena.¨ I pointed to each one of my five moemon, giving my Milotic a name

I balled all of the moemon, but was unable to ball Mileena before she hugged me from behind, stroking me very sexually.

¨Hm..so a charmeleon, Jolteon, Chansey, Bulbasaur, and Milotic huh? And that milotic you ot there looks SUPER horny and just one naughty girl...hehehee..¨ As i struggled to fight off Mileena, who was clinging onto me for dear life, Hecate gently pulled Mileena off of me, putting her back in her moeball

Me and HEcate then walked through the forest a bit, chatting along the ways.

¨So, this is our challenge huh? well...it hasnt really been all that easy so far...consisting of mainly assembling a team..¨Hecate said as two wild moemon appeared in front of us, two beedrills

I sent out Charlie as Hecate sent out her Espeon.

¨Charlie use fire fang!¨ I called for her new move, and Charlie leapt up in the air, chomping down on the left-most beedrill´s chest area, knocking her out

A calm and cool breeze washed through the battlefield and the forest in general. I enjoyed the breeze very much, however cold it was.

¨Emily use confusion!¨ Hecate commanded with a flick of her wrist, and Emily´s eyes glowed pink, with the Beedrill being slammed into the ground, also knocked out cold

I examined my team so far.

Charlie level 16

Mileena level 8

Whiplash level 11

Chelsea level 8

Hera level 8

I wondered still what had triggered Charlie´s level gain and evolution, but i simply shrugged it off and kept going for the time being, deciding not to worry about it too much.

I sat down on the ground, super tired from teh days events, yawning silently. Hecate sat dow next to me, and as i layed out on the grass, Charlie and Hecate´s Umbreon popped out, Charlie sitting down in ront of me. Charlie specifically was right beside my face, as i hugged Hecate tightly to me for warmth and protection. Hecates Umbreon sat on top of us, and i figured the two would do their best to keep us safe.

But as i was about to fall asleep, i felt ALL of our moemon break free of their confinement and go out to do something.

But i would see no more than blackness and dreams from there onwards.

* * *

And then i woke up, and i wildly sat up, swinging my head around to check for any bullshit, and found none. I relaxed a bit as i also felt Whiplash on top of me, or rather saw her. She was bouncing herself on top of me, blushing red and moaning. However, i only got to witness the sight for a bit longer before Whiplash finished up, hopping off of me.

I then sat up myself, more worried about the whereabouts of Hecate than anything else. I heard Whiplash fighting a wild moemon, and i spun around to see a weedle, which i scanend and then began using commands.

¨Whiplash use Tackle!¨ I commanded, and she did so, knocking the weedle down but not out

The weedle stood back up, and managed to use a tackle of her own. Whiplash took the hit in, not being knocked out, but was slightly fazed.

¨You okay, Whiplash? okay! finish her with a tackle!¨ i commanded, and Whiplash did so, knocking the wild weedle out

I breathed a sigh of relief, also noticing that my Moedex had actually been updated, which was confusing. I read it had a total of 10 seen, and a total of 4 caught. I remembered i had seen so far: a charmander, chansey, Jolteon, Beedrill, Mew, Caterpie, Bulbasaur, and a Weedle, totalling up to 7. I had caught so far: A Charmander, Bulbasaur, Jolteon. and Chansey, so the caught totals were correct.

I went ahead and checked my teams levels. Charlie was level 7, Hera level 7, Chelsea level 6, and Whiplash level 3. I realized i had no real before-hand determination of my teams levels, but they made sese. I let Charlie in specific out, and she emerged from her moeball, rubbingher eyes sleepily, then blushed for some reason as she turned her head to the side.

Looking around, i noticed the almost random absence of Whiplash. Chatlie suddenly moaned, sticking her head out in front. Then i saw Whiplash, using two of her vines to give Chrlie an awakening. Whiplash, however withdrew her tehtacles the instant she recieved what i percieved as a wild moemon hug from her behind.

Charlie hurredly scampered to my side, and took a fighting stance. The Moemon would make itself known as it stepped into the open, with Whiplash swinging her vines to deliver a solid vine whip to the face, even if she didnt know that move.

I scanned the Moemon, a Rattata, common Moemon in general. I also noted the three other moemon that i hadnt recorded: Pidgey, kakuna, and Metapod. I almost instantly realized that these three were common in this forest, and diverted my attention back to the Rattata before me.

¨Two on one now? That is hardly fair. Hey Emily get over here!¨ The Rattata complained, and called for somebody

Another moemon, a girl about 4 foot 2 inches tall, with diamond shaped brown ears and short, fluffy brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a fluffy bwon tail. SHe had small B cup breasts. She said nothing, even as i scanned her, but she stared me in the eyes as i scanned her.

¨Whiplash, use tackle on the Rattata and Charlie use ember on the Rattata!¨ I commanded and heard Whiplash tackle the Rattata

I looked up in time to see Charlie fire her ember and land the attack, the Rattata KOed by the double target. I looked at the other ones Moedex entry, an Eevee. Before i could do anything else really, this Eevee came after specifically me, and i barely dodged her hand swipe. I returned Charlie and Whiplash to their moeballs as fast as ic ould and sprinted off away from the Eevee. I also pocketed my moedex as i took off, easily outrunning this almost newborn Eevee.

However, she demenstrated her only advangtage, the ground we were playing on, by calling up some of her friends.

¨Hey! Penelope! help me please!¨ She called in a quiet, adorable voice, and i was drawn to turn around to glance at her for a moment

She crossed her hands, clasping them together over her crotch, slowly walking my way. As i was about to turn around and book it, i felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders

I pressed the scan button on my moedex, managing to scan this moemon, who then spun me around so i was facing her. She was only a Pikachu, but clearly one with a history of some sort. She emitted sparks, and i released Whiplash, who came to my side and took a fighting stance without a secod thought.

¨Whiplash use vine whip!¨ I called and, to my honest shock, she managed to whip the Pikachu with her vines

The Pikachu recoiled back, and used a thundershock, but i had been expecting that. The shock did little to Whiplash, and i knew i had the advantage.

¨Whiplash. Vine whip!¨ I called, and she whipped the Pikachu twice with the same vine, managing to KO her

I spun back around to face the Eevee, who was now right in front of me, brushing her back in defiance.

¨You have two options. You can surredner and let me have my way with you...orrr you can face my mommy!¨ The Eevee declared in noticable defiance to my actions

I was no jerk, and i honestly wanted to just let this admittingly super cute moemon have her way with me. I contemplated this, not out of fear, but from another standpoint. On one end i could have experience for my moemon, or on the other i could see what this Eevee wants..

Making my choice, I returned Whiplash to her moeball and sat down on the ground before the Eevee, who jumped twice, grinning huge.

¨yay! hm..i wanna try something i saw...¨ the Eevee said, and she sat on my lap, reaching down about down there

I jumped, unintentionally brushing her with my length, and the Eevee bit her lip.

¨Mommy would approve...but i really wanna try this...hm...ill try THIS instead¨She said as she leaned up and kissed me on my lips, and i kissed her back, deciding to show her what a kiss was like

She was pretty tiny, but i managed to give her a nice, slow kiss, even going as far as to gently rub her booty a bit. She clearly didnt want to break free, but eventually broke away, leaning back.

Then i heard a rather scary voice, and i saw a giant moemon, easily over 7 feet tall descend from the sky, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes.

I scanned her quickly, and the instant i saw her name, i knew i had better run, or else i was going to face the wrath of a Dragonite.

¨Emily! What are you doing! I saw the whole thing Emily, dont you dare try and lie!¨ The Dragonite boomed

I remembered the Eevee shivering in my lap was called Emily. SHe was clinging to me, shivering and clearly very scared.

¨Y-youre...not mommy...¨Emily sputtered in fear

No f*cking joke...she is over 7 feet tall, with massive DD cups, and has long orange hair flowing well past her shoulders, with blue eyes that dont look happy, a long orange and tan tail, and green and orange short wings sticking out to her sides. How could she possibly be your mother? I thought to myself

¨She isnt her mother. I am.¨ I heard a snowy and beautiful voice call

I turned around to see a tall, about 5 foot 8 moemon. She has diamond ears, with diamond tail, both ice blue. Her short ice blue hair flows down in two small bundles, reaching down to her bigger CC cup breasts. Her icy blue eyes stared into those of the Dragonite before me.

I scanned her, a glaceon. I admitted right then and there she was going to be freakishly powerful, and likely capable of anything.

¨hMPH! TRY ME, YOU PUNK ICY BITCH!¨ The Dragonite called out as she charged the Glaceon

The Glaceon looked down at me, waving and smiling friendly like. Then she delivered the most harsh punishment i have ever seen, a straight up blizzard attack to the Dragonite´s face, which EASILY knocked her out, her body limply falling onto the ground mere feet awy from me.

I was now shivering in fear, and quicky put Whiplash back in her moeball. Emily in my hands was also shivering, and was clearly scared out of her mind.

¨M-mommy is scarey...so powerful...¨ Emily shivered in my arms, huggingme super tight

The Glaceon sat down next to me, looking me straight into my eyes.

¨So are you a moemon trainer perhaps? Well first off...¨ The Glaceon grabbed one of my moeballs from my waist and hurled it at the Dragonite she had KOed with so little effort

The ball sapped the Dragonite inside, and i checked its level. By some freak of nature, it was only level 10. I looked up into the sky and wondered how the f*ck.

I then checked This Glaceon´s level, and i contemplated running for it. God-damn, she was a fucking level 100, and she was just casually chilling beside me like it was no big deal. She twiddled her fingers a bit, then looked to the sky.

¨I..I know you arent going to believe me, but im going to have to request joining your team...even if i am a super-powered level 100...and let me explain...and heres your Dragonite.¨ She said as she walked over and handed me the moeball, the Dragonite inside still out wayy cold

She then turned to look me in the eyes.

¨You see..long ago. Giratina herself founded this entire place, from polished forests to molded volcanoes. And when she did, she was quickly banished by Arceus, who claimed that she was ¨too violent¨, even though she had never harmed a soul. Now, before she was banished, and she knew somehow it was coming, she appointed 12 ancient Moemon to guard over her region. They were called the council of 12, and since no celestial power exists here, the twelve of those are the most powerful moemon in existance. Arceus actually separated this world from hers, and all nobody else could flee to this more perfect world. SInce these 12 council memers have long since perished, or so the moemon who managed to take over this region, and has ruled it loosely ever since, Darkrai. HHAHAHAAHAH!¨ The Glaceon informed me

Emily shivered severely in my arms, clutchingme tight. THe blizzard would NOT stop.

¨And yet...here i am, alive and well...the ancient Council member of ice, ruler of all frigid matter, Snow White.¨ Snow White said with her arms to her side and a shrug, smirking at my absolutely shocked face

Snow White stood up, then raised her arm into the air, clenching her fist, ending the storm. She pointed at me.

¨And as such! I CHALLENGE YOU! I DARE YOU TO PROVE YOURSELF AGAINST ME, TO PROVE YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!¨ I was almost frozed with fear, i couldnt possibly take on such a challenge, but i would give it my all

* * *

 **Dayum. I am just slamming together chapter after chapter here, and somehow it is all making sense, but im starting to think any of this only makes sense from the eyes of a genius like myself. Anyways! the next chapter will be of this epic fight. Stay tuned for more, AEROMENCA OUT!**

 **Also mother fucking cliff hangar! :P**


	8. Tutorial 8

**And here we have it, an ancient council member versus Aeromenca, with an ¨epic¨ fight hanging in the balance**

* * *

I shivered in fear, and Snow White smirked at me, dropping her head and shrugging again.

¨Whats the matter, too scared?¨ Snow White asked me, and i offered no answer, really wanting to run away

Snow White walked over to me, grabbing and tossing the Moebal that contained the KOed Dragonite up into the air, and as it emerged, it somehow morphed into the Espeon i saw in my dreams, who instantly arose. The Eevee in my lap morphed into an Umbreon, who jumped sky high with little issue, falling back down and landing perfectly like it was nothing.

¨Dead, are we? oh really now? I am the real Emily, controller of all psychic flowing energies.¨Emily stated, as i got a good look at her

She was maybe 5 foot 8, with short purple hair, purple cat ears, with honestly average C cup breasts, and a purple two-ended tail swaying about. Her blue eyes were closed as she lifted me into the air, throwing me down into the ground, but i stopped before i hit the ground.

¨And i am Amber, ruler of darkness!¨ Amber called, making everything pitch black

Once my vision returned, i took a good look at her, too. She has short black hair, with two ovular ears, each possessing a yellow ring on them. She has a bushy tail, also black and with a ring on it. Her red eyes stared at me as i collapsed into the ground, dizzy. And finally, her again rather average C cup breasts were a part of her as well.

I collapsed for a bit, being knocked out.

* * *

This time when i awoke, i was in the exact place were i was knocked out. I stood up, shaking my head in disbelief, and noticing there was no trace of any of those three council members, the moeball was back on my waist and entirely empty, the snow was gone, and the wild moemon were acting normal.

I let Whiplash out, and decided to give my party Moemon a serious level grind. I ran into countless moemon.

I walked slowly through the forest after i let Whiplash out, and within the first few steps i encountered a Caterpie.

¨Whiplash use tackle!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash landed the tackle

The Caterpie returned fire with a tackle of her own. Whiplash took the hit again, looking rather indifferent to the hit.

¨Whip-¨i didnt even get to finish before she unleashed a fully of whip lashes on the Caterpie, easily KOing it

Whiplash kept going with this angry flurry of lashes. I walked forwards a few more steps, this time encountering a Pikachu, Whiplash gave the Pikachu a fast and merciless beating with her whips before i could even utter a command. I stopped and stared at her, wondering if i was dreaming again.

¨What? im motovated and i learned vine whip! HIYAH!¨ Whiplash turned and one-shotted another caterpie

I checked her level, and noted she was now a level 8. Satisfied for the time being, i let let loose Chelsea. I then slowly walked forwards, ending up encountering a wild Beedrill. Chelsea awaited a command.

I forgot about Whiplash being loose, and the wild Beedrill called in another one of her Beedrill friends to help her out. I simply noticed Whiplash and shrgged.

¨Chelsea use doubleslap! Whiplash use vine whip!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash whipped the leftmost beedrill, and Chelsea followed up with her attack, slapping the Beedrill five times

They then retreated to defend against the wild Beedrill´s attacks. The one on the left attacked Whiplash with a poison sting. WHiplash took the hit. The right one used a harden to raise her physical defense.

¨Whiplash vine whip again! Chelsea use double slap again!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash took down the Beedrill on the left

Chelsea got a couple critical hits in on her again maxed out five-slap manuever, the both of them defeating the Beedrill´s. Once again i checked my whole team´s levels. Whiplash was now level 10, Chelsea level 10, Hera still level 6, and the same with Charlie although she was level 7. I returned Whiplash and Chelsea to their moeballs, and released Hera and Charlie.

I then continued my forest trek, looking around at the grass, the trees, and leaves everywhere, enjoying nature. A pleasant breeze blew upon me and my moemon. I took a long, long walk of too many steps to really count before i was at the forest exit. I somehow had managed to leave the forest without encountering another moemon. Shrugging, i walked through the exit, emerging in a big clearing.

It was clearly almost an entire civilization, with a few friendly moemon greeting me. At the start there were some trees parting away, with more trees filling up the edges of the clearing. Once the max width had been achieved, about 30 feet, there was space as far as the eye could see, and plenty of moemon in between. Then in the grass filling up the space, and specifically right in front of me, there were a few moemon.

I took out my moedex and scanned them, as they let it finish before pushing it down and aside, one of them giving me a sexy smirk. The two results i had come up with were Fennekin and what couldny possibly be the same Glaceon from the coucil that i had met.

The fennekin was about 4 foot 11, with longer blonde hair extending past her shoulders, brownish red eyes, two fox-like reddish yellow ears, then bit breasts for one who i assumed was fairly young, being easily a B cup, and finally a golden furry fox tail. She gave me the sexy smirk, and waved low to get my attention.

I looked down there, and was treated to her opening her lower lips up slowly and tauntingly using her pointer finger and thumb. The Fennekin then waved up high, and blushed, grabbing me by the hand and roughly pulled me into the woods, running rather there.

I looked back at Snow White, who nodded her head, winking at me in a friendly manner, even just taking a seat basically to assure me she wouldnt run away. Instead of a scolding, i found this fennekin to be VERY sexy.

She got me onto the ground gently, taking my long, hard length and inserting it into her mouth. I moaned and blushed, as it had been awhile since i had last gotten layed for real. The Fenekin bobbed her head a bit, whipping her tongue around wildly, massaging every part of my length. I could only throw my head back and let her lay me very, very hard as she began to suck me hard, making sure i was paralyzed by pleasure.

She wasted almost no time swapping from a decent BJ to a full on ride, of which i stood up for. I stood up when she started to postion herself, wrenching her up from behind, and after securing good footing, began gently easing into her. I didnt want to alert anybody i was doing this...

¨A bit too late noooow...¨ I heard Emily tauntingly say righ in my ear, and as i reached to grab her, she jumped out of the way

I was forced to blush, moan and be really, really embarassed as i gently screwed her.

¨tsk tsk tsk! no.¨ I saw Snow White come over the hill, and come up beside me, tsking in disapproval

She then grabbed me and started to slam me into Fennekin´s tight and fiery vagina with absolute force, making the flesh slaps very purposevely LOUD. I kept the momentum going, moaning loudly along with it and making sure Fennekin was too, the both of us droppingour heads from the intense pleasure we were recieving.

Instead of leaving, Snow White stuck by my side, making sure i had no reason to stop pounding the Fennekingin front of me with all of my might.

¨Come on...ya know you want to pound her till she cums...heheh!¨ Snow White whispered as she licked her thumb and stuck it up the Fennekin´s butthole, thrusting in and out a few times before releasing

I couldnt take much more after that, as the Fennekin moaned loudly and came, i thrust once more then hilted myself, cumming inside of her. I then distatched myself, and was about to go back into the clearing when another Moemon approached me from behind. The Fennekin walked back into the clearing, but Snow White and Emily didnt, simply eyeing the meomon behind me that had grabbed my shoulders.

I couldnt do anything but be frozen by its clear raw power, with it releasing Hera from her moeball. Hera stood at attention with me, and i just realized that they had somehow been put back inside their moeballs. At first it meant nothing, but it only took a second before i realized some other moemon had done a sort of switch-eroo at some point.

The Hera i front of me released sparks in rage, and released Charlie, who also raged non-verbally, her tail bursting into a much bigger flame. They looked absolutely PISSED at whatever had grabbed ahold of me, and i brought together all of my internal power, closing my hands together in a meditation position.

My hands actually started to glow, a bit of blue. Only for the smallest second, and i realized it was just a play with the sun´s light. however, i broke free of this Moemon´s grasp, and spun around to see another powerful looking moemon.

Emily ran up from behind me and jumped on top of me, covering my eyes. I obviously could not see anything, but i hoped that whatever this other moemon was planning wasnt that bad. I felt Hera´s sparks and Charlie´s flame next to me, and knew they were both covering their eyes like the apparently loyal, and obediant moemon i knew they WERENT.

I felt myself beingpsun around, and Emily hopped of of me, a look of mild panic on her face.

¨Since Snow White didnt bother telling you all of the details...here i go with the best ones i can give. Along with those Council members that were appointed to be rulers and guardians, Arceus appointed twelve other moemon, who would be ministers and would do anything to tear down this land. From the instant the council members and the Ministers meet eyes, we have been fighting. Eons ago, a long and harsh war called the War of the Ancients was started, and it raged for hundreds of thousands of years, a war with only twenty four moemon fighting, but these moemon possess so much power it tore down an entire section of this land!¨ Emily informed me, with her hand on my shoulder

She then looked down at the forest floor, then up at the sky.

¨I think it might be wise to let a couple coucil members fill the rest of his team up, just so he doesnt capture one of the Ministers...it would be catastrophic if this were to happen...¨ Emily turned to Snow White and Amber, who both looked to the sky breifly, contemplating this idea

I, however, was confused as to why the hell my life mattered in the first place.

¨why does it even matter what happens to me? Im only a puny moemon trainer!¨ i asked and provided my evidence

The only thing i heard was basically an action, and a very powerful one, as the air around me and the three council members turned pitch black. And then, another moemon appeared, one about 5 foot 11, with short spiky purple hair, and two pointed ears of the same color. she wore a small black jacket which she was spreading, revealing her perfectly round huge DDcup breasts to all praying eyes. She also wore a small black bikini and had a small pointed purple tail. From the instant she appeared, she rediated malice, and her red eyes began glaring at me.

¨Why does it matter? Maybe because the 12th and final Council member freaking disappeared a little while ago without a trace. He was the most powerful out of all of us, and he spoke of a thirteenth council member appointed long ago by Giratina, before she even created the council, and apparently HE was capable of literally bringing down the house of the Ministers. However, we never got to hear much more than a brief mentioning of this supposed all powerful thirteenth council member, as the 12th one disappeared without a trace right after he said that.¨ This moemon spoke

I saw Emily, Amber, and Snow White nod, all of them having on their ´thinking´ faces on. I scanned this moemon too, noticing the entries for Eevee, and Dragonite had been replaced with Espeaon and Umbreon. A Gengar, also one of immense power, and clearly another council member.

¨So with the reason why your life matters aside, honestly we need his party full, and two guardians sounds like a good idea, plus that way we can keep an eye on him and his moemon directly. Not to mention we could sneak in on differeing locatioons without blowing our cover with our immense power radiating giving it away. And finally, we need to keep him focused, in whatever way we can...¨ Amber recited, and the other three put on their thinking faces

The Gengar turned to me.

ˆIm Gabrielle, lord of the shadows and obviously a member of the council. That Gardevior was Emily´s equal in terms of power. Also, if you excuse me, i have some stuff that you guys already know to take care of...¨ The Gengar spoke, and as she disappeared, the other three snickered

Snow White then walked over by my side, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing my cheek, which was unexpected.

¨I will go with him. I think it will be fun on top of it all!¨ Snow White said with a smile

Amber shuffled nervously, then blushed, turning around to face yet another frickin moemon. At that same time i felt Snow White slowly lean in towards me, slowly kissing my neck from behind. I jumped quickly, at first thinking sexual, but then Snow White stopped that weird thing, tapping herself into one of my empty moeballs with a yawn.

Emily looked at Amber, who looked at me for a few seconds. Amber then uttered a quiet ¨goodbye...¨ and disappeared into darkness

Emily then trapped herself in my only remaining moeball, also yawning as she did this. After two absolutely superpowered moemon were caught, i walked up the hill back into the clearing, and i let out Charlie and Hera once again, and they turned to me, looking scared.

Or at least Charlie did, where as Hera simply smirked briefly then looked innocent, which gave me no real leads. I saw a couple more new moemon appearing, looking like a good challenge for my low leveled group.

And by that i meant the Gardevoir form earlier. I boldly released Chelsea and Whiplash, but not Emily or Snow White. I thrust my hand forwards, as a sort of symbol to say ¨i challenge you¨.

* * *

 **oh shit...what is aeromenca thinking!?**

 **stay tuned for more!**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	9. Tutorial 9: Snow White s mastery

**Well here we go, with an epic battle sure to ensue here! enjoy!**

 **Post chapter A/N- O_O annnd it happened again. Lemon after lemon...hehehe! i cant help it anymore...but there is PLENTY of plot in there. It just takes a bit to go through cuz of all da lemons that ya guys would kill me if i didnt include them...calm down.**

* * *

The Gardevoir that was emerging from apparently absolutely nowhere came back into the clearing, spotting me and then raising an eyebrow. Before i could challenge her, Snow White popped out of her moeball by brute force, coming out and quickly covering the Gardevoir with a blizzard atttack that once again covered everything in sight. it was all bright white, from the grass to the trees, and the Gardevoir simply teleported away from the area with a laugh that was more mocking than of legitamate humor.

Snow White then turned around, exerting her frustration as she had her arms folded, glaring at me. She walked back over and placed a finger on my chest, pointing at me.

¨NO! this is EXACTLY what we are trying to avoid! dont challenge them! especially since you have nowhere near the firepower yet! goodness! Here, i will train your moemon for you. Go take a nap!¨ Snow White scolded me, pointing to the ground

I obeyed her, sitting on the now ice cold snowy ground, which wet my bottom in a freezing way, making me feel highly uncomfortable.

¨Yes, master...¨ I said in a tone that matched my reluctant movements

She stared at me with a slight smirk, closing her eyes and nodding. The rest of my moemon backed up a bit, clearly scared of her, probably because of the way she was flexing her hands.

¨Oh..i will show you whos master..when i get a chance..heheh...now sit and obey me!¨ Snow White made it pretty clear she had intents to really make me know how powerful she was later on

Snow White let Emily out, and pointed to me, as i was sitting on the gound.

¨Keep him busy for me, please. i dont care how...¨ Snow White said with a sigh, then turning around

Snow White gathered the attention of all of my moemon, then took them down onto the hill for some training. ANd the whole time, Emily smirked, clearly being as patient as she could. But the instant that Snow White dis-appeared down the hill, Emily pushed me onto the ground, holding my neck and head up as she kissed me, rubbing herself.

I looked at her with a look of shock and disbelief, as the blizzard raged around us almost mercilessly. She didnt stop though grabbing my length and massaging it slowly, giggling at my huge blush and soft moans.

¨What? she said to keep you busy...and she said she didnt care how...and..from what i could tell, you need this...i bet its clogging your head...i know it clogs mine..hehehehe! try and have some fun..¨ Emily said in a very seductive tone, placing a finger over her mouth as she stroked me with more force from base to the tip, some of my pre already shooting out

Emily leaned in, and i noticed somehow my bottom wasnt wet with icy snow and that i wasnt really all that cold. I wondered for a second, but then let Emily continue to stroke me, her strokes increasing in force.

¨Dont worry about that weather issue, let me take care of that...and show you how its done...¨ Emily said as she slowly started stroking me, sort of pinching gently along the length

I could only blush red and moan by this point, and i saw, to my honest fear, Snow White looking back at us. She glanced back for only a moment, her ears twitching. She smiled at specifically me, motioning for me to keep my mouth shut then turned back around, but wouldnt descend any further down the hill.

Emily then licked my length, bringing me back to the stuff directly around me. She blushed a bit as she did this, for whatever reason not making eye contact as she licked slowly, especially as she reached the head. She then took the whole thinginto her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, and i moaned a bit more, blushing becoming ever redder. I glanced around, noticing Snow White glancing at me, now smirking, but she turned back around, and clearly began commanding more moves from my own moemon.

I clearly noticed it when i came straight into her mouth, Emily swallowing it all. She then climbed on top of me, gently setting hereself down on top of me, yawning. I looked over at Snow White one last time as i yawned as well, to see her snickering and giving me a four fingered wave. I then fell asleep.

* * *

From Snow White´s POV

When i saw him about to fight Gardevoir, i forced my way out of my moeball. Luckily, i was just in time to blow ev eything away with a qiuck powdner snow, although im sure he thought that was a blizzard attack. i then walked back to give him a little piece of my mind.

¨NO! this is EXACTLY what we are trying to avoid! dont challenge them! especially since you have nowhere near the firepower yet! goodness! Here, i will train your moemon for you. Go take a nap!¨ I scolded Aeromenca harshly, i could be a real mean person

I watched him sit himself reluctantly on the ground, glaring at him the whole time he did.

¨Yes, master...¨ He said in a reluctant tone as he sat himself down

 _Master? Heheheheheeheh...oh now you have ASSURED that i will bang you at some point, and i will make sure you NEVER forget it...hah...i can do more than make a ceaseless blizzard out of a powder snow, you will see..._ I thought to myself

¨Oh..i will show you whos master..when i get a chance..heheh...now sit and obey me!¨ I quickly turned a slip-up into a scolding

 _Oopsee...oh well...i guess he knows i have this planned..._

¨Keep him busy for me, please. i dont care how...¨ i told Emily as i let her loose from her moeball

I turned around and then gathered all of Aeromenca´s low leveled moemon, slowly leading them down over to the area where a whole bunch of stuff went down earlier.

 _Heheh...Emily i can rest assured you will ´prepare´ him...hehehehehehe! who am i kidding!? im going to blow his mind..Emily cant do shit in comparison to me...hehehe..._ I thought to myself, snickering out loud a bit

I noticed none of Aeromenca´s moemon even caught that. As soon as i reached the very tip of the hill, i beckoned for everyone to settle here.

¨Ok, first off! We will do freestyle battles, without any commands from a trainer to test your instincts and general skill level! Charlie you will fight Hera, and Whiplash you will fight Chelsea!¨ I called out, and waited for eveyone to get into the correct positioning before i called out the start

They started without my cue, and Hera began with a thundershock which Charlie avoided, and Charlie retailiated by shooting an ember attack at Hera, which Hera easily avoided. Whiplash ran towards Chelsea and started slappingher with two vines over and over again, making sure that Chelsea could only sit there and take hit after hit.

I turned to glance back at Aeromenca and, sure enough i found Emily giving him a BJ. I gave Aeromenca the ´hush´ sign, as i turned back around to facepalm at the lack of skill i was seeing. However, i admitted to myself that CHelsea was using her stamina, Whiplash her longest ranged moves, as Charlie and Hera were locked in a speedy battle.

Charlie was running around, Hera using quick attack to catch up and deliver the quick..well attack, and effectively knocked Charlie down, and as Hera was about to deliver what i knew would be a series of crushing blows, Charlie slapped Hera´s legs with her fiery tail, knocking her down, and causing her to have to get up.

I was honestly entertained, but i did have one hand down there, i couldnt help it. I turned back around, and noticed that the two were done, now going to sleep. I snickered almost uncontrollably, lifting my hand up and licking my juices off of my fingers.

 _Heeehee! shes too afraid to do it...hah...always has been a literal pussycat. Oh well. ooo...nice and minty like always...okay thats enough, Snow._ I thought to myself as i refrained from doing anything more than watching the battles

Whiplash managed to KO chelsea, and i sighed in disapproval, but noticed the experience that everyone was gaining. Hera managed to land a thundershock, but Charlie refused to go down, using an impressive spin move ending in a fiery tail slap to the face, which knocked Hera out.

I held up a little something of my own, taking it literally out of the only place i fcould carry it, in my icy blue hair. I knew any moemon found me extremely attractive, but i found them annusance to be around, hence why i typically focus on my duties. Aeromenca, however, there was something about him that i couldnt place my finger on, but he was definately not a human.

Anyways, i brought out my own little skill gage, and i scanned Hera and Chelsea. It meaasured skill based on four things, Stamina or the number of hits they could take before they were KOed, Power ot the power of their attacks, Defense or how much damage an attack would do, and finally speed or the movement speed/ attacking speed. All ratings were out of 100.

Chelsea

Stamina: 65/100

Power: 10/100

Defense: 8/100

Speed: 30/100

Overall: 28.25/100- weak

Hera

Stamina: 30/100

Power: 25/100

Defense: 26/100

Speed: 50/100

Overall: 32.75- bad

the ratings went as follows 1-10= pathetic, 11-20=terrible, 21-30= weak, 31-40= bad, 41-50= decent, 51-60= okay, 61-70= good, 71-80= great, 81-90= amazing, 91-99= Unstoppable, and a perfect score, never achieved before= the 13th council member so as the 12th one told us

¨Allright! Whiplash and Charlie, fight!¨ I commanded, and Charlie rushed Whiplash, easily dodging the vine attacks and delivering a strike to the face with her fist

The strike knocked Whiplash down, and i thought for sure it was over, but Whiplash surprised me, mostly by suddenly using razor leaf, the leaves cutting charlie up, and catching her by surprise

But that didnt stop the inevitable, as Chrlie slapped Whiplash in the face with her fiery tail, and finished up the job with an ember attack. I clapped in approval, scanning the other two moemon and checking their ratings.

Whiplash

Stamina:35/100

Power: 30/100

Defense: 32/ 100

Speed: 28/100

Overall: 31.25/100- bad

Charlie

Stamine: 40/100

Power: 35/100

Defense: 20/100

Speed: 45/100

Overall: 35/100- bad

All of his moemon were pretty bad, but probably because they are still pretty low leveled and still havent gotten much training in general, and are still in their basic forms besides Hera. I dragged up all of the fainted moemon up and put them in their moeballs with the help of Charlie. After we were done, i wondered what i should do now. I turned to the little fiery monster besides me, and i dragged her along as i took her into the forest for a naughty little experiment.

As we entered the forest of which Aeromenca had came through, i set Charlie down on the ground, and rubbed myself. Charlie blushed really bright red as she realized what i wanted her to do.

¨Youre so naughty! i love it...¨ Charlie cooed as she super willingly ate me out, swirling her tongue all around my clitoris

I bllushed and moaned myself, and secretly wondered if Charlie was a lesbian. I knew Aeromenca wouldnt like that one bit. I decided to ask before the pleasure got to be too much.

¨are you a lesbian?¨ I asked Charlie, who blushed deeper and nodded her head, but then confessed a little something

¨y-yes! but...Aeromenca...hes...changingmy mind...¨ She sounded estactic when she said it, but then she blushed deeper still, and stopped eatingme out, staring out into space with one hand over her mouth and the other rubbing herself furiously

I smirked mischeviously, thinking of a way i could perhaps make her hate me, but love me.

¨You like him, dont you? Even when you said you wouldnt do any bonding with him...you cant help it can you?¨ I asked Charlie, who rubbed a bit slower, inserting two fingers and screwing herself, and she nodded slowly and then slowly shook her head, staring me in the eyes as she blushed

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

¨Would you like it if i told him you are a lesbian then told him to go give you some punishment in private?¨ I asked charlier

I honestly thought she would shaked her head, but she stared off into space for a little while as a smirk spread across her face and she finally answered.

¨yes! hell yess!¨ She told me estactically, but made her best effort to keep her juices in

I smirked, and grabbed her hand, pulling her along for a little ride. I took her back into the clearing, and sure eough, Aeromenca had finally awoke, a very quick nap.

* * *

Back from Aeromenca´s POV

this time i awoke, and i saw all of my moemon were back in their respective moeballs, including Emily. However, as i sat up, i was presented with Charlie, who was blushing a deep red by Snow White, who was smirking.

¨Your little moemon here is a lesbian. She wants you to punish her...so i will just take Emily here and be right back...¨ Snow white said as Charlie kissed me full on the lips

Snow White took Emily´s moeball and got the frick outta there, running over with it into the forest

I kissed Charlie back, and wasted no time putting my rock solid length inside of her, and, flipping her over to a poochyena style position, i slolwy thrust into her fiery warm embrace. I blushed and moaned as i did this, as did Charlie. Loving the feeling, i started to pound into Chralie´s also tight vagina, stretching it wide very quickly, and Charlie let out moans of both pain and pleasure, looking skywards with her emotions mixed. All the while i kept going, feeling only one emotion, pleasure. On the side i knew i was going to have troubles leveling my moemon up, but i would do my very best. I was only able to go a bit longer before i came inside of Charlie, with her cumming too. I stood up tall, only dis-tatching myself, but realizing i was gonna do this.

Charlie hugged me as she began to become cloaked in an Unbearably bright white light. I sheilded my eyes from it until it ceased. And there before my eyes i beheld a Charmeleon. Charlie just evolved. She was now 5 foot 7, with longer and darker colored red hair, with more fierce red eyes. She now had claws on her longer arms, with her breasts now being about a CC cup, a little bigger than average. her tail was longer and had a bigger flame on its tip.

Charlie roared in displeasure, then spun around in a circle, winking and hugging me tight in one fluid motion. I let her hug me, and i hugged her back, stroking her ridiculously long hair.

* * *

To Snow White´s POV

i grabbed Emily´s moeball and ran into the forest across the wet grass, releasing her frm the moeball once i reached the clearing. I had just remembered a serious issue we had that had to be taken care of by Emily.

¨Shit, emily, you gotta go seal up that chamber, remember?¨ I reminded her, and her eyes flew open, and she emitted a snarl

She crouched low, then envoleped herself in purple energy, teleporting away back to the chamber of which she had to so desperately seal. Where as I had no real duties, only being the boss of every other council member and being in charge of taking down the leader of the ministers, of which i had not seen in forever.

And i would regret thinking that, as she would choose this exact timing to appear in front of my eyes, that Milotic. The milotic i despised with every fiber of my being. She was beautiful, i will give her that, but on the inside, she was pure evil.

¨No, im really not...im really not evil...¨ Somehow she managed to read my mind of what i was really thinking

 _Oh no not this evil little bitch..._ I thought to myself

¨Yes, you are and always will be! You are meant to fight me for eternity, you wouldnt know the meaning of good if it wedged itself in your under-abused vagina!¨ I shouted at her

She turned to me, her head hung low as she blushed very clearly, and called the ¨greatest secret´ i had out on me.

¨So...how is...your little...you know...perhaps traitory..going...Snow White? ya know..where you...are...secretly helping Arceus destroy this world?¨Mileena called out my ´secret´

I rolled my eyes, however, as i knew that was a load of bullshit.

ˆShut it, Mileena, you know for a fact that isnt true. Now tell me why you are here!¨ I commanded Mileena, who smirked and blushed a bit

Mileena shook her head, crossing her arms in defiance.

Mileena is about 7 feet tall, with longpink hair that drops halfway down herstomach in two strands, with a small brown tuft dorectly above her forehead, and two pink antennae sticking up. Her pink eyes make her appear so harmlessly beautiful, and that along with her nicely sized CC cup breasts make her appearance regally stunning. And she doesnt even have a tail. The only reason she is the leader of the ministers is for her DEVASTATING special attacks.

If there is one thing i know about Mileena, its how stubborn she is. Regardless of how beautifully stunningshe may be, she WILL destroy you, friend or foe if you have the slightest bit of attraction to her. But this time, she looked like she would stop at nothing to achieve her real goal, which was in secret to help us, although she hated us so much, she liked the world she lived in.

She slowly stroked her hair, but really lacked that arrogant beauty attitude, instead being just a sexy beauty. She made no moves, just staring off into space.

ˆMileena! what are you planning!?¨i yelled at her, and she shrugged, whiping up a bit of a water storm

She kept it in a small area beneath her, but she was really capable of wiping out everything with one hit if she show wished it. And i could freeze it all in its tracks, as such im appointead the leader of the council.

Mileena then glanced at me and at the moeball on the ground that was now empty. She stared at it for a lonngg moment, clearly contemplating whether or not she should. After a long moment, she walked down and tapped her hand on it, and the ball clicked after three wiggles. My mouth just dropped.

I could not believe she ust surrendered and agreed to be part of a moemon trainer´s team. I knew she wasnt going to co-operate at all, but i was honestly shocked. I walked back into the grotto and gave Aeromenca his new moeball as he finished hugging his newly evolved Charlie.

* * *

Aeromenca´s POV

As i finished hugging Charlie, putting her back in her moeball, i checked my teams levels with my moedex, also accepting the new moeball that Snow White gave me, with clear apparent shock on her face. The instant the ball was placed into my hand, all i felt was dread and the want to destroy the moemon inside of here. I let her loose, already knowing she was evil.

She emerged, clearly meant to be matched only by the moemon at my side, Snow White. I saw Mileena, the leader of the Ministers turn around and look into the sky, before looking back at me, smirking. She then created a humongous title wave, and right when she was aout to unleash it, Snow White froze it solid, and Mileena fell to the ground, faceplanting. Mileena slowly oulled herself up, very, veryy slowly, but as her face came up, tears were apparent.

She then got up and slowly walked over to me, taking a deep breath and hugging me, sobbing into my shoulder. The look on Snow White´s face said it all, her eye was twitching, her mouth wouldnt close...

¨WHAT. I must be dreaming..¨ Snow White said in pure shock, looking up at the giant ice wall in front of us, over 40 feet tall and stretching as far as i could see

Mileena then reached down and started to stroke my length ultra-slowly, using a bit of secretion from her hands that was wet and sticky o lather me up.

¨This is no dream, princess...hahahah! and last i checked, you have no fire council member, so how the heck are you going to melt my wall without flooding everything? hheehehee!¨ Mileena said as she somehow kept the same stroking pace, turning her head away and then coming back down to kneel before me, taking just the tip into her mouth at first

Mileena slapped her own ass hard, moaning a bit. She released my tip just for a moment to grab Snow White´s left cheeck and grope it, with her left hand holding onto me. Snow White held in her pleasure, and then Mileena pulled her in towards us.

¨Come on, princess...join in!¨ Mileena sneered, turning back around and sticking just the tip back in her mouth, swirling her tongue rapidly around the tip

It felt amazing, just the simulation of the very tp of my long, long length, even though i wanted to see her deepthroat me, i enjoyed her teasing style. She released me for a second.

¨heheeh! did that Emily try and give you some pleasure...hmph...how pathetic...¨ Mileena said before Snow White shoved her fist up her ass, and Mileena buckled over, and took the entirety of my length into her mouth as she did so

Snow White uttered the most hateful stream of words i had ever heard, as she mercilessly pumped her entire fist up MIleena´s tiny tight asshole

¨Oh yes princess! yes! just like that! i fucking hate you! come on show me how much you hate me!¨ Mileena moaned as she put both of her hands onto my length, stretching forwards as all of us were on the ground now

Mileena shut her eyes closed, tearing up with the miixture of pain and pleasure.

¨you fucking know i HATE YOU! umgh! and you have the guts to make me do this!? im going to make you pay you little slut!¨ Snow White said in the most hateful tone i had ever heard

I grabbed Mileena´s face and forced her to give me a deepthroat BJ with my hands, and her eyes teared up and she grimaced, but kept sucking me. Snow White was now spreading MIleena´s ass cheeks wide, sticking both of her thumbs into Mileena´s asshole, stretching it since her fist didnt stretch it much.

¨OOh... you are such a good little at how good you are!¨I assured Mileena, who blushed and sucked me hard, and i monaed loudly and blushed really bright red

Mileena really turned it on, rising up and down, up aand down as she spread her ass cheeks for Snow White, who then punched her right in her vagina, and Mileena raised an eyebrow but finished me with one final move, another tongue twirl ofllowed by a deepthroat. When my semen came out,mileena swallowed it all greedily, then reversing her position, keeping her ass in the air, spreading it wide for me.

ˆPunch me will you?! Turn the fuck around you naughty...h im going to teach you...mmm...good girl!¨ Snow white blushed, winked at me, and spun around for her hated enemy, and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks wide

Mileena glanced at me, raisingan eyebrow.

¨Dont just stand there and w- MMM! good..boy...¨ I mad Mileena moan wildly as she spread her ass as wide as it would go, and i thrust myself straight into her seething wet pussy

I pounded mercilessly into her, to the point where her very dirty talk would be interrupted with my hard rocket thrusts. I moaned, and blushed as Mileena kept her ass spread with both of her hands, letting me really pound into her. The sound of slapping flesh was sooo loud that Snow White was blushing and looking back at me, as Mileena mercilessly ate her out, licking slowly up both of her holes, then stiffening yp her tongue and entering her asshole. I couldnt help but fuck Mileena like the filthy rotten slut she was, my thrusts bringing me an insane amount of pleasure as i absolutely pounded into her, even pulling her up so i could massage her massive breasts.

Mileena moaned loudly as i pulled her up and massaged her busts as i continued to slam mercilessly into her, her milk shooting everywhere and Mileena starting to pant from the pleasure

¨Fuck...me...like...the...filthy...rotten...slut..i...am!¨ Mileena begges in between every hard resounding thrust i puut into her, Snow White sucking on Mileena´s nipples, sucking up all the milk she could

In just a few more thrusts, i finished inside Mileena, as she came really hard with me, but i showed her no mercy, re-inserting myself into her asshole.

¨YES! FUCK ME SO HARD! IM A FILTHY ROTTEN WHORE! GIMME SOME MORE COCK!¨ Mileena begged as she screamed her plea, and i pounded absolutely mercilessly into her, with Snow White spreading Mileena´s pussy lips wide, and lofted her own soaking wet ones up to Mileena´s

I was moaning and blushing so much i could harly see anymore, all i knew was that i was mercilessly fucking Mileena and she was moaning louder and blushing harder than i was, as the resonating sound of flesh slapping became so loud any moemon in the cleaing could hear it. I heard Mileena start moaning SUPER loudly and Snow White start to moan. I knew that Snow White began scissoring becauese of the amount of juices dripping down onto my length, lubricating it as i pounded into Mileena, my limits approaching again. I thrust one last time, Mileena moaning very, verrryyy naughtially as she came with her anus, and i came into there.

I distatched from her as she stood up and spread her ass cheeks, shaking her booty.

¨your suuure youre done?¨Mileena asked me as she blushed and shook her booty some more

I shook my head no and pushed her over into teh pochyena style position, Re-inserting my long length into her anus again, begginning to pound her, but first i waked her over to the ice wall.

¨You are sooooo, sooooo naugty...i lOVEE itt...do it!¨Mileena dared me, and i pushed her against the wall, and pounded into her anus hard as she opened her mouth wide, unable to do anything but gasp occasionally as i pounded into her for a second time

Snow White came up from behind and began to eat my asshole out like a naughty slut, and i could only grunt every so often and blush as i continued absolutely abusing Mileena, and she looked back at me, her big busts rubbing against the icy wall. Mileena´s eyes rolled to the back of her head as i went a bit faster, pumpingmyself into her. She panted, her pussy absolutely oozing out wet juices as i pumeled her asshole. I hilted myself again, and Snow White licked her pussy rapidly until she came from BOTH her ass and pussy, Snow White greedily gobbling it down, leaning back with an ´ahh´as she did so.

This time i went up and grabbed Snow White, who spread herself for me. I pushed her against her ice wall, and lifted her left leg up as i wasted no time roughly placing myself into her wet, and icy cold pussy. I thrusted hard, then went harder and harder until speed became my main focus, as i couldnt do anything once again but blush and grunt, as Snow White could only hang her mouth open, blush and pant.

I cant describe how simply amazing it was feeling, i could not stop myself from banging Snow White, a companion i had already come to know so mercilessly, i knew she loved every second of it more than i did. The sound of slaping flesh became a background noise as i continued to fuck Snow White against the snow wall, hearing her sharply gasp every so often. I then heard her moan long and rather high in sheer pleasure, as i did the same, hilting myself inside of her and cumming.

¨Mm...do her more..fuck Princess until she cant do anything but let you fuck her more and more until her hips become bruised from the sheer number of tiems you have fucked her!

Snow White looked back at me, and moaned.

¨More...Aeromenca...more...the pleasure is so addicting...¨ Snow white barely asked before i re-inserted myself in her ashole, and began humping inside of there

Her ass was so tight, and so cold...i was once again grunting, and blushing. This was becoming a process, and Snow White was held up against her own icy wall, fucked so hard she literally couldnt even moan from the sheer amount of pleasure i was giving her. I humped madly into her tight asshole, not letting up on the pleasure until Snow white and I came again at which point Snow White just collapsed on top of me, hugging me tight. Semen was dripping out of her holes, almost like one of those hentai movie things. Snow white returned Mileena to her moeball, and me and her fell asleep like that, in each others embraces.

* * *

 **And, after yet another ridiculously long lemon chapter, you guys are treated to its deliciousness as the plot somehow manages to progress.**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	10. Tutorial 10

**Im thinking this chapter might just be an ALL lemon chapter with absolutely no plot progression so i can have an excuse to have a bunch of fucking for no real reason, but only for this one chapter. Obviously i cant ever do this again, maybe MUCH later on, but anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

After last nights experience the only thing i wanted to do for the whole day was fuck and fuck and fuck some more. When i awoke, the first thing i did was release Hera from her pokeball and stare at her just absolutely HEAVENLY body. Hera came up and kisses me nice and slow on the lips, and then giggled, backing away.

¨Master...i want you to absolutely molest me...far worse than youu did with Charlie, like the way you did with...mmph...Snow White and Mileena last night...¨ Hera said as she started to rub her lower lips

She pressed herself against the icy wall, bending backwards so her ass was in flawless form, spreading her legs so her near perfect as was on display, then she reached her hands back and pried it as far as it would go. I waited until she had finished preparing, staring back at me and blushing before i pounded myself into her, feeling myself get electrocuted constantly as i thrust into Hera, and it felt so amazing.

Her wet and warm pussy juices slathered my long thick cock so it could easily slip in and out and in aand out in a timely manner, allowing for a super fast, super hard fuck Hera was rendered pressing herself against the well harder and harder as she began to force out some maons, begginning to slam herself back down onto my thick cock when it wasnt inside of her, the ened result being i was always inside of her and we were both moaning uncontroabbly, and we were pre-cumming all over the place, as Hera´s milk squirted everywhere.

I felt my limits coming, and so did Hera, but i pressed onwards, only going harder, the sound of flesh slapping echoing around the cleaing some more as more of Hera´s milk squirted into the icy wall before us. I hilten muself, cumming inside of Hera as she came, and i simply re-routed my penis into her ube tight asshole. I pounded her there as well, as we stared each other in our eyes, each of us panting heavily but able to go on for a long while because we were both super horny.

i felt Hera´s asshole continue to give me those oh-so-heavenly shocks as i pounded furthermore into Hera´s asshole hard, deciding to grab ahold of her and swing her around, and end up sitting on the base of the ice wall, poundinginto her. It felt so fucking good, i could NOT stop anymore, i didnt even care. I hilted myself into her tight asshole and came inside of her, as i reched around and fingered her cagina while thrusting a few more times, manageing to trigger her anal cum. I finally pulled out and collapsed momentarilly onto the base of the ice wall. I was immediately arose by multiple pokes to the shoulder.

I sat up to face an admittingly super duper hot moemon, who had Hera facing me, and was feeding me sme of the cum leakingout of her before she pressed my face into her crotch. I was then surprised with a fact.

¨You know if you bang a high level moemon, you are going to be super horny for a really long time...so if she so wishes, Snow White could just sit you here and bang you senseless until she feels shes had enough, which knowing her...SHe will bang you until she literally cant...heheheh!¨I tried to get back up, but this Moemon kept a hand on my head, forcing me to eat her out

And i did, licking her surface juices, then fingering her entrance while swirling my tongue around her entrance..and i did that for awhile, enjoying her moans and increasing squishiness.

Then i dug deep inside of her with my tongue, and enjoyed every last second of her long pleasured moan as she came into my face. I gobbled it all up, enjoying its watery taste and gettting a good look at this moemon.

She was about 5 foot 8, with long blue hair streaming ast her nice and bouncy CC cup breasts, and it had two yellow and blue frills going to either side dividing her hair up. she has gorgeous blue eyes and a flippered tail. She let me take her in, making sure to give me the best look at every opprutunity.

¨Cant yo-¨ I was interupted by the moemon shoving me roughly into her breasts, which i sucked on hard, enjoying more moans.

¨No! i wont...¨ The Moemon said as i sucked hard on her breasts, earning milk from each one, which i gobbled down

I felt an Icy colf prescnce behind be and felt Snow white behind me, and she scanned the moemon for me.

¨Im Victoria...conuncil member who controls water...and i will gladly help you with your little problem...come on now...you know you want me...ohhh atta boy!¨ victoria cooed as i eased myself into her tight pussy

Her pussy was so wet i slid in and out with ease, and it was super warm too. I grunted just from being inside. I ehard Snow White behind me make wet noises with her tongue, and i wasted not iem begginning to absolutely hammer her, the sound ogflesh slapping resonating throughout the clearing again. Victoria blushed and gasped at how big i was, rubbing her titties slowly and almost mesmeriingly as i hammered into her, my head bending over and moans of pleasure and absolute enjoyment escaping from me as I hammered har ever harder, Victoria starting to gasp, not even able to force out a moan.

I could no longer force out anything but an occasional grunt as the sound of connecting flesh began to bring me closer and closer to my release. Victoria was a big girl, and she was reduced to gasps, and roughly rubbing her big titties. I moaned as i felt my release coming, hilting myself as Victoria moaned as well, and we came in unison. I distatched myself, and Victoria stood up, revealing how big she was.

¨Shes really not that big, is she? shes just really heavy cuz of her amazing muscles...¨ Snow White said with a moan of her own as I stood up

Victoria rubbed her anus with her right hand as she stood up, bending over in the poochyena style position. I attached myself, and forced my way in, slamming into her hand from the start, the moisture already on my erect penis dripping into VIctoria´s asshole as i pounded it with all my might, managing only a huge blush and an occasional grunt. It was llike a costriction that massaged my length, and the water made it feel so amazing i couldnt do anything. I could only go on so much longer, with Victoria´s mouth hung open. I begun to pant in pleasure and in pure lustful heat. I knew i could take so much more as i once again hilted myself, cumming into Victoria´s asshole, once again collapsing near the ice wall, rolling onto it. VIctoria got up and went who knows where, while i was left to pant and about pass out.

This time i was rolled over to face a moemon about 5 foot 11, with super long blonde hair that nearly flowed down to her perfect ass and nine blonde tails, and she had two cute fox ears, a pair of kind red eyes, and a pair of big D cup breasts standing over me.

¨Another council member?¨ I asked, and she nodded, already knowing what i wanted so badly

¨i was told by snow white to fuck you...really really hard...she wants you to have some sex drive for what is upcoming...plus...you wont mind having some fun with me, will you?¨ this incredibly gorgeous council member asked me and i shook my head wildly

I noted the council members so far

Snow White, Ruler of ice

Victoria, ruler of water

Gabrielle, ruler of shadows

Amber, ruler of darkness

Emily, ruler of psychic energies

¨Im Caroline, ruler of fire! nice to meet you...what can i do for you...come on...im feeling super naughty...Snow i...mmmm!¨ I shut caroline up by pulling her in and starting to gently lap at the juices on the outside of her lower lips

In response, Caroline flipped around and took my entire lenth into her mouth at once, and i felt the literal fire inside her mouth give me sooo much pleasure. She made point of sucking slow and deliberate, making sure she covered every single inch, and used her tongue to help her accomplish the job. I tried my best to mimick her, slowly inserting my tongue into her entrance, and lapping about around in the juices she was seecreting, enjoying their fiery taste. This turned into a bit of competition as we did our best to pleasure each other. In the end she moaned onto my length, and triggered my release.

Caroline gobbled that up, and sat up, rubbing her lips against my tongue, and quickly releasing herself into my mouth. She tasted like fire mints. I moaned, showing the torture i was being put through.

Caroline hugged me, gripping my length and shoving it roughly inside of her fiery pussy, making sure to taunt me before she bounced on my length, blushing bright red as i did, moaning in pleasure with her.

¨aaw...you are going through hell, arent you..?¨ Caroline moaned into my ear, making sure i got a chance to hear her

She then slowly and deliberately bounced on my length, sheathing every last inch, then riding it a couple times slowly, then unsheathing, sheathing and repeating thte process, her face beat red and her voice and moans lost to be replaced by gasps. Caroline made me feel just amazing, the pleasure about unbearable, making me only able to blush with her and grunt.

She quickly pushed me to my limits, and when she reached hers with me, she sheathed me entirely, and came with me with a long, low moan. She let me finish, but wouldnt let me unsheath for the time being. She then got off of me slowly, and i heard Snow White chime in from behind me.

¨keep going...¨ Snow whisered in my ear

¨wh..why tell me the real reason!¨ I begged Snow, who stroked me nice and quick, watching my pre-cum fly everywhere

¨I said im a naughty girl, but this does have a reason, later on you will need all of this sexual stamina, trust me...¨Snow answered

I nodded my head, but not secretly dis-approved of this.

¨Now give in to my wishes...¨ Snow white commanded as she stoked faster

I shook my head, havingmy own wish. I looked her in the eyes as i said it.

¨I want YOU to do your own bidding!¨I told her, and she grinned big

She noddedher head in complete approval

¨Hell yes! Its ok...just let me do my thing...¨ Snow said as she hopped onto me, or rather gave me the longest, most torturous handjob ever, stroking up down slowly

Snow stared at it, licking it slowly every so often as she stroked it from top to bottom very slowly, and i squirmed but she kept me in place. Ot felt good, but it lasted awhile. She stared at me as she did it, yawning from time to time. I had to admit she really earns what she gets. She eventually brought her big breasts up and used them to gently massage me, going back and forth slowly, as if she was giving me a massage. she made it take so long, and was clearly enjying herself, just smiling as she did this.

Right when i was fine with it, she sped up her pace and i sucked in my breath. I fought it the best i could, holding in my squirming and gasping, but Snow would only go faster and harder.

¨let those loose...or i will force them loose..come on..you know nobody else is watching...i wouldnt lie..¨Snow encouraged, and to prove her point went faster and harder until i let my rections loose

I finally let them loose, and Snow went her own pace again, now having a big smile.

¨whps the master? tell me...whos the master.?ˆ Snow asked as she made eye contact with me

I closed my eyes, trying to dodge the question, and she stroked me faster and harder, using my current innability to cum as an advantage.

¨You are...¨ I told smow in a small voice

She climbed up on top of me, setting her tight and wet pussy down on me and came up to give me long, wet kiss, slowly rubbing her wonderous pussy all over me, and i gave her her rections.

¨Never forget that...i told you i would show you who was master, did i not?¨ Sow asked, and i nodded my head, and i kissed her back

She then let me screw her, letting me pound into her tight pussy hard, her icy cold tightness hugging me like mercilessly, but wouldnt make me cum...it just made me feel super good for long periods of time. Snow White didnt even get bored, she just moaned quietly and closed her beautiful eyes, snuggling next to me as i fucked her, eventually just rubbing her nice ass up and down with my right hand, as she held one eye open, watching me. She always had a smile, and definately when she knew that i knew she was my master.

I heard a echoey voice as i saw Latias land next to snow.

¨Isnt that a bit harsh, fucking him for soo long..?¨ Latias asked

Snow gained a grin.

¨Would you like to try?¨ SNow asked, looking back at me for my response

i shook my head with an ´are you kidding me´ look, and Snow gave me some bounces.

¨Snow, thats not very nice...to control him like that!¨ Latias protested

Snow shrugged, and bounced on me some more, the sensation of wet rubbing making me blush and grunt yet again.

¨He really likes me...so...um going to fuck him until he falls asleep at night...no biggie...¨ Snow shrugged

Latias looked utterly shocked, but snickred and pointed at Snow.

¨She is SO naughty, but she will do that for you...¨Latias told me

Snow smiled and nodded, then layed her head on my chest, relaxing.

¨Especially if i need you to shut up...¨ Snow mumbled, and with that, me and her fell asleep

* * *

 **Well, that served as a minor plot progression chapter anyways, and i must say after experiencing ya know...cumming...for the first time, disgusting or not, i did a TERRIBLE job describing it. My bad, and now if you will kindly escuse me, i have a second new fanfic to ebgin that will run alongside this one!**

 **Moemon High 2: The Golden Destiny!**

 **Also, i will finish the first one once i finish these, and the next set of fanfic focus will be Pokemon the tale of the sun 2: the awakening, which is basically a remake of the original, and the original moemon high! Stay tuned for more fanfics from Aeromenca, or yours truly!**


	11. Tutorial 11: Leaf s Return!

**IN case you havent yet noticed, this fanfic is WAY more serious than the original, in both plot, updates, and characters. As such i have decided to give you guys a real reason to drool and what should be one solid plot working one set goal here, but dont expect it to be easy for Aeromenca, this time im making it hard.**

 **NOW READ THIS CHAPTER AND DROOL!**

* * *

When i awoke this time, i had a Blissey laying right in front of me. I slowly pried open my eyes, and heard a certain female trainers voice call out a command.

¨Aeromenca! Get your sexy ass up and bang my blissey!¨ I heard Leaf call out, and with nothing more than a quick glance to look back at her, I set to work.

Leaf´s blissey was lying right in front of me, on the wet, dewy morning grass. She was now 4 foot 11, with short lighter pink hair and swirly ears, small white wings extending from her neck area, her now big C cup breasts hanging loosely in the balance. She blushed bright red as she perfomed a very naughty action.

Her Brown eyes stare into my own as she spreads her legs, using her hands to spread her pink pussy lips wide, letting me see her grgeous wet lower lips. I lick my own lips, leaning slowly and almost teasingly to suck delicately on her soft, but firm breast, starting with her left one. I slowly used my tongue to trace circles around her breasts, blushing as i did this. My Blissey emitted a long, soft moan of pleasure and love as she stared at me while i licked slowly around her bust, blushing redder that i did. I then came to the center of her soft but firm left breast, sucking delicately on the nipple, making eye contact with Blissey the entire time i did so, as she moaned softly and returned my gaze.

I then slowly but surely made my way down to her soaked pussy, and gently licked her clitoris once. She blushed fdeeper and moaned a bit louder, as i gently brought threefingers up to finger her, taking advantage of the way she had her pussy spread. I continued to slowly and teasingly lap up her pussy juices, enjoying her watery taste as i also started fingering her very, very slowly with all three fingers. Blissey´s juices began coating my fingers as she let go of her lips, instead deciding to slowly and gently rub her breasts as i continured to finger her.

Deciding i had enough of surface juices, i trailed my tongue down and slowly inserted it into her warm, and soaked pussy, blushing bright red as i did so. Blissey moaned some more, inhaling sharply a bit as i began to search around for some more tasty juices. I used my hands to re-spread her pussy lips wide for me as Blissey gasped and rubbed her bust a bit more, pinching her nipples as she did this. I saw out of the very top of my eye her milk squirt out from both of her bust, but i was pre-occupied stiffening my tongue and slowly repeating that fingering motion, only with my tongue.

Blissey moaned a bit more and blushed harder, and i looked her straight in her eyes, and i knew she was the perfect pornstar. And i knew i was too, as i had proven consistantly i could fuck a moemon possessing high sexual stamina until she came and i came, and then go again a couple seconds later.

I delved my tongue in all the way, as Blissey reached down and fingered her clitoris, adding to her pleasure, and her moans. I slapped her walls a few times with my tongue, letting her know i was about to really let her have it, before then pulling her close to me, rapidly thrashing my tongue about. I lapped her furiously, managing to gobble down lots and lots of liquid, but BLissey was moaning loudly, now unable to do anything.

¨i think im cumming!¨ Blissey warned me, right as her vagina tensed up, clamping down on my tongue

Blissey then spasmed a bit, her cum coating my face in waves of clear liquid. It took a moment for her to stop, and once she did, i leaned back, and took a bit of her cum, performing a sexy manuever in which i slowly brought up a bit of cum on my finger to my lips, then slowly and mesmerizingly eat it, moaning and making eye contact with Blissey.

Blissey in turn leaned over just as tauntingly, spreadingmy legs wide, then descended onto my length. She at first licked the tip slowly and testingly, and i gasped, as a bit of pre rewarded that slow effort. I could feel alot more coming for her, and Blissey knew it too as she slowly and incredibly took my entire length into her mouth, down to the balls, and even took those in too.

She looked up at me with a super sexy look, then purposevely gagged on my big fat cock, the vibrations combinig with the saliva in her mouth and her gentle motions to brin me great pleasure, as i squirmed a bit. Blissey brought her mouth up back to the tip slowly, her tongue rubbing against me. She then took me so only the head was in her mouth, and licked the head with her tongue slowly numerous times, enjoying my squirms and gasps as to how purely amazing her blowjob was feeling. I even moaned, especially as she slowly and deliberatly bobbed her head up and down on my long, thick cock a few times, then bringing it back up andlicking the head furiously.

That was my limits as i warned her.

¨I think im cumming!¨ I said with a humongous blush on my face, and Blissey blushed herself as my dick spasmed in her mouth

It twitched like you were trying to get that last bit of urine out but every time it twitched, my semen oozed out and into Blissey´s mouth. It had a bit of pulling pain which i squirmed a bit to. But after 5 or 6 twitches i finished up, and Blisey opened her mouth, revealing she had all of my cum swallowed.

¨Ohh..master...im ready..!¨ Blissey moaned as she leaned back again, spreading her lips wide for me

I nodded my head and slowly crawled up to her, inserting my entire length, which had re-erectedinto her tight wet pussy, enjoying the tightness. I began to thrust nice and slow, blushing and grunting a bit from the pleasure, as Blissey made eye contact as she blushed and moaned softly I onle gave her a few moments to get settled in with my massive cock before i then began thrusting hard into her, bending over so i could keep her quiet with a kiss on the lips, which she couldnt return since my massive cock was mercilessly pounding her tight wet pussy. Blissey´s mouth was dropped and she emitted occasional gasps of pleasure, and was blushing deep red with me. I was speechless too, only able to duck my head down and gasp as i felt myself reach my limits again.

¨Im cumming!¨ Blissey warned

I nodded my head, not even able to utter a warning. I hilted myself inside of her as i orgasmed, my penis unable to twitch as it was held in place as Blissey orgasmed with me. We were left for a moment to look into each other´s eyes, both of us moaning. I slowly withdrew from her, then as i panted, i returned her to her moeball.

I then managed to spin around with help of my arms turning me, to face Hecate, who was smiling and blushing. Or rather wasnt Hecate, but a small girl who was part of the unova elie four.

She was maybe 5 foot 6, eith super long brown hair extending past her absolutely flawless ass, and she has beautiful brown eyes with big D cup breasts. Her name is Leaf, first generation hero.

She was so hot to me as she blushed, opened her mouth and fingered herself with one hand slowly while rubbing her big right bust. She was so hot i took out my already rock solid length and stroked it forcefully from top to bottom, as Leaf moaned, eyeing me masturbatin right in front of her.

¨No... bad boy!¨ Leaf scolded as she removed my hands, and replaced them with her mouth, gently sucking on my big 8 inch length, causing me to blush and squirm

Leaf then gently pushed me down into the ground and contiued sucking my long, hard length, bobbig her head and then stopping. She grinned mischevivously as she swung her perfect ass around and set in on my face, and i blushed and showed her how grateful i was by immeditely sticking my tongue into her asshole, stiffening it as i tongued it, figuring i would try anal sex for the first time.

Leaf then stopped sucking on me and quicky swung her ass around, taking my length, and inserting it into her tight ass, blushing bright red, all in one long fliud motion. She then blushed and leaned forawrds to give me a long, sweet kiss before breaking away.

¨Fuck me, honey...show no mercy now!¨ Leaf told me, and i heeded her wishes by begginning to pummel her tight ass with much force

I slowly spread her tight asshole wider and wider, Leaf kissing me slowly and made absolutely sure i wouldnt be able to forget her hot tactics out of my mind, moaning into the kiss as i started to absolutely pound into her. The sound of flesh slapping made itself know again, resounding around the clearing, as Leaf moaned very loudly and blushed, winkingat me as she even ducked her head and then raised it to the sky, her face bright, bright red as she gasped, and gasped some more, unable to do anything else. I grunted a bit, then sped up as fast as i could go, my penis absolutely pounding her not-so-tight asshole now. Both of us were beet red with our blushes, neither of us was going to stop anytime soon.

I then reverted to force for my final few thrusts, managing to interupt Leafs next phrase, and end it with a moan.

¨Perhaps..i..may...come...alonnng...oohhhhh!...¨ Leaf suggested as i absolutely punished her tight ass, and after the fourrth thrust, let myself cum in her anus, as she came too

Leaf slowly and deliberatly raised her right hand, which was absoluely soaked in warm, wet juices, moaning and sucking on her fingers in a sexy way. I grabbed her bust, and she gasped in shock, then blushed and put her right hand back in her pussy, slowly fingering again. By this time i was able to release my big dick from her tight ass.

¨What are you gonna do with me...¨ Leaf asked in a VERY sexual tone, and i replied by sucking on her left tit rather roughly, quickly getting her to give me some of her milk

It was sweet and delicious, and i really wanted more, as Leaf moaned into my ear. I kept sucking roughly, and eventually Leaf couldnt stop giving me the sweet, delicious treat i wanted so badly.

¨Ohh...Hecate...was...returned..to...Arceus...¨ Leaf informed me as she managed to twiddle her fingers, but moaned and blushed as i continued to roughly suck on her tits

I stopped then, leaning back and letting loose a long yawn, being rather tired from all of this activity.

¨But you havent even fucked me where i REALLY want it,...¨Leaf said in a hot tone as she spread her legs wide, using her hands to spread her pussy lips wide

She blushed and stared me straight into my eyes, pretty much begging me to fuck her in her tight wet pussy til we both came again.

¨I dont wanna be able to walk at all tomarrow...so the only thing i might be able to do is stumble, and i can be punished with rough sex for that...¨ Leaf said hotly, sticking a finger up and putting it in her mouth, sucking on it a bit, as she blushed deeper

I nodded my head and heeded her wish, slowly and steadily inserting myself inside of ehr as her hair( resembland of N from black and white, but wayyy longer and brown) blew around in the wind. Leaf moaned hotly again, but took me out for a second.

¨No..i want you to bruise me...bruise me so good,...so hard..¨Leaf moaned as she got into the poochyena style position, even reaching around and spreading her ass wide for me

I shook my head at how sexy she was.

¨You are a slut, you know that?¨ I asked in what i thought was a jokin tone, but Leaf looked back at me with a sad face

¨Hey...that wasnt very nice...¨ She said with a legitamate sad face

I smiled at her.

¨Oh, i was kidding!¨ I said with an eyeroll and she made a frown

¨Not funny. dont ever joke like that again.¨ Leaf said in a serious tone before returning to her lust

She re-spread herself, and i inserted agian, this time feeling her wetness cloak my length. The wetness acted as a very effective and pleasure enhancing lubricant as i slowly thrust into her at the start, but then sped up gradually, blushing and grunting. I dont care what tehy say, anal is NOT better than Vaginal, the lubricant is so good. I picked up pace very quickly, the lubricant making it easy to hammer ito Leaf´s uber tight vagina, as i blushed and let loose a moan of my own, Leaf clearly blushing and silenced to gasps.

I couldnt laugh, only moan occasionaly and then gasp myself as i started using power as my tactic, feeling this absolutely unbearable pleasure envelop me. It was like rough masturbation, only this was three times as pleasurable, and the wetness and tightness brought me to my limits very quickly, as i once again hilted myself inside of her, and we both came. I was stuck inside, for a few long seconds, and once i got free, Leaf took back her Blissey´s moeball then lay her head on my lap.

¨Ohh..isnt it easier to let your hormones control you than to fight it..also i will be joining your crew...for real this time...Hecate you naughty little fuck... Leaf cursed Hecate out as she lay her head on my lap

I wondered something right then and there like the curious cat that i am.

¨How do you know Hecate?¨ I askd Leaf

¨Simple, she made me be part of that illusion, mostly my mind. The fuck, Hecate.¨ Leaf replied simply, as if it was like obvious

I was now alot less confused, but i shrugged and accepted this small helpful part to this whole illusion thingy.

And with it, i now had something even greater to be fighting for. I grabbed a look of determination, remembering i know had to save Hecate. Then i fell asleep along with Leaf, who rested her head on my lap.

* * *

 **If you arent drooling by now, then you have some serious issues, unless you are a..nope. Either gender, if you arent drooling by now, you are either masturbating or are gay.**

 **Also thats a JOKE, dont fucking report me for joking around. Anyways, look forwards to the next chapter! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	12. The adventure begins! First steps!

**Well, those first 11 chapters were literally ¨tutorial¨ chapters for now the real moemon adventure, which begins now. It is based of the Pokemon Firered Playthrough on the emlator on my tablet i am doing. SO the game will be slow, fics a bit too..but it will all be worth it now! Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke this time to a direct challenge from Leaf.

¨I challenge you Aeromenca!¨ Leaf called, and threw out a moeball

I pried open one eye, realized what was going on, then immediately stood up, waiting for her choice. I waited for the moeball to hit the now extremely slick ground, since the ice wall had melted while me and Leaf were asleep. Leaf had on her trainers outfit, and i now had a red pokemon cap, with a blue shirt matching Leaf´s and blue jeans.

¨This will be a one on one battle! I choose you! Bulbly!¨ Leaf threw out her Bulbasaur, which emerged and lashed the air twice with confidence

I nodded at her good choice of a starter, but knew i had a good type advantage here.

¨Go Charlie!¨ I called, and threw out charlie´s Moeball, and she emerged, flexing her claws

I knew i had the type advantage, and decided to use it.

¨Charlie, Ember!¨ I commanded

Charlie spat out a small burst of fire, which hit Leaf´s Bulbasaur in the face, rather easily knocking it out

¨Wait, don't you have any better Moemon? No offense.¨ I asked Leaf, who shook her head

¨No. I'm starting again in this rough region, with that ice wall you had up melted now, we can pursue that championship...but don't think i wont be by your side now!¨ Leaf called

Leaf´s Bulbasaur managed to survive the attack, and was waiting for a command.

¨Bulbly, use tackle!¨ Leaf called and her bulbasaur tackled Charlie

I was only one command away from winning against the frickin champion.

¨Charlie, ember!¨ I commanded cheerfully, and Charlie ended the battle with a well placed ember

I jumped for joy, knowing I just beat the champion of the Kanto region. Charlie noticeably gained experience, the bar in front of me showing my position, in a weird way. The stat bar and such was basically a glowing image that you could swipe your hand through. But it was nothing really but that. And then there was a trainer rank thingy with a win-loss ratio.

Leaf´s read; rank 2 0-1

Mine read: Rank 1 1-0

I returned my moemon to its moeball, and started walking past the dewy grass where the ice wall once was, noting there were now trainers to be fought. Leaf came by my side quickly.

¨Congratulations, Aeromenca, but i won't lose again...¨ Leaf promised, holding out her hand for a fistbump

I gave her the fistbump.

¨Thanks, but beware, I'm not gonna lose again either if i can help it!¨ I promised myself, and Leaf nodded in approval

I then walked forwards with lead by my side through some tall grass. Sighting a guy in a blue outfit, i went over and talked to him.

¨Hi, i work at a local pokemon mart. We sell items there. Here, have a sample!¨ The guy informed us, then handed us both a free potion

I nodded my head. Leaf silently took the potion, giving the guy a thumbs up. I put the potion in my bags MEDICINE pocket, and then continued with my journey, as did Leaf.

¨You sure don't talk much, Leaf.¨ I told Leaf, expecting a nonverbal answer

I got a verbal one, which was honestly surprising.

¨Nah. Only to people i trust honestly.¨ That response sure boosted my self-esteem

I gave her a quick hug, which she returned, then walked further onwards towards the next patch of dewy grass.

¨You do know that your moemon you just had arent real, correct. That would be considered the insulting tutorial of sorts.

So at the moment all i have is a level 5 bulbasaur, and you a level 6 charmander...but those moemon you met are indeed still alive, as in that Snow White glaceon, and the council members and such...¨ Leaf informed me, and i did an eyeroll, now knowing it was all just a tutorial

I walked into the tall grass, and as i was in the very last patch, a wild rattata attacked me. It showed it was level three. I threw now the only moemon i had´s moeball, and charlie emerged.

¨Charlie, scratch!¨ i commanded, and Charlie scratched the rattata

The wild Rattata used tackle in response, and Charlie took the hit, not going down.

¨Scratch again!¨ I commanded, and Charlie repeated the move, taking down the Rattata to low health.

The Rattata used tail whip, and Charlie´s defense lowered.

¨finish her with one more scratch!¨ I called out, and Charlie finished the rattata, knocking her out

Charlie gained some experience, but no level up just yet. Once i had won, Leaf congratulated me and was clearly a little short on breath.

¨Whew, our first wild moemon battle. We won! Mine was a bit more rough...but Bulbly leveled up from escaping that tough battle!¨ Leaf informed me, and i nodded in approval

I called Charlie back to her moeball, clipping it back on my newfound belt. Leaf did the same, and barely three steps later another wild moemon came out to challenge us. Once again i sent out Charlie, this time to face a wild Pidgey.

¨Charlie, use scratch!¨ Charlie did as she was told, scratching the wild Pidgey

The wild pidgey retaliated with a tackle, bringing Charlie to about half health.

¨Charlie use scratch again!¨ She did so, and the Pidgey barely survived the attack, in the red in terms of health

The pidgey used tackle again, Charlie growing lower and lower on health.

¨Finish her with scratch!¨ I called, and Charlie did so, knocking her out

This time the experience grew her past level the level up, and she gained a decent level up, also learning Ember. I did s fistpump then returned her to her moeball. Leaf and i were then ready to continue, and we did so.

We walked forwards, and emerged in a new town. I saw the moemon center and walked in there to heal up my moemon and did so. Leaf did the same. I asked for a room, and the kind nurse gave me and Leaf a one bed room. She even just gave me the keys, and i walked down the hallway. I saw our room number, room 101, and opened it up. I collapsed on the bed, Leaf winking at me as she quietly shut the door with her foot.

She then came over and sat on my lap, taking off her shirt, and tossing it aside. Her skirt would follow, also to be tossed aside. That left just her bra and white panties covering up some hot prizes. Leaf leaned backwards, sticking her hand in her panties and rubbing herself slowly, giggling and sticking a finger in her mouth seductively. She then leaned on top of me, putting her head right by my ear.

¨Ready to get kinky..?¨ Lead whispered in my ear and i widened my eyes and nodded

She slowly took off my jeans and shirt, tossing them aside, to join her articles of clothing. I tossed my hat and took of my trainers belt, our bags already sitting on the desk that maintained the only other furniture in the room. I slowly took off her bra, leaving her nicely sized breasts to be mine for the taking. I leaned up, slowly and gently sucking on her left nipple, causing her to blush and giggle silently.

I knew i was in for a rough night, i could tell by the way Leaf's eyes glinted. Then i slowly and teasingly made my way down her perfectly smooth skin, pulling down her panties just enough so i could start to lick the surface of her vagina slowly, savoring the taste. Leaf moaned softly, blushing with one hand over her mouth. She squirmed a bit when i stuck two fingers into her entrance and started to finger her slowly, enjoying the feel of her warm moistness on them.

Leaf, however stopped squirming when she heard the bed start to rock noisily, instead forcing herself to moan quietly. I teased her a bit by speeding up my licking, swirling my tongue a bit, but still going rather gently and slowly. My fingers, however were pretty much jackhammering into her, and Leaf bit her lip, throwing her head back in ecstasy, enjoying my fast paced fingering. She tried her best not to moan, wishing to keep this little affair a secret, and i helped her by stopping and sitting back, my erected penis making a tent in my boxers.

Leaf leaned forwards, stroking me once as she complained about me stopping the treatment of her moist lower lips.

¨Aw...stop so soon...i guess you would want to save my stamina for the main affair, huh...¨ Leaf teasingly mocked, then quickly enveloped my length in her mouth in one fluid motion before i could respond

She never showed any mercy from the start, starting quick and powerful and never let up. Leaf bobbed her head quickly, using her tongue to massage me rather in an unorganized fashion, but it felt good nonetheless. Before too long, she let up on her pressure, leaning back onto the bedpost and spreading her legs, then used her left hand to spread her lower lips. She blushed and beckoned for me.

Leaf didn't have to tell me twice, as i instantly inserted myself inside of her, noting she still had her fingerless gloves on. I didn't wish any mercy from her, and i certainly wouldn't show any. I thrusted inside of her hard at first, and i felt her virgin barrier shatter. i quickly kissed Leaf, to silence her pain. Leaf kissed me back all willingly, and I was shocked i was her first, but i had no complaints. Leaf´s eyes teared up, as she let me go ahead and kiss her. It turned into a french kiss, and then Leaf gave me the go ahead.

I then started to pound into her, using a forceful, but not all-out thrust power, which felt amazing. Her warm Moistness enveloped my length, and I was allowed to hammer into her more lovingly than anything, as we both blushed red and moaned softly, staring into each other's eyes. TIme refused to go slowly, but that moment in the first few thrusts into her was absolutely heartwarmingly romantic, and seemed to last a lifetime. From there i can only remember the last few thrusts it took to reach my climax, and then me hilting into her, both of us releasing our semen.

After that was done, i was left to lean back and collapse on the bed, with Leaf on top of me. I couldn't recall how many thrusts were between the initial few and the last ones, but i couldn't care less. Leaf almost instantly fell asleep, and i did too after i stroked her beautiful hair a couple of times.

* * *

 **Well, that was more of a lemon and true clarification chapter than anything to be perfectly honest. The first five chapters were initial tutorials for maybe a moemon ranger fic coming up...maybe...**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	13. Rival battles with the Military guy!

**Well, my record is blemished and i now have an even record at 2-2...instead of 2-0 or 2-1...oh well..enjoy the chapter, based off of my adventure so far.**

* * *

The next morning, i awoke to see leaf was gone. I got up, putting on my trainers clothes. I also noticed a note on the desk.

¨I will be out training my moemon, and we will split here for now. But be back here by dusk.¨ It read

Pocketing the note, i walked out the room, and then out the moemon center. Walking out of the town's west exit, and into a new route with new tall grass, i explored a little bit. The grass was the same as the last route´s although after defeating 2 wild pidgey´s and a wild rattata, coming out the end of the first patch of grass, i noted the pokemon league was this way. Charlie was low on health after those battles, so i wasn't prepared for the military guy i saw earlier in the tutorial to come at me head on, challenging me to a moemon battle.

I sent out charlie, commanding her to do some moves.

¨Charlie use ember!¨ I called, and she landed the ember attack

¨Pidgey use tackle!¨ The guy called, and the attack left a mark

¨ember again!¨ I called for the move, and it landed surely

¨Pidgey tackle.¨THe attack landed a critical hit, and just like that my record was soiled

I quickly ran back to the moemon center, having Charlie healed up. After that, i decided to head back to the previous rpute to do some grinding. When i saw a wild pidgey, i decided i needed another team member.

¨Charlie, use ember!¨ She did so, and the Pidgey was barely left standing

I contemplated for only a mere moment before i tossed out a moeball, the ball sapping the wild pidgey inside. After wiggling three times, as i held my breath all the while, it clicked. I did a fistpump, then ran over to get my new team member.

I perred at the moemon who was now pressing its hands against the edges of the ball hilariously, with her previously 4 foot 10 frame shrunken. All the moemon were still nude, and this pidgey only had short tan hair, with small A cup breasts laying flat against her chest. I still liked her nonetheless. She was actually rather cute.

¨I think i will name you Aeromenca.¨ I told the moemon who was pressing her winged hands against the moeball glass

I then walked out to go ahead and heal my moemon, but i ran into a wild rattata. KNowing that Aeromenca was weak after i sent her out, i switched to charlie.

¨ Aeromenca, return! Go, charlie!¨ I said as i switched my moemon

Charlie emerged, flexing her claws, and got hit by a tackle as she came in, now her health low.

¨Charlie, use Ember!¨ I called, and Charlie one-shot the rattata, easily KOing it

I then went back to the moemon center for the second time, this time by choice, and healed my moemon. I had Aeromenca out in front as i went back to the first route to grind her. I had her beat a combined 1 mankey, 2 rattata´s, and 2 pidgey´s, and she gained two levels, learning sand attack.

After she learned sand attack, i put charlie in front and grinded her up a level, on only 1 rattata and 3 pidgey´s. Then i swapped Aeromenca back in front, grinding her up one more level on two rattata´s. I then decided it was revenge time, and before i went to challenge who i now thought as my rival again, i caught a rattata.

¨Aeromenca, use tackle!¨ THe attack was fast and swift

The wild Rattata retaliated with her own tackle.

¨Again!¨ Another quick tackle

The Rattata used tackle again, and Aeromenca was left standing. The wild rattata was weak, and higher level than the rest, so i decided to throw a moeball at it. It sucked the rattata into it with a red light, wiggling three times and clicking. I then walked over and grabbed it, looking at the previously 4 foot 8 purple haired and AA cup breast moemon weakly taking a nap, her purple tail curled up.

¨i think i will name you R...¨ I was going to say Rachel, but i heard Leaf´s cry of something, and that beginning` R stuck

I walked back to the moemon center again, healing my moemon up. I then decided to deposit R, and then i went back for my revenge.

I challenged him again. I sent out Aeromenca to fight his pidgey.

¨Aeromenca, use tackle!¨ SHe did so, bringing its health down

¨ Pidgey, tackle¨ The opposing moemon did so, bringing my health down far more

I thought about my next move.

¨ Use sand attack!¨ I commanded, but the move had no effect on this dudes pidgey

¨forget about it! Pidgey´s keen eye prevents accuracy loss! Pidgey tackle again!¨ The opposing pidgey hit Aeromenca again, bringing her health down rather low

I thought about my moves further, and after i got hit by a third tackle, i made my choice.

¨Swap back, Aeromenca!Go, Charlie!¨ I called again as i swapped my moemon

¨Pidgey, use Tackle again!¨ The guy called, and as Charlie emerged, she got hit by a tackle

¨Charlie, Ember!¨ Charlie shot her signature move, and the attack brought the opposing pidgey down on low health, also burning it

¨ Damn it! Pidgey, tackle again!¨ The guy called, but the attack didn't do very much

I used my only potion on Aeromenca on that turn. His Pidgey fainted from burn.

¨Come back,pidgey. go squirtle!¨ He called, sending out his squirtle

I used this opportunity to swap out my own moemon, sending out Aeromenca

¨Aeromenca, use sand attack!¨ I commanded, and the attack lowered his accuracy

¨squirtle, tackle!¨ He called, and he hit me hard

I would repeat this move twice more, and so would the military guy. I sent out Charlie.

¨Charlie Use scratch!¨ I got the attack off, but it did next to nothing damage wise

¨Shelly, use tackle!¨ She tackled me, leaving a mark

We repeated the process again twice more, and by that point, he had almost fucked me over, handing me a second loss. I cursed myself for not having very many potions, and then handed him his prize money, once again running back to the moemon center. The nurse reminded me that i needed to come back when my moemon were low on health and recommended potions.

I took a trip to the moemon mart, buying 5 potions for the upcoming challenge, then 3 antidotes, and 3 paralyze heals for later on, when another forest would be upcoming. Sighing, i contemplated my options.

I went out and trained up Aeromenca and charlie on the first route again. Aeromenca beat 2 pidgey and 4 rattata, and leveled up twice, also learning gust. Charlie defeated a rattata and 3 pidgey, but leveled up only once. I went back to the moemon center and healed up my moemon once this was done, deciding to lead with Charlie this time.

I walked through the grass, this time i really craved revenge. I sent out charlie as he once again sent out his PIdgey.

ˆCharlie, use Ember!¨ I commanded, and the move nearly one shot his pidgey

¨Pidgey, sand attack!¨ The move hit and lowered my accuracy

I shrugged, deciding to play it safe.

ˆFinsih her with scratch!¨ I called, and Pidgey did so, finishing her

¨come back, pidgey, go shelly!¨ He commanded

I silently withdrew my moemon, switching to Aeromenca. Also only then did i realize that on my trainer card, my name was Brett, not Aeromenca. I chuckled, but then got serious.

ˆAeromenca, gust!¨ Aeromenca used her new move, shooting a gust of wind that did moderate damage to Shelly

¨Shelly, tail whip!¨ The guy called, and my defense was lowered

¨Aeromenca, Tackle!¨ Aeromenca tackled Shelly

¨Use tackle as well, shelly!¨ The uy commanded

We repeated this process again 2 more times, until Aeromenca was KOed. I again silently withdrew my moemon.

¨Finish Shelly with Scratch.¨ i commanded in a quiet tone, and ended shelly then

He handed me my prize money with a bit of remorse, quickly getting the fuck outta there. I went back and healed my moemon at the moemon center, and met up with leaf, who stretched as i approached. I didn't pull any moves that could be considered ´sexual´, i wouldn't. Not until i had really, really earned it.

¨I managed to catch myself a pidgey, and leveled up my Bulbly to level 10, with my new Penelope at level 9. I creamed that weird guy.¨ Leaf said as she patted my head, and i chuckled at the ´weird guy´

¨Oh, and don't say anything, i know what happened...yikes...but anyways, let's keep going and go ahead and head towards the forest up north!¨ Leaf said as she ran out, and i ran out after her

* * *

 **Gonna cut it off here for now since google docs, which is where im writing the fic part of it ever so often, starts to lag once i get past too many words. i really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Also this name of the story will be changed...**


	14. Through the Forest!

**We have a bit of humor in this chapter here at the start as well as a battle just infested chapter, plus a kinda cliffhangar at the end, abiding some lemons with bonding later on. Also, i know this story isnt very detailed, but i dont really need to be that detailed to make you guys get what im saying, now do i? Finally, get used to short chapters, since ive now reverted to one applicaiton at a time, and at a max of two, ok that doesnt matter. What matters is, google docs is kinda a bitch when you go much further past 1600-1900 or so, so yeah. anyways, avoid THROUGH THE FOREST, which sounds cool, but its really just chapter 14.**

* * *

I chased after Leaf as she ran all the way up to the northern end of town. I didn't see much but leaf's fleeing skirt, which shook from side to side . Then as we were almost to the northern exit, and old man stopped us

 _Leaf, Aeromenca-thoughts_

 _¨_¨_ -OLD MAN speaking

*_*- Actions in real time

This old man would basically bore both of us with another tutorial

¨Well, now, I've had my coffee, and that's what i need to get going!¨

 _And...?, who cares._

¨Hm? What is that red box you have?

 _Red box...? the freak?, what the frick are you talking about?_

¨Ah, so you're working on your pokedex.¨

 _Red box...Pokedex? well, that's a new one..., Seriously. A red box? to describe my pokedex? *sigh*_

¨Then let me give you a word of advice.¨

 _Bitch please, i'm the Kanto champion, nothing you could POSSIBLY say could matter to me. I just want to spend some time with my cute traveling partner here..., Seriously. No seriously, SERIOUSLY!? More tutorials!? bruh! i went through 11 chapters of those, i don't need any more! aghhh!_

¨Whenever you catch a moemon, the moedex automatically updates its data.¨

 _...Thats your advice? are you fucking kidding me? Shut the fuck up right now. i dont need any more of my time wasted., NAWWWWWW! I never fucking noticed that my fucking moedex updates whenever i catch a moemon._

¨You don't know how to catch a moemon?¨

 _Oh my freaking gosh...*sighs*, *sigh* this man cant notice i have TWO moeballs on my belt...i know how to catch moemon, ya old fart!_

*Leaf hugs Brett tight and tells him that he is cute*

*Brett whispers back that she is cuter in his books and that this old man is a f***ing dumbass*

*Both leaf and Brett giggle and miss the next line from the old man*

¨I supposed i had better show you then!

*F***ing random wild weedle attacks*

 _What the..., huh?_

*stupid ass tutorial ensues as Leaf and Brett narrow their eyes in annoyance*

*tutorial ends with old man catching weedle*

¨There! now tell me, that was educational, was it not?¨

 _Shut up. Just shut the fuck upp!, Fuck you you annoying piece of shit!_

¨And here, take this, too!¨

 _WHAT NOW!?, oh boy...a gift, from the most annoying man in this ENTIRE FUCKING REGION!_

 _*_ old man gives teachy TV*

 _IS THIS AN INSULT?!, *sighs* i'm going to fucking ditch this thing A.S.A.F.P._

¨If there's something you don't understand, watch that. It will teach you all the basics of being a moemon trainer

 _Fuck you., Fuck you._

 **Return to normal scenarios, Brett´s POV**

The instant the old man shut up, both of us bolted, making it to the northern root. Both of us then hugged and kissed shortly, then tossed the Teachy TV into the woods nearby. Both of us giggling and holding hands, we sprinted up the route and entered the forest together.

We used a bit of a turn taking action for the rest of our long, long adventure.

Leaf got the first item,a dn i got the second, then it would rotate. I got the all trainers, and Leaf challenged em afterwards

we both stayed side by side, agreeing we wouldn't lose each other.

¨i want to catch a pikachu¨ i told Leaf, who hugged me

¨you know those are rare, right?¨ She asked, and i nodded my head

We then went into the tall grass, and explored a bit, both of us defeating a metapod, then 6 straight Caterpie´s. I had Aeromenca go first, so she grew two levels. Leaf´s Pidgey gained two levels as well, and she kept her in front since Bulbasaur had a bad matchup.

I found a moeball, which i gave to Leaf, and she responded with a ¨thank you¨, pocketing the moeball. Leaf found a potion, and she gave it to me, and i also replied with a ¨thank you¨, putting it in the medicine pocket.

A bit later i was challenged by a bug catcher.

¨Go, weedle!¨ HE said as he chucked out his weedle

¨Go! Aeromenca!¨ I called as i released her

¨Use gust!¨ Never got to hear the other trainer's command as i easily one-shot the opposing weedle, which leveled her up to Charlie's level, so i swapped out to her as the trainer sent out his caterpie.

¨Use ember!¨ I called, and wiped his whole team out

Leaf did the same, easily using two gusts to wipe his team out. We each got 72 poke, which we put on our trainer cards as we continued. We then proceeded.

Hardly a few more steps down the road of dewy grass, we were challenged again. This bug catcher sent out his Weedle. I sent out Aeromenca.

¨Aeromenca, gust!¨ I called, and the opposing weedle was OHKOed

HE withdrew his moemon, to another weedle. I switched to charlie.

¨Charlie! ember!¨ I called, another OHKO

And finally he switched to his Kakuna.

¨Again! same move!¨ I commanded, and won that match

Leaf came up and challenged him, and i noticed Charlie was now level 12. She won in the exact same sweeping fashion, her Pidgey level 13. we both received 84 poke.

As we approached a path divide, we talked it out.

¨Ok, i vote non-grass path, i don't want to be attacked non stop, and/ or poisoned.¨ I voted, looking at Leaf

She nodded.

¨agreed.¨ Leaf said with a close

And with that we headed the second path, and were challenged by yet another bug catcher, also finding an antidote, which went to leaf. I sent out Aeromenca, not wanting to swap just yet. The Bug catcher sent out his caterpie.

¨Aeromenca, gust!¨ Yet another OHKO

And as this bug catcher swapped out to his other caterpie, i stayed in.

¨Go! Caterpie!¨ He called as he switched

A cool breeze wafted by, which i enjoyed, but had a battle to win, i couldn't afford a third loss. As in for the rest of this adventure.

¨Aeromenca gust.¨ I commanded in a bored tone, almost certain it was over

However, the opposing caterpie was standing, but only barely.

¨String shot!¨ The caterpie lowered my speed, oh no...

¨Finish her with gust!¨ I called, my speed still greater and easily won

Leaf the took her challenge on, ending up the victor, but with a clean sweep, her pidgey now level 14. We pocketed the 96 poke and moved on. I also made it so Charlie was in front. Me and leaf then walked through the ensuing patch of grass, surprisingly only coming across a metapod and a caterpie through the next two patches of grass.

Then we came across ANOTHER bug catcher, which i took on. this one said ¨did you know moemon evolve?¨

I said nothing, as did Leaf, but i knew we were both thinking it ¨No shit, old man 2.0ˆ

He sent out his metapod, as i sent out charlie.

¨Charlie, ember!¨ I called, and got yet another OHKO

I stayed in as he swapped to his other Caterpie.

¨Ember again!¨ I called, and Charlie also leveled up to level 13

I swapped out to Aeromenca as he threw his last moemon, a Metapod.

¨Aeromenca, gust!¨ The metapod would be only the second to survive

However it only used harden, and i chuckled as Aeromenca did the next finisher on her own, and the win was complete.

She also learned Metal Claw. Leaf took him on next, EASILY clean sweeping him. Her pidgey was now level frickin 15. I knew she might have some trouble with the upcoming area, which i heard from the nurse held a rock type gym, and this whole region was set up just like Kanto, same style and everything. We pocketed our 84 poke in prize money, and moved on yet again.

We came across one final bug catcher. Thankfully, he only had one moemon, and he was right near the forest exit, That moemon was also a tough weedle.

ˆAeromenca, gust!¨ i called, and the third and final survivor of an Aeromenca gust attack made itself known

¨Weedle, Poison sting!¨ The bug catcher commanded

Me and Leaf froze, knowing how that move could easily poison. Fortunately it didn't.

¨Aeromenca, gust!¨ i called, and Aeromenca finished the deal

Leaf took him on, easily sweeping him and ending up with a level 16 pidgey, with a level 10 bulbasaur. We approached the forest exit, and annoyingly on the last patch of grass a wild caterpie appeared.

We took our respective caterpie's out, and Aeromenca grew to level 13, also learning Quick attack.

¨Well..i still haven't found my Pikachu...¨ I said as we paused near the forest exit, a calm breeze blowing past us

¨OK, i will go into town, meet me at the moemon center once you find your Pikachu!¨ Leaf told me as she ran through the connecting thing

I turned around and focused on finding my Pikachu. After Aeromenca defeated 3 weedle, a kakyna and 3 caterpie. I decided enough was enough.

¨Aeromenca, quick attack!¨ I called as i fought a wild caterpie

The attack left her standing, and she retaliated with a tackle. I chucked a moeball at her, and three clicks later, i had another team member. I grabbed her moeball, and i remembered i had to ¨bond¨ or fuck my moemon within a day of catching them or they could leave. I looked at the previously 3 foot eleven, A cup breasted, with long light green hair extending to her shoulders, with two red antenna on top of her head moemon now staring back at me.

I clicked her onto my belt, and then i stepped out of the tall grass, letting my pidgey out. She blushed and stared at me as i dropped my jeans. She then smirked and decided she was gonna give me the best time she could.

* * *

 **Nothing to say here since i said it all in the begging authors note. Also, i add the A/N now AFTER i write the chapter and actually copyNpaste it here, instead of before. Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! mext one is gonna be all lemons for bonding time! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	15. Bonding time! (lemons)

**Here is two more naughty, naughty lemons for all of you pervs out there. enjoy now!**

 **Also, admittingly obvious, but i want to clarify. This isn't part of my runthrough, in fact, i stopped playing the game for the time being just so i could write these still all plot if you put it in perspective, but still naughty lemons. Just wanted to clarify that for any idiotic or smartass people who could be reading this.**

 **NOW enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Aeromenca crawled over to me, taking off and gently setting down my boxers, revealing my rock hard penis. Blushing, she took it all into her mouth at once, gagging a bit, then came back so only the head was in. Even though she was only a Pidgey, her BJ felt pretty marvelous, as she gently pressed her left wing on me for balance.

Aeromenca gave it her best effort, bobbing her head up and down slowly on my rather thick and huge length for a moemon of her size, staring me in the eyes the whole time she did so, blushing. I blushed and very softly moaned, coming out as a whisper level moan-grunt in response. Aeromenca could only give her best at a BJ, but she did a pretty good job, after she bobbed her head once, she tried to swirl her tiny tongue around my length. I looked down at her, and surveyed her long tan hair which was parted and kind of messed up due to her fighting her heart out for me today. Her soft brown eyes showed compassion and love for my ways, Aeromenca liking them very much. Her legs were spread, her hands occupied with massaging her left nipple rubbing herself. I secretly wondered if she was watching when me and Leaf had that ¨affair¨ or whatever they call it nowadays, i just call it ¨sex¨ and be done with it, that we had last night.

Aeromenca bobbed her head some more, rubbing herself with her right wing now too. Her wings came out of her back, tan and rather small at this point in time, but beautiful and majestic nonetheless. She moaned as she kept going, the vibrations giving me pleasure. FInally, she decided she had done enough, releasing me and looking up into my eyes. She never stopped massaging herself, and as i bent down, she blushed deep red and sat back, spreading her legs welcomed, even massaging me.

I said nothing, but leaned forwards and stuck my length inside of her, having to gasp a bit as her warm and extremely tight embrace welcomed me, Aeromenca gasping herself. I wasn't going to show her ANY mercy, and showed that by breaking her virginity in one swift and very hard thrust, rocking her whole body. We were in the missionary position, which allowed me to silence her with a kiss, i didn't want any nosy ass bug catchers seeing me giving my adorable little moemon a rough fucking.

She didn't kiss me back at first, deciding basically to be adorable.

¨Don't worry..i got any fights you need me in..¨ She promised, then kissed me back

The kiss actually lasted only about half a minute at max, before i could finally begin thrusting into her. ON the first after-breaking thrust, Aeromenca looked down and winced, moaning. She knew i was her master, and she clearly LOVED It. Her face said it all as i pounded my basically helpless but adorable Pidgey, the quiet sound of flesh slapping not echoing. She had smooth coverage over her tits, vagina, and ass areas, consisting warm, and soft feathers. Aeromenca was noticeably tight, and i could only thrust about half of my length in and out of her, but her wetness became more and more intense, really allowing me to hammer her. Being so small, she couldn't handle much, and i had her cum quickly, fainting with a moan as she did so.

I returned her to her moeball and let Brittany out, who blushed and giggled, which pretty much let me know she had been watching us bang. I still was nowhere near cumming, but was glad that i pretty much now owned Aeromenca, unless i chose to release her, which wasn't gonna happen.

Brittany simply sat down, spread her legs, and grabbed and stroked me. In response, i blshed, moaned and then forced myself inside of her really freaking tight vagina. Once again i chose the missionary position, thrusting SUPER hard so that she rocked hard, but only so I could spread her insides a bit, and also took her virginity.

Caterpie only required a short, about maybe ten second kiss before her pain eased away, and i could go again. I showed her way more mercy than with Aeromenca, knowing she was even smaller and tighter, and would require very gentle treatment. I went nice and slow through her uber tight and wet vagina, caterpie really lowering her head and wincing, cumming after only a few thrusts. She too fainted, and i knew she was going to be out for awhile, so i returned her to her moeball.

Still nowehere enar cumming, i remembered i hadnt had sex with Charlie yet, either. So i let her out, and she came out, and smirked.

¨Heh...you arent anywhere near done, are you?¨ Charlie asked in a whisper

I simply shook my head, and frowned. She also took a nonverbal cue, which was to sit down and spread her legs like the rest. I bent down over my third and final moemon, inserting myself, not having to thrust super hard to spread her. Charlie was so warm she could easily be considered ¨Burning¨ on her inside, but she was wet nonetheless. I would learn quickly fire types are the absolute downright most fun to fuck, especially if you really let them have it.

I thrust once hard, easily taking her virginity. Of all the things, the last thing i wouldve expected her to do is stick her claw in her lip and moan quietly. Her eyes actually teared up, so I kissed her, and she obliged. I thought for a second she might be purposevely diffucult, as I had made her work really hard, but all that did as she made VERY clear is make her love me. And she would give me the second best sex yet, second to Leaf. After about a minute, i could thrust again. I did so, this time going a bit harder than the last two, Charlie only gasping.

The both fo us blushed and gasped quietly, as i thrusted into Charlie´s correctly tight and very nicely moist vagina, the sound of flesh slapping only quiet because i still wasnt going at max power. I kept going even as i finally started to emit some pre-cum, Charlie on track with my stamina level, but only since the first two ever so slightly weakened said stamina up. As i felt my limits being reached after about maybe a half of a minute fucking Charlie, i moaned softly, blushing huge. I knew somehow Leaf was watching me, and i would actually be, unfortunately, correct as i finished up, the both of us cumming. I balled Charlie as i finished up, and as i put my jeans back up, i felt myself being hugged from behind.

It was no seret i wanted it to be Leaf, those Bug Catchers i didnt want. It was, as knew when i saw her black and white fingerless gloves.

¨So much for catching a Pikachu you naughty boy. I had a suspicion you were doing something you didnt want me to see...¨ Leaf whispered in my ear as she hugged me so tight i thought i might hack up a furball

I blushed red, knowingi as best off just letting her call me out. It is absolutely NEVER a good idea to correct a girl..EVER.

She hugged me tight, then finally let me go, but took my hand and walked me out of the forest and into the city. We then walked into the moemon center, as i healed my moemon. Leaf was a sneaky one, as she had managed to steal some of my stuff without my notice. I secretly had my lube, yes lube. e disgusted, but i knew i was gonna need that. Leaf, however clearly found this amusing. I wouldnt know until much later, but the embarassment was so big i might as well mention it now.

Leaf opened our room, and once again, there was only one bed. I was absolutely exhausted, as it was probably wayy past midnight, we hadnt slept as we ran through that forest. But i collapsed in the bed, Leaf next to me as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! Done for the day. I made, what 4 freaking chapters, 3 based off the playthrough im doing, and one still based off of it, but just a lemon and slight plot progression chapter? well, over here at the moment in central time, it is 12:58. Man, im exhausted, see you all tomarrow probably on football saturday!**

 **Lots of good matchups. AEROMENCA OUT!**


	16. The Distortion Resident Show!

**Well..this adventure got put on hold a bit...and by that i mean im basing the events in this story now on my playthrough of POKEMON firered, not moemon. But i do have a moemon adfvanture as in the hack ROM. I am now 12-0 and rolling onwards...**

* * *

The next day, i didn't wake up to Leaf´s absence, she was right on top of me, and i mean literally chilling out on my lap. As i pried open one eye to see what exactly was going on, Leaf noticed somehow that i had awoken and turned to make eye contact with me.

ˆI find this interesting, Brett. How can you have a boner, when you aren't even awake yet?¨ Leaf was questioning my morning wood

I sat up, and made total eye contact for some reason as i gave her the answer.

¨It is a part of being a guy, it is called morning wood. Not sure what causes it.¨ I gave my honest answer, and Leaf got comfortable on my lap

At the same time, i noticed that we had nothing to do really but chill for the time being.

¨Eh...let's watch this show i heard about as i came into this moemon center last night...it was called i believe, distortion and its residents. Might be helpful for sighting wild moemon...¨ Leaf suggested

I sat up all the way, and spun around so i was facing the TV that was right above the desk to my right. Leaf sat back on my lap quickly, and got comfortable. She then got up quickly to grab the TV remote, then sat back down on me, turning the TV on. The show was ironically already to the channel we needed, so Leaf could just set the remote down and we watched the show. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder so she could see, and i was beginning to see the real reason why Leaf wanted to watch the show with me, because she liked me.

The she came on, with an odd moemon beginning the show. I took my moedex out and attempted to scan it, and to my honest surprise, it WORKED. Leaf giggled at my attempt at first, but we both gasped as it worked. Or it looked like it, but then it didn't. Leaf giggled at me, and i shrugged.

The moemon on the screen wasn't able to be judged in terms of height. The only thing i could see was its general features. She had long yellow hair, with yellow ears that were brown tipped. On her cheeks were red circles, and out the back of her she had a lightning shaped tail with a brown tip as well. She smirked as she pulled a sexy move, in this case rubbing her small B cup breasts shortly before putting her brown fingerless gloved hand on the screen.

I knew it was a Pikachu. The show announced it as such, with its name appearing in big white letters at the bottom of the screen shortly.(think Super Smash Brothers Brawl Subspace Emissary character introductions) Then the screen went black, and another moemon appeared on screen.

This one had long yellow hair, with a black and yellow striped torso, and with nicely sized CC cup breasts. She had two white javelin-like things she was wielding. She also had quickly flapping clear wings that you couldn't really see, but they were there. This moemon turned to the screen and jabbed with her weapon thingies, and punctured a hole clearly if the screen fading to black was any indication. ¨Beedrill¨ it read.

Yet another moemon appeared on-screen, by this point i knew that Leaf had wanted to watch this show only to spend some time with me while she was chilling on my lap. Anyways, the moemon appearing on screen now was noticeably bigger than the other two. She was chillaxing in the water, with her blue flippered hands and feet, as well as her long shoulder length blue hair floating in the water. She had big DD cup breasts, and a big smile on her pretty face as she did a barrel roll of sorts in the water. The screen read ¨Lapras¨.

This show was clearly going to take awhile, not that i minded. Next up was a smaller moemon, with short grey hair and curved/ pointed grey ears. She had weird tentacle things for legs, and had no noticeable eyes, and her mouth hung open, her white sharp fangs easily visible. She also had small blue bat wings coming out of her back that flapped vigorously as she sent out what appeared to be an echolocation wave. ¨zubat¨ the screen read.

Then, an announcement came over the intercom. I thought it was going to be scary, but it was only the creators of the program saying it was cancelled for some reason. Leaf made a sort of whining sound, but refused to leave my lap. i turned off the TV and sighed.

Me and Leaf then got up, putting on our trainers bags, and this time i was determined to find that Pikachu i so badly wanted.

¨I gotta get that pikachu...¨ I said as me and ehr walked out the moemon center doors

Leaf slipped her hand in mine, turning to smile warmly at me.

¨Allright, i want to go with you..¨ She said and i happily obliged

I then walked back into the forest, putting Brittany back in the front of my party. I then walked into the tall grass. Leaf stayed by my side, even holding my hand as i went through a small journey of sorts. I managed to defeat a caterpie using Brittany, but with Charlie's help. Then after a nine turn battle with a wild metapod, which Brittany beat all on her own, i managed to also defeat another wild Caterpie, this time Brittany doing it all on her own. She grew to level 6.

I managed to defeat one more caterpie before I walked back with Leaf to go ahead and heal my moemon. I did so, and then i kind of explored the city, ending up talking to a guy in a pokemon mart outfit.

¨Have you seen the museum yet?¨ he asked us

I shook my head, and he went ahead and took us to museum entrance. He told us we had to pay to get it. Looking at Leaf and shrugging, we walked inside. We both payed the 50 poke fee and then went inside to explore. Me and Leaf went straight to two displays right next to each other.

I read two descriptions as i saw the moemon fossils on display.

¨Aerodactyl fossil, a primitive and rare moemon.¨ One read

I looked over a big moemon, with its bones showing that it had giant wings coming out of its back, with smaller arms, and small, clawed legs. It clearly was built for killing, if the sharp teeth were any indication.

¨Kabutops fossil, i primitive and rare moemon.¨ The other read

I looked over a much smaller moemon, this one having two scythed arms, and a weirdly shaped head. It had smaller legs with two toed feet. There wasnt much to look over here. I turned back to Leaf, who hugged me tightly.

¨These are cool..huh?¨ She asked

I nodded my head in agreement to her statement. I then walked to the upstairs portion of the museum, and there wasn't much to see. I walked over to see the last display. It read ¨A meteorite that fell on Mount Moon. it is thought to be a moon stone.¨

I looked over a bumpy rock. It was black, and seemed to radiate some weird energy. I looked around to see if there was anything else to see, with Leaf coming back to my side, looking over the rock. She was as un-interested as i was, and we both shook our heads. We walked down the stairs and out the museum doors, taking back to the forest.

The connecting route from the forest to the city was a short one, housing only a fenced off area, with some big rock formation. A tree i couldn't bypass stood in our way. Other than that, only a small patch of tall grass. Me and Leaf payed no attention to these characteristics very much, instead heading back into the forest to find my Pikachu.

* * *

 **Going to cut this off a little short. Also by the time you guys see any of these chapters, this fic will be DEEEP down in progression.**


	17. The Pewter Gym Challenge

**Get ready for this gym challenge! but first, Brett has some things to take caere of.**

 **This is ¨Brett´s adventure¨ since that is my name irl, and this is based off of a real playthrough entirely. (i have obviously cut wild battles out beside mentioning quantity, and have added some more plot stuff so its more entertaining..) ¨its the little things that count, its what makes me a great author, and why i go undefeated in pokemon all the time..¨- me, 2015**

* * *

When i went back to the forest shortly after i had my moemon´s health restored, i was ready to finally get my Pikachu.

As i walked down the connecting route with Leaf still by my side, we chatted a bit.

¨Why do you want this pikachu so badly, anyways?¨ Leaf asked in a more questioning tone than insulting

I already knew my answer, but i didn't notice i was straying from the regular path, and before i realized i was traveling the tall grass, i was attacked by a wild pidgey.

Brittany managed to defeat it, but had issues doing so, ending up a decent ways weak. Luckily that wild Pidgey made my point for me.

¨Well, it would really complete my team, and i have a feeling that later on i might need an electric type.¨ I answered her

We then walked through the connecting gate and into the forest, and as i searched for my Pikachu, brittany managed to defeat a caterpie all on her own. Then another Metapod attacked. Brittany managed to defeat it, but it took 7 turns to do so. Afterwards, she leveled up to level 7.

Brittany looked rather startled as she became engulfed in a bright white light. Both me and Leaf shielded our eyes from the bright light. Eventually the light dimmed, and i beheld my Brittany grown up into a Metapod.

She was now about 4 foot 6, with slightly longer and darker green hair. She had ever so slightly larger bust, being about AA cup now instead of just an A cup. She was also now entirely enveloped in dark green clothing. I noticed she learned harden as well on the side.

In curiousity, i went up and touched her clothing, it was rough and sturdy. I tried punching it, obviously going easy on her, and my punch hurt me more than it hurt her. Since i sensed that she was about out of tackles, i headed back to the moemon center to heal my moemon.

I then came back to the forest, still searching for that Pikachu. I met a wild weedle for the first time. She poisoned Brittany with a single poison sting, so i swapped out to Aeromenca. I swapped in on another poison sting, and was once again poisoned. I sighed and looked at Leaf, who looked sympathetic. I walked back once again to the moemon center.

¨ Well, that certainly wasn't very helpful...poison sucks...¨ Leaf said as she gave me a kiss

I wasn't about to move one inch, i had already come to like her alot. I returned her kiss, unfortunately only able to do a rather short kiss since an annoying bug catcher came up to us and pissed me off if i am being honest.

¨Hey, wanna go out with me you cute girl in the skirt?¨ The Bug Catcher asked

Leaf, in one swift motion, fulfilled what i only would have THREATENED to do. She quickly ran towards him, fakinga kiss before grabbing his net, snapping it in half, tossing it aside, and then shoving the bug catcher into the woods.

¨Leaf...heheheh! that is actually nice...¨ I said as Leaf turned around, snorting in annoyance

She walked back up to me, putting her hand encased by a fingerless glove on my shoulder.

¨Well, there aren't any cops, now are there? So...we..can do whatever we want, and we won't get in trouble¨ Leaf whispered in my ear

I nodded my head, then i took Leaf´s hand in mine and we walked back once again to the moemon center. I then once again headed back to the forest. With Brittany in front, and fighting long battles for each of the ensuing 2 caterpie and 2 weedle defeated. The 2nd weedle poisoned Brittany at one point.

¨No! not again!¨ I called in frustration

Then i saw something that was weird but cool. When it was command time for me, right before then Brittany´s previous clothing coating shedded off, falling onto the ground. I saw where the poison needle had poisoned Brittany in the shedded coat.

¨That´s shed skin! It relieves the moemon using it of any status ailments!¨ Leaf called

I went on to beat that weedle, and following it, another Caterpie. I once again had to head back to the moemon center, this time as i walked out i considered the importance of this.

¨Know what, i don't need this Pikachu that much...i'm going to go take this gym on now...¨ I told Leaf, who nodded her head

SHe pulled out and showed me her own badge.

¨I went ahead and managed to beat the gym leader. She specializes in rock types. And there is one other trainer there you will have to defeat. Bulbly is now level 12. Penelope is already level 15 now.¨ Leaf informed me

I nodded my head and put Charlie in front. Before i took on this challenge, i stocked up on as many potions as i could afford, now having 4, since i used many in my training session. Then i headed down the white-bricked path towards the gym, Leaf still by my side. I took a deep breath before i walked into the gym, ready to claim my badge.

I challenged the first trainer. He sent out his Geodude, and i sent out Charlie.

¨Charlie, use metal claw!¨ I called, and charlie´s claws hardened before she slashed the geodude, knocking her down to a little over half health

¨Geodude, use tackle!¨ The opposing trainer called, and Charlie took almost no damage

I waved my hand at Charlie, which i had told her was the cue to repeat the move. Charlie hit the Geodude, and it fainted.

¨come back! go sandshrew!¨ I withdrew into Brittany for the type advantage

¨Use harden!¨ I called as strategy

Her coat seemed to glow a bit as it noticeably became more tighter woven, increasing her defense.

¨Sandshrew! Defense curl!¨ The opposing sandshrew rolled into a ball

 _This isn't going to work...but Charlie´s ember will cut through that defense raise..._ I thought as i swapped Charlie back into the match

¨Sandshrew, scratch!¨ Charlie took the scratch as she switched in

¨Charlie, ember!¨ I commanded, and my plan was working pretty well as it did over half health

¨Use sand attack!¨ The opposing sandshrew kicked up sand into Charlie´s face

 _He realized my strategy, but too late..._

I waved my hand, and Charlie ended the match with another Ember. She also leveled up to level 14. I took my 220 poke and pocketed it.

From Leaf´s POV, during the match, by turn

 _Ok, that explains why he picked Charlie to go first. Tackle, not a good choice._

 _Allright! there ya go!_

 _Hm...that might not work out very well..._

 _Ok, status moves, not the best choice..._

 _Hm...well...i'm a bit lost...just what IS he trying to accomplish here_

 _Oh...well now it's the little things that count...that is what region champions would do._

 _there ya go! Way to pick up a 6th win! Also nice during the match thinking!_

I analyzed the match as it went on, keeping a straight face the best i could, but i was rooting for Brett, and it showed. i walked over to him, hugging him.

¨There ya go! You know its the little things that count...¨ I whispered in his ear, and he nodded

Back to Brett´s POV

As Leaf walked over to congratulate me, i thought about how hard this gym leader match-up would be with my current team. I really didnt want to pick up a third loss... I knew the top three trainers in this region were me, leaf, and that military guy...as far as i knew, the records were as follows

Me: 6-2

Leaf: 6-1

Military b****: 2-2

I didnt know how he was doing, but i did know it would be about over in terms of a third loss. In terms of having a decent championship record.

¨I need to grind my team...or im not going to win..¨ I whispered to Leaf, and headed back to once again heal my moemon up

I walked over to the route to the right route exit, and tried to go see what was over there. But as i reached the edge, with Leaf still by my side, some fucking dumbass dragged me all the way back to the gym and told me brock was looking for new challengers. I glanced at Leaf, and i saw her blush. She said nothing, but I somehow knew this guy was a dumbass, maybe since i had laid eyes on the FEMALE gym leader by myself.

I then headed back towards the forest again. After defeating two caterpies and a weedle with charlie in front i knew i was just going to half to take it on with my team the way it is. I took my team back to the moemon center and prepared for the most difficult match so far. I first took leaf in in detail for the first time.

She matched my tall height of 6 feet tall, having a white cap on top of her head, covering the very top of her long and stunning brown hair. She wore a red t-shirt and a short red skirt, which sometimes lifted, by accident sometimes, but a lot of times she did it herself. She had a white string purse she carried around with her, and her large and cute D cup breasts made her an EXTREMELY attractive traveling partner. Oh yeah, and the Hazel eyes that were full of compassion and love for me, but everyone else got an emotionless stare and no words out of her.

¨Why were you blushing back there?¨I asked Leaf as i headed into what would prove to be easily the toughest match i had yet played

She blushed as i was blushing, as i had basically been staring at her.

¨Because you're cute!¨ She replied like it was nothing at all

I blushed so deep red as i took her hand in mine, walking her with me as i prepared to take on the gym leader. I then walked into the gym, and made my challenge.

¨My name is bertha, i specialize in the rock type. well, even though you know you will lose, you challenge me. Such as the trainers honors!¨ Bertha said as she sent out her geodude.

I threw out Charlie into th battle, and i knew what my strategy was. Leaf was watching me, i wouldn't lose.

..I didn't.

¨Charlie! Metal claw!¨ I called, and it hit nicely, dealing moderate damage

¨ Geodude Defense curl!¨ The opposing geodude curled up into a ball

I gave the hand wave. Charlie used Metal claw again, bringing the opposing geodude closer to KO. The gym leader used a peace sign, and the Geodude used defense curl.

 _So all of the higher level trainers use sign signals too..._

I waved my hand again, but this time as Charlie approached, she for whatever reason stumbled on the rocky terrain and missed her Metal Claw.

¨Geodude! Tackle!¨ The geodude tackled Charlie

I used a hand wave, and Charlie this time landed it, and her claws grew clearly permanently sharper, or raised her attack by using the move. The gym leader used the peace sign again, and the Geodude tackle me again. I gave yet another hand wave, and Charlie polished up the opposing geodude.

¨Return geodude, go onix!¨ The gym leader released a really tall moemon

Maybe 10 feet tall, the only thing i saw was rocky armor. No arms, and no visible hair, just a rocky helmet with a single spike. And those fierce hazel eyes. I didnt back down, however.

I waved my hand again, landing another metal claw

¨Onix, tackle!¨ i was worried that it would deal massive damage, but despite it´s size, the tackle didnt do too much

Yet again i waved my hand, i had no better moves, and if charlie went down i was fucked. She used yet another Metal Claw, drawing the onix HP yet lower.

¨use harden!¨ The onix hardened it armor, and i began to worry a bit

I waved my hand one more time, and Charlie landed a metal claw.

 **A/N_the onix is faster than Charlie, my bad.**

¨use Rock tomb!¨ I head Leaf audibly gasp, and i froze

 _SHIT._

Thank arceus in heaven it missed, Charlie dodging the attack and landing yet another metal claw.

The gym leader gave the peace sign, and this time it landed, and Knocked charlie out.

¨Return Charlie! go Aeromenca!¨ i actually knew it was over, the onix only had a sliver of health left

Aeromenca emerged, ready to fight. She looked back and nodded her head at me.

¨use quick attack!¨ Aeromenca in a burst of speed, Aeromenca hit the Onix, and it fainted

I jumped for joy, knowing i had won. I also noticed that Aeromenca grew to level 14.

¨Congratulations, i confer you this boulder badge as proof you have defeated me. Also, take this TM39, which can teach a move to your moemon instantly. It contains rock tomb.¨ Bertha said as she gave me my prize 1400 poke, a TM39, which i stuck in the TM case, and finally a boulder badge

I stuck the boulder badge onto my trainer's card, and then pocketed that. Leaf ran up and gave me a big hug. I returned it. Then we broke apart, locking hands. I then returned to the moemon center, healing up my moemon and then preparing to go ahead to go explore the route to the right of the city.

* * *

 **Did oyu enjoy the first gym challenge chapter? i enjoyed...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wtf am i saying!? This fic is a pain in the ass to write, and seriously slows down my playthrough, but clearly is welll worth it. Plus i cant diverge from the plot...and its more structured. Meh, hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways!**


	18. Trainers Galore

**Good grief, this is now moving along quite nicely, and is turning out addictive more to the reader as they read more and more...heheeh...enjoy now chapter fucking 18!**

* * *

I then walked over to the next route with Leaf by my side. I was challenged to a trainer battle nearly immediately. It was a lass.

She sent out her pidgey and i sent out Brittany

This match could certainly gone WAY better. The opposing Pidgey hit Brittany with a single sand attack. Even though it was only one, Brittany missed two straight tackles and got hit by a gust from the opposing pidgey. I swapped to charlie, hoping to get some accuracy back and get this match over with. I swapped in onto a gust attack. Charlie managed to use an ember, and then was hit by a tackle attack from the opposing pidgey. I commanded for a scratch to be conservative and it worked, KOing the pidgey.

The lass sent out another Pidgey. This one used sand attack twice in a row. I swapped into Brittany for the experience then back out into Charlie to mop the match up. I got hit by one sand attack on the switch in and another on the next ensueing three embers missed as Charlie was hit thrice by gust attacks. I started to get frustrated, then Charlie finished off with two embers, only getting hit once more with a gust attack.

Charlie leveled up to level 15, and Brittany to level 9. I breathed a sigh, mostly of poke is actually transferred to electronic money on the trainer's card. this time i received 144. I then blushed in embarrassment, not wanting to look bad in front of Leaf. I already had to head back to the moemon center, Leaf this time going ahead and challenging all of the trainers. By the time i came back, Leaf was nowhere in sight.

Flipping the lass off, i set to work on the next freaking horde of trainers.

The first trainer claimed to have met me in viridian forest. I immediately swapped out to Aeromenca once he sent out his caterpie. Aeromenca took a string shot upon entry. By mistake and in my rush, i commanded a tackle. I wanted a gust. His Caterpie retailed with a tackle. I commanded quick attack and ended it. as he swapped to his weedle, i swapped to Charlie. I wanted some quick clean sweeps so i could catch up to leaf. I commanded ember, easily wiping out his weedle. I stayed in when he switched to another Caterpie. I wiped this trainer out with another ember. I received 120 poke.

I quickly ran into another trainer battle, another lass. This one sent out a Rattata. I tried to get something with Brittany, but after taking a leer then a quick attack and having two tackles do nothing, i switched to charlie. Charlie took a quick attack upon entrance. I used an ember attack, easily one hit KOing her Rattata. She switched into her Ekans. I stayed in with Charlie, again in all hurry to catch up with Leaf. Charlie used ember, and Ekans used poison sting , poisoning Charlie. I finished this lass up, took my 126 poke.

I quickly healed up Charlie using an antidote, then moved onto the next battle. This one was only a clean sleep at core, but i would see something that i would soon know to be very rare afterwards.

This bug catcher sent out his weedle, i sent out Brittany. Immediately i swapped out to Aeromenca. She came in onto a poison sting, which poisoned her. I disregarded this and commanded for a gust, which easily KOed the opposing Caterpie. The bug catcher sent out his kakuna, i switched to Brittany again real quick. Once again i instantly swapped out, this time to Charlie. The kakuna used harden. I commanded for an ember, another easy OHKO. Charlie grew to level 16. Again i did the switch back routine with Brittany. The bug catcher sent out time i swapped to Aeromenca again. Switched into a string shot. Regardless she went first and OHKOed the caterpie. Brittany grew to level 10. this time i stayed in with Aeromenca, as the bug catcher sent out his last moemon, a Metapod. I once again OHKOed it with a gust. Aeromenca grew to level 15.

Both Brittany and Charlie were engulfed in a golden light as i felt myself being enveloped into a big hug from behind. Sure enough, black and white fingerless gloves, which means Leaf. I shielded my eyes. When I could look again, i beheld two new moemon.

Brittany was now 5 foot 2, as was Charlie. Brittany had long shoulder length purple hair, with blue eyes, much bigger CC cup breasts. Two clear symmetrical butterfly wings came out from her back. Her armor was gone. She also learned confusion.

Charlie, now the same height as Brittany, also had now long shoulder length maroon hair, maroon eyes that radiated more intensity. Her tail was longer and had a more raging fire on the end, being red and orange. Her breasts were also much bigger, now being a C cup. Her white claws were sharper and more defined.

¨Woah...we just witnessed two evolutions at once..¨ Leaf said as she released me to her hug

Both of my newly evolved moemon winked at me. I returned them both, winking back as i did so. I used an antidote on Aeromenca and then calmly went into the next battle.

¨oh, one trainer down that ledge.¨ Leaf informed me, and i went for him first

He had a spearow. I sent out the new and improved Brittany. I had her use confusion three times. FIrst the opposing trainer used growl, then fury attack. I got lucky. Only 2 hits on the first attack. the second missed altogether thanks to an epic spin move from Brittany. Brittany then spun around and hugged me, rubbing her big bust on me.

I blushed, and went back to go do a couple things, first of all heal my moemon, second of all, take care of Brittany. I walked back to the moemon center with Leaf´s hand intertwined with my own. Once I had my moemon healed up for the trillionth time today, i asked for a room. It was dusk on the second day of mine and Leaf´s journey.

I went into the room, Leaf behind me. I let out Brittany, who took in the scenario. I gave her no time to do so, immediately going straight to pushing her to the ground, breathing heavily. Later i would silently be loving Leaf's ability to just kind of be quiet in times like this, and it would be a literal lifesaver much later on in our journey.

 **Quick lemon**

I licked Brittany´s already super wet vagina, also sticking a finger inside of it. Brittany pushed me away. I was confused at first, but then i knew that she just wanted me to solve her issue. So i did so, flipping her over, pulling down my jeans and then underpants. Then i took out my erected penis. I stuck it inside of her super tight and super wet clamp, wasting no time beginning to pound hard into her, not really caring about anything but solving the issue and having some fun. I hunched myself over, grabbing her big bust and massaging them at the same time i made flesh slap very quickly, pounding into her as fast as i could.

My balls were literally rocking from the sheer speed that i slammed into her, and Brittany did last much longer than she did as a caterpie, enough to wait my release out. Leaf this entire time was chilling on the bed, watching me curiously with her legs in the air. I didn't notice this, but i knew she was there. Her presence was unforgettable to me, at least. I only went a bit longer before i came with her.

 **End of quick lemon**

After that i pulled My jeans and underpants back up, blushed as i looked over at Leaf, and also as i balled Brittany again. Leaf winked at me, then hopped off the bed, beckoning for me to choose my spot first.

That i did, getting comfortable, Leaf getting comfortable next to me, choosing the side where i could do some naughty things, or i would if she wasn't as big as i was. I fell asleep quickly, extremely exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

 **Well, enjoy the chapter? dont forget to read and review(been FOREVER since i said that). I will leave it to you to choose your own story judgement.**


	19. Illusion's Demise

**Here we go, the ending chapter of this story, yes. But a great one. I hope u enjoy it! 3rd story in progress.**

 **From now onwards in this series...**

 _Italics: Character thoughts_

¨quotes¨: Character out loud words

* * *

I came back to take on another trainer, or so i thought. When i reached route 3 again, my vision became blurry. I saw squiggly lines, and i also saw a couple shadows representing trees and pure darkness. This only got worse as time went on, as i was about to challenge another trainer, my whole vision went entirely black.

* * *

T _his time, i knew what had happened as i kept my eyes shut. Green´s Butterfree had KOed me with its confusion attack, and as such i began to have crazy ass dreamy-nightmares that were hardly even relevant to what i was going through. I also remembered my history and a few important details._

 _Trainer records wins-losses:_

 _Red: 69-3 overall, 6-0 gym battles, 2-0 gym leader battles. 0-3 rival battles(Losses to Leaf, Me and Blue) 5-0 vs team rocket 0-0 vs the leader_

 _Blue: 70-2 overall, 6-0 gym battles, 2-0 gym leader battles. 1-2 rival battles(losses to me and Leaf, Win vs Red), 0-0 vs team rocket, 0-0 vs leader_

 _Leaf: 13-2 Overall, 2-1 gym battles, 1-1 gym leader battles, 2-0 rival battles(wins over blue and red), 0-0 vs team rocket and now a part of it, 0-0 vs TR Leader_

 _Leaf had some minor issues with Brock´s gym...she had to grind up a bit to pass.._

 _And Finally me, Brett.: 70-0 overall, 6-0 gym battles, 2-0 gym leader battles, 2-0 rival battles(wins over red and blue), 5-0 vs team rocket, 0-0 vs the leader_

 _Leaf only managed to get to the Mount Moon moemon center before her stealthiness and willingness to steal were taken advantage of. At the time she had a measly team._

 _Just a level 12 butterfree by name of Brittany, a level 15 Pidgey by name of Aeromenca, which i thought to be an odd name but ok, and finally her signature Wartortle at level 16._

 _However when she got recruited, her moemon recieved some serious training and at the moment her moemon were at about my level. But in order to train her moemon, she literally in secret defeated lots of Team Rocket grunts and killed them afterwards. She managed i believe 23 before she had to run away on her next mission before things got suspicious._

 _With that in mined here is her updated Profile:_

 _Leaf(known to most as Green)_

 _Overall: 36-2, 2-1 gym battles, 1-1 gym leader. 2-0 rival battles, wins over red and blue both. 23-0 versus team rocket, despite beingan official member. 0-0 versus TR leader_

 _hm...i remember when i first met her back in kindergarten, Now that I think about it she kept looking over at me, blushing then returning to her ¨work¨, what easy work that was. I didnt really notice her, but i did think she was SUPER cute. She finally got me to notice her by stealingsomething from me, one of my most prized possessions, and really the last thing i need back..for my undefeated region sweep...my Kirby Necklace. I still havent found it...She kept doing that, but went much smaller the literal next couple hundred times she did so, usually a pencil, or marker. Every time i honestly gave her a TON of GOOD attention, which at that age is literally being noticed and possibly a hug, which is usually what i gave her. So really, i was the one who caused her to be the way she is, but i dont really care. The older we got, the more times red and Blue hit on her, but she mostly entirely ignored them. They wouldnt give up though. Meanwhile i was busy getting more and more attention from her this time, which slowly started to reach romance. Also our ¨school¨ was literally an outdoor classroom taught by professor Oak with just us 4 in it. She always sat by me._

 _The last two years we were there, Leaf always sat on my lap, and did her best to get me in trouble. She was showing her sex appeal brilliantly. And i knew she watched lots of dirty, dirty videos via her special Moedex, which she had formatted so she could acess the moenet. Not even Prof. Oak had done that yet. Only dirty things awaited her. I watched her every day, and she never noticed me. It was awesome..._

 _And then when we graduated ¨middle school¨ or literally just the 8th year of schoolint by professor Oak, we got to leave Pallet, and that is when she confessed her feelings for me, to my face and in words. I gave her a kiss, and i saw Red and Blue cringe in frustration, knowing i had won. And now this, where i can finally bring up my dreams...from the ground..._

* * *

I pry open one eye, and then i make my move at last.

* * *

 **Look out for Aeromenca´s Moemon adventure 3- the Dark Will! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	20. Dark Will

**I know youre thinking that was too quick of a story, especially with my new tablet keyboard in Aeromenca´s Moemon adventure 2, but meh. I had an opprutunity to make this series great. I had an idea, and i took it. ENJOY!**

* * *

When i woke up, i returned back from crazy land to reality. The first thing i had to do was find Green. I sat up and brought my arms in a hugging motion to my right, and found her. She audibly moaned, and i'm sure blushed, although i couldn't really see it clearly due to how dark it was. I decided i would join her by groping her big chest, which fit in my hands almost perfectly. I noted a few things about the surroundings before i continued.

Still dark as fuck, same forest it would appear.

Butterfree which apparently KOed me nowhere to be seen

Green twirling her trademark silver knife in her hand.

¨Please don't...¨ I knew exactly how i could get to her

Green spun around quietly so she faced me, and i had to stop hugging her for a moment so she could spin. I saw her smirk and blush. She also put her knife away in its holster, clipped to her waist.

¨...i can't take it any more...i want you to be mine...forever...nobody else better mess with me...¨ I heard her not even whisper, she really actually meant that

I blushed, i knew my answer. At the same time all of those sexual scenes in what i now assumed was a fucked up dream sequence made more sense. A Lot of things clicked, with all dreams having links to reality.

¨yes!¨ I wasn't gonna give her any doubt

I was going to just hug her, but she wanted it all.

¨Mm...no...put those away...and give me...this...¨ I blushed almost maroon as i actually felt her poke my already erect length

The dream sequence thing had made me believe i could feel the things going on, but i actually couldn't. I knew that near the end, the record in the making back at Brock's gym was actually Leaf. The Pallet town trainers battled it out, Green refused to do so, as did I. Her poke was soft but very button pressing, particularly the ¨turn on¨ button.

I still wore my trainers outfit. I chose a black fedora that could be worn in all seasons, a pink T-shirt with a picture of Kirby on it. Then i wore long what i realized now was just green´s skirt in disguise. I also apparently wore matching panties. My belt, which strapped in my current team of 6 moemon, my trainer card, and my moedex was securing apparently ¨my¨ skirt in place. I wore...pink slippers.

I turned to try to glare at Green, but i couldn't. I saw her snicker, then blush and moan in lust

¨Well...i never imagined that you could have been gay...¨ Green teased as she pulled the white panties i wore off and leisurely tucked them aside

I shook my head furiously in dis-agreement, not liking this at all. Green then crawled forwards, slowly burying her head in between my legs. She teasingly reached her right hand up to give me length a stroke, causing my breathing to quicken.

¨I know you did thiiis...back before we left...I would remember because i accidently got speared...¨ Green lifted her skirt up and slapped herself gently

I knew what she meant, i felt quite bad for her. SHe had apparently accidentally taken her own virginity. I smirked though.

¨Green..stop lying..¨ I scolded her in a mocking tone, reaching around and grabbing her big left breast, squeezing it

The instant i grabbed her, she slowly swallowed my penis into her mouth. I lack the words to describe how amazing it feels...all i can really say is that its like oozing pre-cum while masturbating, but have that rubbed into your penis. Then have that happen endlessly, and in a warm and cute mouth, with a tongue for additional exposure, and that's about what it would feel like.

She was good at it too, i wondered if she could have had practice. Green slowly and teasingly descended until all of my length was in her mouth. Then she gagged on it for a few seconds, bringing her head back up my shaft slowly, rubbing her tongue like she was surfing waves at a fast speed as she slowly rose. The effect was immediate, she could get me bent to her well within a couple moves.

But it feels so goooood, with her rough tongue combining with her slow head motions, and her sticky saliva. The speed difference makes it effective, and her saliva coats my shaft while her tongue exposes it with her roughness.

Meanwhile. Green moaned, still having her mouth on my shaft. I could feel the cold air hitting every part of me, which made me shiver already. Green shivered too, but from only cold. I could see her right hand rubbing herself rather at the same skill level she did me with, making herself extremely noticeably wet. I knew there was no way i could take this any more in terms of stamina, she was really letting me have it. She released me from her lips, rising so i could make eye contact with her.

Green used her two hands to gently stroke me as i stared her in her beautiful hazel eyes.

¨How...did...you...get so good?¨ I had to hurry the question up because i knew she would finish me as soon as she could

Green first tossed aside her blue T-shirt, and leaned in towards me, about to offer me those heavenly huge breasts. But first, right before i thought i might be spared, she used her right hand to stroke me a few more times. And forcefully too. The end result was that i barely kept myself from announcing my limit breach. Green smirked, letting my length go.

My length spasmed uncontrollably, as it jerked like it would if you tried to get the very last bit of urine out while at full erection. However, each time it spasmed, it shot out clear sticky fluid, or my semen. Every so often i felt a burning pain in my pipes, but not unbearable pain.

She didn't back away however, opting to slowly cross my toned body, eyeing me the whole time. My semen as a result either coated her..no wait just her. Green had clearly planned this, but it was working in her favor nicely. My semen was coating her arm and big bust i noticed. She didn't have to try to be hot, but when she tried she could freeze me.

I noticed she didn't have any of her own panties or Bra on, and then I realized the naughty trick she pulled. She did have her skirt on, my imagination made that image appear on me. She had swapped underwear and stuck a bra on me, tossing my own asides.

Green knew i had figured her out, as she sped up her rotation so i could get a shot at her for the first time more quickly.

¨Show me what you're made of, Brett...¨ She told me

I said nothing, but did blush as i gently licked her lips. She was apparently shaved down there, but you wouldn't notice. Green had deliberately made herself soaked by her own fluids.

¨Green...¨ I was interrupted

Green had draped herself so her ass was near enough to my face so that i could eat her out and finger her without too much difficulty, but also had her huge breasts lying on my length, as she looked at the ground.

¨Actually my name is Leaf...but people call me Green...they will never know the difference..hehehee!¨ She probably planned to surprise me, but i was not surprised

I smirked as i brought up my hand to stick one finger in her soaked but still tight pussy. I pistoned it in her, at the same time licking a bit quicker, lapping some of the juices which had soaked her lips up. The juices were nice and super sweet, like a fruit almost. Leaf moaned quietly, facing the ground and giving me her left hand. By giving me it, I mean she stuck it backwards outstretched, and i pulled on it, as she was clearly aiming to make this rough on herself.

¨I know...¨ I said, and made it quick because i wasn't talking until i got as much as i could

Leaf couldn't respond, but pulled her hand back up, after i had reluctantly put some of her juices on her hand. I'm pretty sure she licked it slowly, tsk-ing to see the taste. Leaf was also eating as much of my semen as she could, which was on her breasts or arm.

After that i greedily lapped up her juices on the outside, and then removed my finger, licking it free of the sweet liquid i craved. Then i stiffened up my tongue and jabbed it inside of her, still in the piston motion. Leaf looked down, her mouth no doubt wide as she moaned in a more hoarse tone.

¨You like that?¨ I managed to ask, though it was warped

Lead vigorously nodded her head, moaning.

¨D-don't stop...show me your lov-...a-ah...ahhh!¨ I interrupted her by going again, and by her increasing volume, i knew i had pushed her over her limits

Her vagina tightened on my tongue to the point where i couldn't take it out, and her cum oozed out, most of it going down her legs but some into my mouth. The instant i got some into my mouth, i was really sad that most was gone. Leaf, however, wasn't gonna see me sad, collecting all of it on her fingers, licking just her right pinky off.

Finally i got to move again, and she spun around, bringing her hands up to my face.

¨...you want some?¨ She asked me

I hope she doesn't tease me, that would be mean...

Leaf gave me her right hand, letting me suck it free of that super sweet fruity juice, Then she gave me her left hand, and once that one was clean, she stood up only briefly to dust herself off. When i stood up, she pushed me back to the ground, blushing big and kissing me.

She made sure i wouldn't forget it either, going nice and slowly, so i had no reason to move. It lasted only a little bit of time, before Leaf glanced back at her already dripping tight and wet vagina. It was right over my length. She glanced back at me, glaring into my eyes.

¨Show me that you mean that you will be mine forever...¨ Leaf said in an almost hateful tone

I smirked, narrowing my eyes. Leaf widened her eyes, knowing i was DEFINATELY gonna bring it. I slowly inserted my length inside of her, which felt good already.

¨I'm going to make you glad that you asked that...¨ I said as i thrusted

She was indeed lying, i thrusted straight through a thin veil of live flesh known as her virgin barrier. Immediately i kissed her, as her eyes teared up. I knew she would cry, after we were done, but certainly not from pain. This kiss lasted much longer, and she even stuck her tongue inside my mouth, and began to wrestle with my own.

as soon as i finally beat her tongue in a rather intense wrestling match, she broke away, and i thrusted into her. Immediately i just wanted to stare into her hazel eyes forever, and that we both did. The pleasure was more of an intense background feeling as the love between us was beginning to consume the both of us. Thrusting into her tight and warm vagina felt like a MUCH increased BJ. The juices here made my thrusts easier and had the same effect as the saliva, a pleasure enhancer. The tight walls inside of her really exposed my length to the same type of friction that i would feel if i was masturbating, but even tighter and rubbed me in ways i never thought possible.

Leaf thought so too, as we both blushed maroon, absolutely loving this and never wanting to stop. I had no intentions to, only going harder and quicker, starting to go harder first. The sound of flesh slapping began to resonate a little bit, and in response Leaf somehow managed to throw the moeball containing Charlie.

Leaf then motioned to the rest of our moeballs, and Charlie walked over and set them free. I loved Charlie, i really do. She knew it would be good if she and the rest of our moemon would only protect us. They did so, backing away so that only one moemon was near us, about 20-30 feet away, Leaf´s butterfree, who stood as an air sentry.

I never dropped my gaze i had on leaf, then going as hard and now as fast as i could, the sound of flesh slapping becoming much louder but was still muffled severely. I noticed that Zephr was absorbing almost all of the sound waves so it kept quiet. I didn't notice this as much as i figured it out, but mostly i was pre-occupied with Leaf.

Me and Leaf both blushed, both fo us knew we were close. We kissed slowly and romantically as the both of us came for only the third time, once to separate masturbations, once earlier in out little bonding experience so to speak and now. That moment lasted forever, and once it was over, I slowly stood Leaf up, and i really had intense feelings for her now.

But she Smirked, taking her skirt off of me and put it back on herself.

¨You're going nude...and im gonna make that move worth itt...¨ She said with her index finger in her mouth

With that, she tackled me to the ground, and we fell asleep in each other´s embrace.

* * *

I awoke slowly, prying open one eye as slow as I curled up. Then I beheld Leaf standing up tall, waiting for me to arise. I lay down on the ground. I could have shut my eyes if I wanted to, but I didnt. Leaf noticed me up and winked at me.

¨Would you like to see a show..?¨ Leaf asked me with a blush and a slight grin

I nodded my head, eyes wide. I knew a show by Leaf wouldnt disappoint

¨Viewer disrecretion seriously NOT advised...¨ Leaf told me as she spun around

She then bent over, and was beginning to stretch. As in gym class stretches. I already had the usual morning wood, but Leaf made sure that it wouldnt go away anytime soon. I already had a nosebleed from the first basic ¨touch your toes¨ stretch. I watched with my buttons being pressed like last night and every part of me liking ALOT.

She sat down onto the ground, stretching to reach her right foot, using both of her hands to do so. Then after she purposevely gave me a bit to stare and get turned on, she switched to her left leg. I got a good view of her un-screwed bootyhole.

Leaf stood up, stretching for the sky, and reaching with her hands. Her butt cheeks touched as she did this. So far i was loving every second of it, but I had a feeling I might be doing a few things for her later on. I didnt care though, sounded good to me. Leaf then did a shifting stance stretch, using her legs to sway back and forth. Wonderous views of all cylinders through this, oh i was LOVING every second of it. Then came when she turned around, doingone of those arm-cross stretches. Not any particular special views, but i saw Leaf blush and i could see up her skirt.

Then she stopped, yawning and doingone final strretch, a simple arm-pull wake-up stretch. I pinched my nose as i stood up too.

But we still had to call out moemon back to their balls. Which meant, well they were already inside them. So i put my belt back on my waist and prepared to go. Then me and Leaf walked out of the forest, but first put on our shirts. Then our underwear. Finally we headed out of the forest and back into Vermilion city.

* * *

Once i got into Vermilion City, i headed to the moemon center to heal my moemon. From there me and Leaf both headed to the route to the east of the city. We both took on some trainers. Leaf watched my techinique as i took them on. First up was an Ekans coached by a youngster. Since Parah had a dis-advantage, i swapped her out to Rachel. Rachel took a glare and got paralyzed. But she got the job done with a Hyper Fang, ending the battle.

Parah leveled up, so i swapped the order so Maddy was in front.

Next up was a Gamer that coached first up was a poliwag. I sent out Maddy to take her on.

¨Bullet seed!¨ I called, and got 3 hits, enough for a KO

He sent out next his Horsea without a word, and i stayed with Maddy.

¨Maddy, use Karate Chop!¨ I commanded, and i got a lucky critical hit, resulting in a KO

I won now two in a row right with Leaf right next to me watching my every move.

I found an Awekening, which i put in my bag´s medicine pocket. I then continued on to my third challenge. Leaf had been trailing behind me, defeating the trainers herself. She was quick as i said, she made quick work of the trainers and caught back up.

The third challege was from an engineer. I once again had swapped since Maddy had also leveled up. this time it was Rachel in front. .

The third challenge was from a Engineer. First he sent out a magnemite. Seeing a type dis-advantage, I swapped into Charlie. She took a thundershock upon entry. I had her use ember, easily KOingthe magenemite. Next was another Magnemite. Another OHKO. Finally was a Magneton. I used ember and almost had 3 straight OHKOs but no such luck. Instead i got almost it and a burn. Charlie took another thundershock. Then with the burn damage, i had her finish up with scratch. i move on again.

I then proceeded to beat 6 more trainers all with similar moemon on their side. I had to go back and heal my moemon at the moemon center since both Zephr and Maddy had fainted. Leaf stuck by my side every stepof the way. Both of us were a little un-interested in digletts cave. Id seen it there and back yadi yada, and Leaf wanted to finish this route of trainers up. We walked to the moemon center, and after i heled my moemon, Leaf polished up the route with me, only 1 more trainer to beat.

We walked through teh connecting gate, but there ws a snorlax in the way, so we turned around and headed back through the tall grass and trainer infested route 12, once again healingup our moemon. zephr learned Wing Attack thank Arceus too.

At the end of our little session, my team had this:

Parah lv 21

Maddy lv 21

Rachel lv 21

Zephr lv 21

Charlie lv 25

Darla lv 29

And Leafs team like this:

Butterfree lv 24

Pidgeotto lv 25

Charmeleon lv 27

I had already taken down one vermilion gym trainer the day before Leaf attacked. Now i had a couple more to go and a badge to win. Me and Leaf saw the tree in out way. I had Rachel cut it down, and we then walked around to see this colossal gym. I kissed Leaf shortly, as she returned it, then we both walked in, searching for a 3rd and 2nd gym badge.

* * *

 **Gonna end this here. Nobody is going to see this until a lONG time from when i have written it or 10/12/15...**

 **welp, AEROMENCA out...**


	21. Dark Shocker (Vermilion Gym)

**Lots and lotsa chapters upcoming...lol so in advance, i was hoarding chapters until i could update them so u ppl would have to wait. and so i could get all dese fics published. Enjoy!**

* * *

I Walked into the Vermilion gym confident and ready to go. I first focused on taking out the two remaining regular gym trainers so i could search for these switches afterwards freely. I put Parah in front for strategy reasons. First was an electrician. I made quick work of his team of a Voltorb and a Magnemite, using Maddy to take down the second. Finally was a gentleman. I had Parah poison it with poison powder. Then i got some bullet seeds off until a lucky crit on i believe a quick attack ended her. i used Maddy to take the Pikachu down to red with a Karate Chop, and the poison finished it off, despite it using double team.

I had to make a quick trip back to the moemon center, and did so hastily, leaving Leaf behind to mop the floor with the rest of the trainers. I waited a bit for Leaf to come back and heal her own moemon. She was beautiful as always, stretching then holding my hand. We went back to the gym, ready to earn our badges. What i thought was strange was that the tree had already grown back. I shrugged and sent out Rachel to cut it down again. Leaf did show me her cascade badge, so this was both of our 3rd gym leader battle.

First the electric lock. It took FOREVER. it was bulshit. like no joke. The trainer said it was right ¨next¨ to the first swicth, the second one. The problems were. A. what does ¨next¨ SPECIFICALLY mean? and B i saw that you could go through EVERY trash can. end up with just one left. Which means that all the trash cans you've already sorted through? yeah. they could house the switch still.

 _BULL-FUCKING-SHIT._ eventually i walked over to Leaf, and she cheered me up with a big kiss on the lips. After that i tried again. It took me a grand total of 18 tries. Then i walked to face this lt. surge guy that apparently served in the army

My record on the line

83-0 overall

8-0, 2-0 gym battles/leaders

4-0 rival battles (blue is the rival who is battling me)

5-0, 0-0 rocket, rocket leader

I stepped into this 3rd all-important battle, ready to win my 3rd badge.

¨Go! voltorb!¨ Lt. surge called as he sent out his moemon

I said nothing, but released Parah to fight.

¨Use sonicboom!¨ His voltorb emitted an ear-splitting shock wave that did a set 20 hp damage

¨Poison powder!¨I landed the attack, and got the poison

 _The voltorb took poison damage...as planned..._

¨Use shock wave!¨ Lt. surge called, and a fast electric pulse hit parah

 _A move that never misses._

¨Use Leech life!¨ I called, and Parah used the move

 _More poison damage..._

¨Again!¨ Caled LT. Surge

Another shock wave hit Parah.

¨Use Leech life again!¨I called, and the move landed again

 _Yet more poison damage_... _this is working well..._

¨Yet again!¨ Lt. Surge called, parah looking weak...

¨One more time!¨ I called, and it took voltorb into the red

 _The poison damage finished his voltorb. perfect._

¨Good job! get back and go Pikachu!¨ Lt. Surge called as he swapped his moemon

 _I choose Charlie._

¨Get back Parah. go Charlie!¨ I called as i sent my most reliable moemon out

¨Use mega punch!¨ I called

 _...Right to the face, couldn't have been more directly to the face...oop. OHKO! yeah!_

¨Get back Pikachu! Go Raichu!¨ Lt. Surge sent out his last and most powerful moemon

 _Oh boy..._

¨Raichu double team!¨Lt. SUrge called

The Raichu began making copies of itself.

¨Charlie mega punch!¨ I called for another one

 _Yet again it lands, but didn't deal too much damage...oh boy.._

¨Shock wave!¨ Lt. Surge commanded

 _His Raichu is tough...easily drove Charlie down a bit there..._

¨Use ember!¨I called

The little burst of fire became clutch, burning Lt. Surge's Raichu.

The next turn he used a full heal to get rid of that burn.

¨One more time!¨ I got him, Raichu down

I jumped for joy, and i got my badge from Lt. surge. And a TM34 for shock wave. Leaf came down and gave me a big hug, as in my dreams, but this time i really felt it. She then walked out with me as we were hand-in-hand, and then she showed me her badge. I made an ¨oh cmon¨face and she chuckled. Once more we cut down the tree, and headed back to the moemon center. I jhealed my moemon up.

As i did so, i remembered the little girl who wanted to trade, so i put darla in the PC since i didnt need her anymore anyways, and took my spearow to her. I walked the sandy beach of Vermilion once again with Leaf by my side. We walked into her house. I talked to her and we traded my spearow for her Farfetch´d. Then Leaf and i walked back to the moemon center, and i noticed a PROF AIDE standing around.

I put the Farfetch´d back into the PC, and headed out to see what the Aide wanted. He said somenody had something for me back t route 2. Leaf and I exchanged glances, and both sighed.

¨Well, were going through Digletts Cave then. Also i might go on a bit of a catching spree since the Professor is only gonna give me the good stuff that really WE need to go through with this if i do so...¨ I told Leaf as we passed by the moemon mart, then by the SS ANNE shipyard thing

¨Ok. i just wanna be with you, and get my own title perhaps...hehehehe...¨ Leaf giggled, and i knew she meant that, but i shrugged and we entered digletts cave

* * *

 **Short chapter so i can get organized. AEROMENCA OUT NOW!**


	22. Celadon gymrocket hideaway

**Here we go then...oh, yeah, been busy with school and stuff, so that's why I haven't even been noticeable for the last 2-3 months or so. Got a nice review for the original moemon adventure that made me very happy. Thanks drunkenturtles!**

* * *

Me and Lead headed into the underground path, the path being dark. Me and Leaf recieved a message via our modexes. It was from my cousin Purple, announcing a wedding...oh gosh...

I showed the message to Leaf, who roaned in unison with me. We had just emerged from the Underground path too. I found a wepaer berry, immediately heading into Celadon city.

First i healed my exhausted but excited moemon, who were ready for the gym challenge. I explored the city, finding an ether. I went into the back entrance of one building, climbing flight after flight of stairs until i got an eevee from a guy who claimed to know everything. I named her Winona since i figured i could use a water stone and use her as a valuable team member. I got some tea from an old woman who coculd only be reached from the front of the same building.

I thought of those Saffron city guards, smirking a bit. At the same time, me and Leaf headed into the department store. Both me and her found some dressy clothing for her wedding, looking very hot im sure. I sighed and tucked the outfits away in Leaf´s bag. I then stocked up on medicine items, and after that sold some junk from my bag at the next level to buy one fire stone, water stone, and thunderstone. Then i explored the more residental places, with Leaf sighing and looking dreadful.

First i took the gym challenge on, having to cut trees twice to get there. I saw an old man looking in. Chuckling at his patheticness, i headed into there. There were certainly trainers EVERYWHERE. The first lass scolded me for being too rough. I turned to look at her and nonverbally express that i could give her MUCH worse. The Lass only blushed but did some dirty things for me. MOst of the lasses were really cute brunettes with kind personalities and nicely sized bust, and this one was no different. I resisited the urge to tackle her rather tal 5 foot 6 frame, including her brown eyes, red t-short, short skirt, and cute boots...

I actually did it, but not for very long, and only because Leaf gave me a nice shaft squeeze to remind me we were in the middle of a gym challenge. but then Leaf noticed all the girls who had noticed this and had chosen to give absolutley no fucks that not only was a boy in their gym, not only was he being controlled by his urges...but he would bang this lass senseless if nobody cared. The Leaf turned slowly to me, smirkingand pushing me into the Lass, while she went off to battle her way to the gym leader.

I saw nothing more than a blur of various colors, followed by my face being buried in the Lass´s breasts, and i mean literally my mouth which was forced open by all of the beauty that Leaf possessed closed as i fell on top of her, knocking us down. After that this Lass quietly gave me her name and then proceeded to give me the most unforgettable gym experience for quite awhile.

¨my name is Megan...¨ She spoke quietly, then grabbed my jeans and pulled them off of my legs

I turned to see that old man was absolutly GONE by now, probably off to go do some naughty things with himself. Yuck.

Anyways, Megan quickly stripped me of my lower body clothing, and grabbed my shaft, refusing to let my mouth´s attention leave her breasts the whole time. I saw her buckle over a bit when i started to suck on it carefully, having to let up for a second as she threw off her shirt. From there the only thing i could feel was the strokingof my large shaft and the smooth and soft texture of the breast i sucked upon.

I had a blush that refused to leave, as did Megan. She moaned quietly and rubbed herself slowly with her other hand. I kept sucking ymself even as Megan gave me reason to moan softly myself. I basically forced myself to suck harder as she gave me a handjob. She went nice ad slowly, really drawing out the maximum amount of pre-cum from my long shaft. I looked down as i bit onto her nipple from the pleasure i was receiving, earning a bigger blush, a long moan and them warm, sweet milk into my mouth. I blushed red as i swallowed it, enjoying its sweet taste and smooth texture.

Megan was having fun as apparent in her expression, which was a pleasured smirk and a big blush. SHe waited until i drew away, panting a bit before she took off her white panties, which were visably drenched, stroking me a bit faster, making a hole with her thumb and pointer finger, stroking teh area right below my tip. That was the most sensitive area, and i looked downwards and grimaed, my body starting to squirm out of my control. I blushed as this only encouraged her to use more force.

I was literally shooting out Pre-cum virtually nonstop, managing to cover her perfect frame with clear and sticky fluid. She giggled, and then gave a more evil smirk as i blushed and hung my head over. Then she leaned down, bringing her other hand, which was now coated in juices, and stuck it into my mouth. I blushed and sucked on her hand, letting her long arms allow her to go low on me. And low enough to finish my stamina off with one long lick from base to tip. Then i lost it, blushing hard and squeezing my eyes shut, my penis twitching repeadely as it coated Megans mouth really, with its semen, which she prompty gobbled.

By this point, Leaf had sat down near us, brandishing her new badge, as Erika walked past, taking no notice of me literally giving one of her gym trainers the time of their lives. As she walked past, Megan slithered up to me, spreading her legs as wide as she could, her left one sticking nearly straight into the air. I insterted myself, enjoying her ¨oh...¨ and her blush as i entered all the way. Then i got closer to her, until i could forcefully close her legs and start thrusting into her, making sure that slapping noise was there from the start. Megan rolled over, blushing and moaning, so that i could pound er hard with more leverage, both of us lying on our sides.

She also poked the ground, her eyes tearing up. I didnt feel a barrier shatter, but i knew somehow she was hiding something from everyone here. I just felt it. Nonetheless, i felt her tightness, which was almost literally unreal. She literally squashed me with her walls beign so tight, physically making me have to really earn to thrust in and out. She was also very wet too.

The tightness was slathering me with all the juices she made in that short time, which was absolutely ridiculous. Megan kept me occupied, and effectively herself, although i knew she was in pain from the way her breath was shortened.

¨H-h-hmph...th-this...i-is n-nothing...com-compared t-to th-that horr-horrid giov-giovanni!¨ Megan stuttered all the while some tears went down her face, but she proved to be tough, forcing herself to stop

my eyes widened, i had a bad feeling about why she knew Giovanni.

¨Have fun in the game corner...beat that grunt in front of the poster, flip the switch...tell him that I sent you...heheheh...¨ Megan then gave the hand whirl

I leaned near her, using one hand to bring her petite and well-toned legup to her head, picking up my speed. I had never fucked a girl who was this tight, and i would question why i hadnt been. The tightness squaashed me, making it diffucult but rewarding to pound into Megan, with her wetness doing nothing. Her wetness afcted as the protective coating, slathering onto me and making it difficult to stop or do anything but actually moan, which was weird for a guy, blush big and go harder.

The slapping became loud as i heard Megan moan herself, bending over her head from pleasure.

* * *

From Megan´s POV

 _Ohhhhhhhh...thats so n-niceeee...i will keep this in mind when i decide to do a little something im sure the region will NEVER forget...hehehehe...he has no idea...about my real identity, job, or position, and definately doesnt know that this will likely be the only reason i spare him...and his girl._

 _i am not Megan the lass...but rather Purple the pokemon master...hahahahah...and that wedding...im going to have to pretend like it never was planne...i meant to kill the guy now giving me certainly the time of my life...ahhhhhhhh...yes...come on...give me some more..._

 _Hmph, and to think this is my cousin of all things...but no matter, i wont have to worry about rules for very much longer. My team is set, Team Purple Wrath...and they will do bidding far worse than that of Giovanni´s team rocket. They will conquer this whole region and teach the world what it means to suffer...but i will have to wait...unfortunatly until Orange, Yellow, Red, Blue, and Leaf beat Giovanni...which will be at the 8th gym..._

 _But then i must prepare my hardest and get thing set up before i can use my plan. By that time, those 5 will be at their absolute strongest, and i might find myself having to fight off the very 5 heroes that made it so i could take over much, muuuch later onwards...and then Team Ozone, besides that bitch of a theif Green...argh..._

 _Green, that girl who is older than even the likes of Orange and his gang...or excuse me, Brett and his gang..poor thing doesnt even know who he REALLY is...oh well...me and Green are the true oldest, being 21...heh. Well Orange...youve at least earned yourself a shot at winning over my heart later onwards..and possibly cap off...your battling days..._

* * *

Back from Brett/Orange´s POV

at that point i really sped up and let her have it, that sound of loud slapping becoming the music i was jamming out to. I blushed beet red, especially when Erika returned, still opting to ignore us. I felt my limits being reached, as Megan´s head was hunched over, loud pleasured moans escaping. I hilted myself once i felt my gut wrench, as Megan looked up into the sky, gasping in an anti-climatic moemnt as she came with me, blushing while glancing back at me.

Once i was done releasing, I put all my clothing back on, making sure Abby was in front of my party. Leaf left to go heal her moemon, and what i thought was strange is how Megan put her clothes back on, then waved with four fingers at me as she very clearly left, and she looked like she had no plans of comingback. Nonetheless, i went ahead and demolished the ensuing rather ridiculous 8 gym trainers, having Abby grow to level 26, learning take down and forgetting roar, also having Zephr level up to level 27, and Charlie to level 29.

I then left quickly to heal and come straight back, immediately challenging Erika, who claimed she wouldnt lose. I made sure Charlie was in front

¨GO Victreebel!¨ She called as she sent her really odd looking moemon out

¨Lets go Charlie!¨ I said as i sent her out

¨Use ember!¨ I called, and what was still Charlie´s only fire type move did decent damage

¨Stun spore!¨Erika called and suddenly i had to hold my nose to avoid being paralyzed

Charlie was paralyzed, and once the spores were gone, I cried my displeasure in a VERY unhappy growl.

¨Use acid!¨ Erika got even a critical hit on her acid attack

¨USe ember again!¨ I called

Charlie was unable to move from her paralysis.

¨Use acid! again.¨ Erika called

More purple fluid dropped Charlie´s health.

¨Charlie ember!¨ still no response

I sighed and used one of my super potions on Charlie.

¨Use acid again!¨ Yet more acid

¨And again!¨ Charlie was back to low on health

¨Use ember!¨ I saw Charlie visibly express extreme frustration as she used her attack, killing the Victreebel.

Erika returned her Vicrteebel.

¨Come back Victreebel! Go Tangela!¨ Erika called as she switched

The tangela gave me a nosebleed, it was pretty cute. It was maybe 4 foot 7 inches, and had bue eyes. Her hair was made up of green vines. She had her entire ody besides her red booted feet covered in black legging material, which truly highlighted her C cups. She noticed me holding my nose as i swapped out too, not uttering a word.

Charlie returned, Abby came out.

¨You like this? Psh. Erika´s tangela called to me, slapping herself with an appearing vine

¨Emver!¨My command was rather diluded as i had to pinch my nose now

Abby used emBer, and managed to bring Tagela to almost defeat.

ˆUse ingrain!¨ The Tangela rooted itself

Abby turned around to face me, as i blushed and removed my hand, knowingthe ever loyal and super duper hot literally and sexually puppy would give me some if i so wished it.

¨Again!¨ I called, and she gave me a nice and hard shaft swipe, making the tent in my jeans shift a bit

Abby used her ember, looking like she couldnt care less about the battle, easily KOing the tangela. Then she licked my shaft. I patted her head, bending down.

¨Later...im swapping, but that was cute.¨ I told her as i pet her soft fur

¨Come back Tangela! Lets go Vileplume!¨ Erika called as she made yet another switch

Then i quietly swapped into Zephr.

¨Use wing attack!¨Zephr easily landed first

¨Use stun spore!¨ Yet another paralyzed moemon

¨Use acid!¨ The attack did nothing

¨Use wing attack!¨ Zephr finished Erika

I silently took my badge and the ensuing TM, then went to the moemon center, healing my moemon. I re-met up with Leaf, then headed to go raid the rocket hideout.

First i grabbed a coin case from some guy in a diner, and got a chance to see my Charlie´s middle finger flash at some non-battling rocket grunts.

THEN we headed into the game corner, defeating the grunt ´guarding´ the poster with ease. I pressed the switch behind the poster, revealing a staircase. Me and Leaf then went down into the hideaway, as we then had to battle grunt after grunt while making our whay through the hideout.

We passed plenty of dizzying panels, I made sure to get every item as me and Leaf used each other as stabilizers, grabbing whatever we chose to stablilize outselves. It wasnt dirty at first, but when Leaf tripped over herself and accidentally groped my shaft as she fell down, I felt my urges get to me. I bent down and slapped her right but cheek hard, which got her back up, with a bigblush on her face.

From there it was literal groping every spin panel, luckily there were PLENTY left. After that we battled our way down to the rocket grunt holding the lift key, as we beat him he dropped it. Leaf grabbed it without a word, kicking him in the crotch then grabbing my hand and sticking the key into the hole, allowing us to go down to B4 floor. In front of us was a orange gate guarded by two rocket grunts.

At this point we had found an Escpae rope, a moon stone, a useless X speed, a TM12 Taunt, a super potion, a hyper potion, a TM 21, a calcium, a pair of blackglasses, a max ether, a TM49, and a rare candy.

We had battled a total of 8 rocket grunts by now. We were still unbeaten. The two grunts were a bit better, and had two fully evolved moemon, but were no different, they went down with the rest. Then me and Leaf, who chose to squeeze my hand and head into there with me, battled Giovanni. Charlie was first, as she hated Team Rocket.

I silently sent her out.

¨Go Onix...¨ Giovanni called as he sent his rock snake out

¨Use metal claw!¨ i called

The attack didnt do as muhc as i had hoped

¨Use bind!¨ The onix wrapped itself around charlie, who very visibly was growingwet and more apparently pissed

¨Use seismic toss!¨ Charlie tosse the onix into a wall, but the bind effects were still there

¨Harden!¨ The onix´s defenses got more sturdy...

I motioned for Charlie to come to me for a moment.

¨After this i want to be fucked hard...¨Charlie whispered in my ear

¨Seismic toss!¨ I quickly commanded, KOing his snake

Önix return. Go Rhyhorn!¨ A prettier moemon appeared, but still was visibly evil

I swapped to Maddy.

¨Use karate chop!¨ The move brought the rhyhorn down to almost KO

¨Tail whip!¨ The Rhyhorn spun around and slapped her booty hard before wiggling it

She spun back around smirking and smiling, although Giovanni didnt look happy at ALL.

¨Finish with Seismic toss!¨ Maddy chucked the Rhyhorn into a wall, and Giovanni sighed and walked over to get in her face

I noticed Giovanni wasnt all bad, he treated his moemon alot better than how i figured some people would I also noticed his Rhyhorn´s body suit had been ripped. Giovanni whispered something in his Rhyhorn´s ear, rubbing her through the rip at a fast pace. His Rhyhorn moaned softly, and nodded as she was returned to her moeball.

¨go Kangaskhan!¨ He switched

I stayed in.

¨Tail whip!¨ No slap or any smiles

¨use karate chop!¨ she landed the hit

i noticed it was going to take 4 hits this time.

Giovanni thrust his hand forwards, and another tail whip was used.

¨Again!¨ closer

¨Use bite!¨The move did a scary amount for being inneffective

¨Again!¨ One more hit, just one more

¨use tail whip!¨ Another one, ok

¨use seismic toss!¨ Maddy finished the job

She also leveled up to level 28.

Giovanni fled, leaving a silph scope behind as me and Leaf sheilded our eyes. We beheld a primeape, being now 5 foot 10, having a long tan dress, thick muscules, anger apparent, now weilding gray cuffs around her wrist and brown boxing gloves on both hands. She had orange eyes, and spiked tan hair with spiked ears as well.

She wanted to learn rage, but i said no. From there i garbbed the scope, then headed out. I defeated two final rocket grunts, then noticed every member of my team had gained a level. Zephr the last and learning confuse ray instead of supersonic. Finally, me and Leaf healed our moemon, deciding to head to the pokemon tower again.

* * *

 **Ugh...a wedding this weekend...welp, cant be helped. wish me luck(im not getting married xD) and aeromenca out!**


	23. Silph Co

**As I said before, many pre-published chapters, but these are the two I had pre-made so far. Cant make anything for awhile since I lost access to moemon firered the game, but enjoy these chapters and the first in awhile!**

* * *

Taking The eevee out of the pc box, I replaced Parah with her. Parah simply nodded her head and went into the PC box. I used a water stone on the cute Eevee, and watched as she evolved before my eyes. This time there was an even brighter golden light that threatened to burn our eyes out.

When the light ceased, I had to pinch my nose and pretend the tent in my pants wasn't there. The vaporeon before me was 5 foot 11, with a long white blue dress, covering her absolute melons in DD cups. She has a white frill-cup around her neck beginning her dress. A long light blue tail ending in a two finned flipper came out just above her well rounded booty. She has dark blue eyes, and long dark blue hair that flows way past her shoulders, including three yellow protrusions.

She looked away, folding her arms in defiance to me. I knew this was going to be ´fun´. Nonetheless, I headed back to the department store, grabbing a TM for hyper beam, a second one for brick break, and a second tm for dig. I teach Abby dig in place of odor sleuth, ChuChu brick break in place of slam and then I replace Growl with Hyper Beam.

I headed towards saffron city, giving the guard tea so I could get through. From there I headed back towards the pokemon tower, with Leaf by my side. I put winona in front once again for level reasons. Then I took a deep breath and headed up the pokemon tower, getting challenged by ghost types. I had to swap constantly. I caught a Gasty, naming it Gassy. Later up I caught a Cubone, which I named Caitlyn. Over the tower Winona got scared, so I kept her out next to me, literally having to carry her up the tower. She like this very much, insisting I give her some naughty pleasure.

I wasn't up for it really, having Abby kill the wild ghosts with her bites, but I did it anyways. On the third floor I got to heal all of my moemon. My team beat twelve channelers, and Abby grew to level 30. I found an escape rope, an elixir, an awakening, a great ball, a cleanse tag(in the circle of ´purification´), a nugget, a worthless X accuracy, and a rare candy.

Then we were attacked by a ghost on the 4th floor staircase, which turned out to be the Marowak that team rocket killed. I tried to catch it, but it dodged my moeball. It also KOed Winona. I ended up defeating it, and sick of all the ghosts, I sprayed a repel as I went back to the 3rd floor, healed and then headed up to the 5th floor.

I hugged Leaf, we had been through so much since that vermilion city gym challenge. Then there was that backstory of ours, plus now this. This adventure was nowhere near done still. When I saw team rocket grunts, i swapped Winona in front, teaching her water pulse in place of helping hand. Then I made quick work of the three team rocket grunts, saving Mr. Fuji. Winona grew to level 26 by the end of 3 fights.

He took us to his house at the bottom of the hill, giving us a poke flute, claiming it would wake sleeping moemon.

Me and leaf healed our moemon for the trillionth time, then headed to go to that Snorlax, waking it up. It attacked in a grumpy rage, using effective maneuvers, using rest with its held chesto berry..

But after a long rough battle, i caught it, naming it Sassy. I checked it out at the PC as me and Leaf made another trek back to lavender town. I didn't want it however, sighing and hugging Leaf, the emotions catching up with me. I took a few minutes to just let my emotions out, especially since of the Team Rocket horridness.

Then I broke free, Holding Leaf´s hand as we ran into saffron city, actually stocking up, then heading into the fighting dojo. Winona was still in front, as she had proved herself well at the Pokemon Tower. I managed to beat 4 black belts, me and Leaf progressing very quickly. Leaf by now had a team of 4 moemon mentioned earlier, plus a Growlithe. Her team was 2 or 3 levels stronger than mine. regardless, I crushed the fighting dojo, commanding Winona gracefully. I had to heal after two fights, however. Then I took on the karate master, beating him rather easily. Winona grew to level 29.

¨Which moemon would you like?¨ The master asked

I checked the two moeballs, one at a time.

¨You want the hard kicking hitmonlee?¨ He asked

I shook my head, grabbing the second moeball.

¨You want the piston punching Hitmonchan?¨ He asked

I nodded my head, and Lead took her Hitmonlee, holding the moeball up into the air. I named the hitmonchan Hilda then ran back to the moemon center. I took a deep breath alongside Leaf, who gave me a big hug, which I returned, both of us preparing to take on Team rocket at silph co.

We left, and prepared ourselves, facing down the entrance. We felt overwhelmed, sweating a bit, but me and Leaf fearlessly walked into the hideaway. We viewed the giant fountain in the front, walking to the right, also viewing the stairs and the elevator. We took the stairs.

It felt like hell. We were challenged almost by the entire Rocket team it felt like, then even some scientists who had betrayed silph co. Me and my team, and Leaf as well beat down a total of 29 rockets over the span of 11 floors. Plus there was a warp maze.

¨Master...im scared...¨ ChuChu said as she hugged me tightly, and i nodded my head, but patted her back

¨Keep going...we gotta stop these dickheads so they cant do anything much worse...¨ I told her

The warp panels were dizzying, taking us almost randomly across the floors. I swapped leads almost constantly. When Maddy was in front, she beat her fists and roared. Winona hugged me and shivered from her fear of bad guys, but i could tell she was silently raging. Zephr quietly floated in the air near my head, throwing her wing up at any rockets she fought. Abby stood loyally by my side, but wanted to be carried so she could hug me, ending up hugging me from the front, taking any rage she felt from having to be disturbed out on rockets.

And finally Charlie roared constantly, literally molesting any rockets she beat with any move she had, ending up with a mangled, burned and horrid mess of body parts. I enjoyed that she was ON MY team, not on their team. By the end of hell, i had gained a TM01, A TM 41, an iron, 3 carbos, a calcium, a zinc, an ultra ball, a nugget, a hyper potion.

My team was elevated, as well. ChuChu to level 32, Charlie to level 34, Maddy to level 31, Winona to level 32, Zephr to level 31, Abby to level 32. Winona used bite instead of sand attack, and Abby flame wheel instead of ember. when i found the correct warp panel on the 3rd floor, I was warped to see Gary.

I had to heal at the moemon center four different times, me and Leaf being absolutely exhausted from the onslaught we commanded. Leaf had: Growlithe level 35, Butterfree level 36, Dugtrio level 37, Pidgeot level 36, and now she had a Venusaur level 38.

¨Leaf, where did you get that Venusaur?¨ I asked her

She turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

¨Wha- I've always had that Venusaur...ah. Must have been that illusion team Rocket put up.¨ Leaf figured

This was at that 4th and final heal up. We also used a bed to heal once. One scared girl...

¨AH eek! NO! get back rockets!¨ She screamed

I squeezed leaf´s hand. Also, unrelatedly, I noticed I had more wins than Leaf, with a total of 3, two rival battles, and that Giovanni battle back in Celadon city.

¨oh..no..you're not rockets. Want to learn Thunder wave?¨ She asked

I shook my head, nobody could learn it. Leaf did too, also the same problem.

¨But thunder wave is useful...¨ She said quietly

I kept going. Then i headed to face my rival. He had some WAY over leveled moemon, having his starter at level 40. My team was in the lower 30s. I was scared, afraid my dream would be crushed. It wasn't. I managed by some B.S. miracle of moemon mastery to beat him, having to use revives, as well as deploy EVERYTHING I had against him. I shrugged as i won, my team beat up badly. I received a Lapras from a kind man. I named it Laura. It was sent to Bills PC.

Leaf congratulated me, with us now having to go heal AGAIN. I noticed the three who were still awake were unwilling to let go of me or go back into their moeballs, I had to drag Charlie and Winona back to the moemon center, Maddy was too weak to walk. From there I decided I need some rematches to grind up a bit. I headed to route 8, and me and Leaf started to grind up on some rematches. I managed four rematches with some decent grinding, ChuChu leveling up once, Winona as well. Then, I saw black.

I did remember me and Leaf running frantically over the floors in silph co., panicked looks on our faces and our moemon running behind us, with rockets attacking everywhere. and by remembered, I mean I woke up frantically, breathing deep, panicked breaths. I looked up to see Leaf and Maddy standing over me, helping me up.

Well, I think it's time to call it a day..¨ Leaf said as she dragged me to the moemon center, Maddy returning to her moeball

My head bounced as she slowly carried me across the bumpy route 8 ground, and I couldn't help but stare up her skirt at that ass I hadn't pounded in forever. Then i fainted just like my moemon had all adventure. When I awoke, I was being clutched by a sleeping Leaf, who was lacking clothing, or it was absolutely ripped up. I hugged her tightly, and since I was still super drowsy, I collapsed back into sleep.

The dreams made time feel a lot slower, like a prolonged version of battery life playing music using headphones while the device is turned off. It felt nice to just relax and have some nice and smily dreams.

From there I was to wake up much later to the most erotic experience I would still yet have.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D aand, less dirty content. *shudders***


	24. Sevii Islands and Teasing a new story

**Sorry about that, i lost alot of my story plot by my own miscues...so instead of continuing a long time successful franchise, i shall make a new story later on, but i need a bit of a teaser here. Sorry about that, enjoy the really short chapter!**

* * *

Instead of waking up to an erotic experience, however, i awoke on seven island. I vaguely remembered winning gym battles, then the painful victory road and then the grinding that followed since my team was underleveled. Leaf was as always, right by my side. I knew i was still undefeated, and the final plot of team rocket, which would be to get those stones, or whatever, was still at hand.

¨It's baffling, Leaf. How did i get all the way here, when i was back at Silph Co. last i checked?¨ I asked her

Leaf looked at me, frowning. She must've been baffled with how easily one could lose their memories.

¨What do you mean? You do remember everything...oh yeah, you got hit on the head...by a team rocket grunt at that one place on six island.¨ Leaf told me

It was my turn to frown, and i wasn't that happy with the fact that I could only try to remember what had happened through the last couple months. But then i remembered winning the elite 4 and beating Gary as the champion, with a team in the low 50s in i remembered beating Giovanni at the rocket hideaway so many ages ago. I knew my goal was to now collect moemon, and also to level up my ream while i was at it, keeping my undefeated record.

Leaf hugged me, and me and her finally got a conversation going.

¨Well, we've been through alot, huh?¨ She asked me

I nodded, we had been through so much, even if i couldn't really remember a very large portion of it. I took out my moedex, also noting that i was right next to a trainer i had just beaten. I opened it, and looked at the ´records´ portion of it.

 _this is the records portion of the moedex, which keeps a record for your trainer battles. it also keeps track of your current team._

I read what it said, and i was rather impressed with how much more useful the thing was. then i remembered having professor Oak upgrade the moedex to national mode after i beat Gary at the championship. Regardless, i read the data stored on the device.

 _Total trainer record: 396-0_

 _Against gym trainers: 47-0, Gym leaders: 8-0_

 _Against Rival Blue: 9-0_

 _Against Team Rocket: 52-0 Against the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni: 3-0_

 _Against the Elite 4: 5-0 Against the Champion: 1-0_

 _Current Team: Winona, Vaporeon Level 54_

 _Aeromenca, Aerodactyl Level 54_

I read up to here in the moedex before asking Leaf a almost seemed to read my mind.

¨You trained an Aerodactyl from level 5, it took a while, but I'd say it was worlds better than the Golbat you had previously.¨ Leaf answered the question even before i asked it

I nodded in response, understanding motives displayed by my past self. Knowing how i wanted my team the best it could be. Then i continued reading the data.

 _Charlie, Charizard Level 56_

 _Elizabeth, Nidoqueen Level 54_

 _Maddy, Primeape Level 54_

 _ChuChu, Raichu Level 55_

I read the rest of the data, then noted where i was. Before long, i motioned for Lead to follow me as I went forwards, heading into the valley below the Seven island port. There was a ton of wild moemon, none of which i bothered to catch. The trainers were tough, but i managed to beat 7 of them, including a ´cool´ couple in the valley near the grass. The water was too fast to surf on, but that didnt really bother me.

Both Winona and Aeromenca leveled up once as i strolled through the valley. I struck up a conversation with Leaf as i continued on my journey.

¨Well, I must say, this moemon trainer thing is definately tough...¨ I almost mumbled, and Leaf chuckled

¨Im proud of you for keeping on, chasing your dreams to the end, and even when things got tough. that shows the traits of a good trainer in bright light.¨ Leaf praised me as we walked along the valley

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more! Aeromenca out!**


End file.
